Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend
by CrazyJoeKungFu
Summary: What if Gohan had a certain twosome of Chinese Amazons as friends and visit them days before the Cell Games. What would also happen Seven years later when said friend came to Nerima to train Shampoo's "Airen" Ranma. What would change if he did enter Ranma's life. Possible Gohan/Shampoo pairing, though not definite as of yet.
1. Prologue :Of Saiyans and Chinese Amazons

Gohan, Shampoo's childhood friend!

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Ranma 1/2. Those belong to Akira Toriyama and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

A/N: Japanese will be spoken in English and Chinese phrases will be in ( ) followed by English Translation

* * *

Prologue: Of Saiyans and Chinese Amazons

Seven years ago, around four days before the Cell Games. A day after Gohan's ninth birthday.

In the beautiful and scenic county that was rural China there laid a village of women warriors, named the Chinese Amazons. Known for their ferocity in combat they would gladly lay down their lives in defense of their tribe, but a foe existed to which they could not combat. This enemy would be able to wipe them out with a single wave of its hand if it chose to do so. It was a monster of great and terrible power who had reached it's perfect form.

It's name was Cell!

Luckily the daughter of Pai Fu(Perfume), a great amazon warrior, and the fabled Ox King decided to visit her village along with her husband and son. She was arriving on Nimbus, a small magical yellow cloud with who only the pure of heart could ride. Flanking her were the two males, her husband on the left and her son on the right, flying with just their ki alone. The family descended in front of the gate of the Village of Women Heroes where they were waiting for the tribes leader. The woman then turned to her beloved two family members with a look of seriousness on her face.

"Now remember Goku, try not to fight anyone don't want any of my brothers and sisters accidently vaporized now do we," the woman in the black chinese style tunic, long black hair partially tied in a bun, brown shirt and slacks demanded to the father,"That goes for you too Gohan, you both are still Super Saiyans and you can't afford to lose control of your power!"

The two paused and looked at each other. Neither wanted to deal with an angry Chichi, nor a totally engraged tribe of women warriors trying to kill them. Starving and getting chased by those females were simply not an option for the two super fighters.

"Ok Chichi," replied Goku Son, the man in the light blue jeans, tennis shoes, the two toned brown bomber jacket, the blond hair and turquoise eyes of the Super Saiyan with a big, goofy grin. The woman then shifted her glare to her son, as if to drive the point home to the nine-year old.

"Yes mother," answered Gohan Son, the boy in the long-sleeved white chinese style martial-arts shirt and the black kung-fu pants with the matching slip on shoes. He slumped his shoulders a bit and had his head down some, a sign that he understood what his mother had told him. Truth be told he was a well-mannered boy, despite the fact that he was in the same form as his father.

The Son family waited what seemed like forever, though it had been only 15 minutes, when the giant red doors opened. What came out next were a group of women, around 30 or so, dressed in an array of colors and chinese-style clothing such as Cheongsams, Qipaos and many other types. All of them carried weapons such as dao swords, nunchaku, bo staffs and other various blunt and sharp objects . The group stopped just in front of what they saw as outsiders, and pointed their many weapons at the family.

"Outsiders not welcome here! You leave!," shouted the foremost Amazon, with sword pointed at Chichi, the tip about four inches or so from the Son matriarchs face.

"I'm not an outsider, my mother was a great Amazon Warrior," Chichi explained calmly, in perfect Mandarin despite the tense situation,"now if you will please lower your sword, before I get angry."

"Shut up liar!" shouted the warlike woman. The mother, father and son trio took it as a cue to be ready to defend themselves. Both sides were standing there, each afraid to make a move when a rather small old woman with long white hair and a green robe that covered everything but her head all of the sudden leapt the wall and landed between them perfectly on the bottom tip of her relatively oversized staff. In fact she couldn't be more than two and a half foot tall, but her appearance caused all the women, even Chichi to bow their head in respect. The two males just stared for a second, before following suit.

(Dà Zhǎnglǎo Khon Lon tā shì yīgè màncháng de shíjiān, jīngdù)"Great Elder Khon Lon its been a long time," the daughter of Pai Fu said while she looked into the disproportionately large eyes of the Amazon Queen. The fact that it was in Chinese though did cause a blank stare from Goku as he did not understand much of what they were saying, but no one really paid attention to him in that particular moment.

(Tóngyàng Chichi)"Likewise Chichi," the three hundred year old replied kindly before she looked over her shoulder and motioned her fellow Amazons to lower their weapons,(Wǒ bù zhīdào wèishéme nǐ huāle zhème jiǔ fǎngwèn, tā bìxū shì ohhh... Jiǔ nián zì nín shàng cì fǎngwèn) "I wonder why it took you so long to visit, it must have been ohhhh...nine years since your last visit."

("Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn, Dà Zhǎnglǎo hé wǒ de jiārén tài máng)"I apologize Great Elder for being too busy with my family," Chichi replied with respect to the leader.

(Bùyòngle Chichi)"No need, Chichi," the queen replied before she turned her attention to Goku and hopped over to him. She looked at him all over, which gave the Super Saiyan a little feeling of unease. He couldn't tell if she was checking him out and a little smile crept upon her face.

"You are a very powerful man sonny boy, with a battle aura few have ever been able to have," Khon Lon admitted honestly while she switched the language to Japanese.

"Thanks ummm...Cologne," Goku laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Goku!" Chichi shouted as she believed that he accidently disrespected the elder. Goku bowed his head in apology but she smiled at him.

"It's quite alright, most Japanese and other outsiders call me that and I've gotten used to it," Cologne replied kindly and thus diffused the Son matriarch's anger for the moment, "and your name please."

"Goku Son," he said as he finally introduced himself. The old woman bowed in response as she hopped off her staff and walked over to the young boy. She stood in front of him and looked him over, as if she appeared to be studying him.

(Gohan Son, Dà Zhǎnglǎo)"Gohan Son, Great Elder," the boy introduced, in Mandarin no less, which caused Cologne to pause for a second. Chichi gave out a big grin, those lessons she practically forced him to learn had paid off after all.

"Japanese is perfectly fine sonny, save the Chinese for your fellow amazon brothers and sisters. I speak pretty good English as well" Cologne replied with the same kindness she showed Goku. She was about to say something else when she all of the sudden felt the ki on the nine year old. The sudden sensation froze her in her tracks as she has never felt one like this kid had on him.

'This, this power, it can't be him...this hidden aura. He might be the best chance to kill the plague...the plague known as Cell,' the stiffened elder thought, her eyes open wide. She was thinking on everything from how she would do against him in a fight to potential wives for him when he was of age when Chichi tapped her on the shoulder and thus snapped the queen out of her train of thought.

"My apologies Great Elder, but might I humbly ask that we go into the village?" Chichi questioned. Cologne nodded at her fellow amazon and the entire group headed into the gates to celebrate the return of "big sister Chichi or little sister Chichi," depending on age.

* * *

The group entered Joketsuzoku with the eyes of the whole village upon them. It was as if time stood still and they only concerned themselves with the tense situation from before. The fact that the crops weren't being harvested, goods weren't being sold, and most important...warriors weren't training at this moment slightly irritated the two and a half foot tall Queen of the Chinese Amazons.

(Wèi nín de yèwù! Xiǎnshìle!)"Get back to your business! Show's over!" she shouted which snapped them out of their train of thought and sent the village back into their daily routines. The woman muttered something about how she was too old to scream at the top of her lungs before they approached her small house. This caused the youngest of the two super saiyans to look back and forth between the old woman's home and the much larger and ornate building just a few feet away.

"You surprized, aren't you sonny boy," the ancient woman teased at the young man around 290-300 years her junior," you thought I actually live in the meeting hall over there. That's much to big for me dear, hahaha." Her words caused both father and son to laugh nervously, though the son did give the elder a short apology for the mistake. The group of Amazons were dismissed by their honored elder shortly afterwards and group of four entered the house.

The Sons were impressed by how well the house was maintained. It had many images of Chinese history along the red walls inside the living room and intrically created furniture that one could tell was built by hand.

"It's like a mini-palace in here!" Goku complemented out of amazement.

"Damage one thing and you will regret it," Chichi warned with a long handled cast iron frying pan, which caused both males to shudder a bit.

"So that's how you keep them in line," Cologne stated before letting out a brief laugh, "simple, yet effective." Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and she shouted for the person to come in. When it opened a little nine year old girl with long dark purple hair, garnet eyes, and wore what would look like pink pajamas and red slippers to the outside world. She had a couple of odangos in her hair, but was still down to her waist regardless.

The little amazon ran up to the group with a big beaming smile and an all around happy attitude. This certainly did not go unnoticed by any of the three strangers and her apparent great-grandmother.

("Wèishéme nǐ zhǐshì yīgè xiǎo de néngliàng qiú, shì bùshì nǐ niánqīng de gūniang ma?)"Why you're just a little ball of energy, aren't you young lady?" Chichi rhetorically questioned the girl with obvious amusement in her voice.

(Nihao! Nín bìxū Shì Jí Jí dà Chichi, wǒ de míngzì jiào Shan Pu. Zhōngyú jiàn dào nǐle, zhè shì yīzhǒng róngyù) Nihao! You must be big sister Chichi,.My names Shan Pu. It is an honor to finally meet you!" chirped the little warrior in Chinese as the two bowed to each other. Goku again was confused since he understood very little of the language, but why someone would name themselves 'Shampoo' would probably never be answered in his uneducated mind. The young girl then turned her attention to the youngest blond male and just couldn't help but reach up to pull his hair out of sheer curiousity. She then gave it a gentle tug and was flabbergasted in finding out that his hair was real.

( Aiya! Cónglái bu zhīdào de rén kěnéng yǒu zhèyàng de tóufà!)"Aiya! Never knew people could have hair like this!" Shampoo said as she gave it a few more tugs. After a short bit of amused protest from Gohan, Cologne ordered the girl to let go of his hair in her native tongue.

"I'm sorry for my great grandaughter. She has seen few outsiders, much less fellow amazons from other places," the old woman apologized in Japanese to the boy, who in turned replyed with a small laugh.

"No harm done, Great Elder, she was just curious that's all," Gohan pointed out as he took no offense to the girl's actions. She then turned her attention to her great-grandaughter.

"Why don't you and Gohan go outside and play, while we discuss business," Cologne told the young girl leaving no room for questioning. The two children didn't have to be asked twice as they ran out the door. Cologne turned to Goku Son with a serious look on her wrinkled face.

"Chichi, go outside," she ordered the thirty year old while not looking at her, "I want to talk to your husband alone for a bit." Not one to disobey her she walked out and waited outside. The old woman gave a stern glare to the much younger adult male as she cleared her throat.

"Gohan...he's surpassed you hasn't he," Cologne bluntly told him, which took the man by surprise.

"You can read ki?" Goku questioned, his voice going somewhat higher than normal. It took a moment for it to register, but when it did he knelt down to her level.

"Shh.." Goku said to the woman before he whispered ,"don't tell him and please don't tell Chichi...she'll have my head."

"My lips are sealed," the woman smiled, which assured the full-mastered super saiyan as he stood up to his feet.

* * *

Two children, one chinese amazon and one little super saiyan with the bed hair look, ran through the village streets toward the gate. Shampoo went ahead and went out. Gohan however, stopped just short at the gate. The girl noticed his hesitation and put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

(Nǐ wèishéme bù zhǐshì gēn wǒ lái!)"Why don't you just follow me!" she shouted at the nine year old.

(Wǒ bù zhīdào wǒ māmā yào wǒ chū cūn) ""I'm not sure my mom wants me out of the village," the boy replied nervously, which caused the girl to walk up to him.

(Tā shuō tā xīwàng nǐ liú zài zhè'er) ""Did she say she wants you to stay here," Shampoo replied, with her pointer finger up. Gohan scratched his chin as he thought about what his mother said to him.

(Gàosu nǐ zhēnxiàng... Tā cónglái méiyǒu gàosuguò wǒ liú xiàlái!)"To tell you the truth...she never TOLD me to stay!" Gohan said in sudden enlightenment. Shampoo went straight back to her chipper self upon hearing his statement and took his hand.

(Wǒmen qù cānjiā zhège xiāng lín de nóngchǎng, wǒ zhīdào, wǒ yǒu yīgè péngyǒu zài nàlǐ wǒmen yīqǐ wán.)"We go to this neighboring farm I know. I have a friend there for us to play with," she pointed out, maintaining her sunny attitude. With that the two kids ran out, or rather she ran and he jogged so he wouldn't accidently knock people over with the wind from his run.

It took only around thirty minutes for the two kids to reach the farm. Gohan looked up at the sign that read "Tzu Family Farm" silently thankful that his mom taught him how to read and speak Chinese. As they went up the front walkway, a small boy with long straight black hair and white long-sleeved robes ran up past Shampoo and gave a huge hug around Gohan's neck.

(Shan Pu! Wǒ hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ!)"Shampoo! I'm so glad to see you!" he yelled out loud, causing the girl to tap him on the shoulder and the super saiyan to slap his own forehead.

(Yúchǔn de Mu Tzu, bǎ nǐ de yǎnjìng!)"Stupid Mousse, put on your glasses!" Shampoo chastized with her arms crossed. The boy lowered his coke bottled eyeglasses from his forehead and looked at the boy.

("Ó, duìbùqǐ zuǒyòu)"Oh sorry about that," Mu Tzu said as he removed his arms around the surprized young blond fighter,(Nǐ kàn dàole wǒ de shìxiàn shì hěn hǎo... Bùshì zuìdà de) "you see my sight is well...not the greatest."

(Méiguānxì... , Mù Tzu shì shénme?)"It's ok...Mu Tzu is it?" Gohan asked, not letting the mistake bother him at the very least.

(Dà duōshù wàirén jiào wǒ "Mousse", nǐ kěyǐguò, rúguǒ zhè shì nǐ kěyǐ)"Most outsiders call me 'Mousse', and you can too if that's ok with you," the myopic boy replied,(Dàn wǒ bìxū shuō, nǐ shuō zhēn de hǎo zhōngguó.)"though I must say, you speak really good Chinese."

(Nín kěyǐ gǎnxiè wǒ de māmā)"You can thank my mom for that," Gohan smiled at the boy. Mousse said no more to either as he motioned them to go to the fence that kept the livestock. The three children leapt over the fence and started running through the pasture like the carefree children they were.

* * *

One hour later...

(Nǐ Mu Tzu!)"You're it Mousse!" Gohan shouted happily as he leapt onto a tree effortlessly.

(Gohan wù fàn! Nǐ tài kuàile!)"No fair Gohan! You're too fast!" Mousse shouted as he and Shampoo pretty far behind the other boy. Shampoo ran underneath the tree shortly after though with the myopic boy giving chase. Mousse had pretty much given up on tagging the young saiyan The two ran about twenty feet when they noticed a big bull. The two stopped about 30 feet short of the sharp-horned beast, frozen in fear.

(Shan Pu, zhè shì gōng lēi... Yīgè zhēnzhèng de yìsi niúshì)"Shampoo, this is Cung Le...a really mean bull," Mousse said, fear evident in his voice, "no sudden moves please."

(Méiyǒu yīgè cānshù M- F-wǒ de)"No a-argu-m-ment f-from me.." Shampoo replied as the two kids backed away slowly from the bull. Gohan watched from the tree, only a few feet away from the scene and readied himself should the bull charge at the two children. As the farmer's child and the little amazon stepped back the girl made one fatal mistake. She stepped onto a stick, and snapped it in the process, causing the bull to turn it's attention to them. Sure, Shampoo was an amazon who excelled above the others in her age group, but she had not the strength yet to take on an angry, snarling, humongous beast like this one. The giant 1400 pound animal quickly turned toward the little people with a lowered head, stamping it's feet ready to charge. In what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, the bull ran full-tilt toward the two youths.

(Yùnxíng!)"RUN!" Gohan screamed as at the same time he leapt from the tree and zipped between them. The two other children didn't have to be asked twice as they ran fast as their small legs could carry them, past their blond buddy. Gohan stuck his fist out as the bull charge toward him, ready to gore the boy for simply being in the way. The two native chinese kids didn't run far when they heard a sickening thud, and the loud crash which followed.

The two children ran up, frightened that their new friend had just gotten hurt, or worse killed. The boy and girl were surprised however as they saw their friend completely unharmed and the bull staggering away before it collapsed from dizziness.

(Xià yīcì nǐ shìtú shānghài wǒ de péngyǒu, wǒ bǎ nǐ biàn chéng yīgè jùdà de shāoguō!)"Next time you try to hurt my friends, I'm going to turn you into a giant pot roast!" Gohan yelled at the bull as his two new buddies stood there in shock. Shock turned into relief however as Mousse and Shampoo both jumped toward him and gave the super saiyan a huge, albeit friendly, embrace.

(Yǎ "nǐ zěnme zuò dào zhè yīdiǎn de rén! Zhè shì zhēn bàng!)"How did ya do that man! That was awesome!," praised the besepeckled son of a farmer while still hanging onto the other boy alongside the girl.

(Gohan Shì chāojí qiángdà, yòu Gohan!)"Gohan is super strong, right Gohan!" Shampoo chirped causing a faint blush to appear on his face.

(N... Wǒ yīzhí zhǐshì... Hǎo, wǒ zhēn de bù zhīdào gāi shuō xiē shénme.)"Well...I've always just...well I really don't know what to say," he replied which caused a blank look from his friends. After a moment however, they let go and shared a fit of laughter at the whole situation.

(Hēi, ràng wǒmen jìxù dǎ...)"Hey let's continue playing..."Mousse never got to finish his sentence as he heard a voice from the distance calling him to come home,(Fèihuà wǒ de māmā, wǒmen de huíqù zhīqián, tā yǒu wǒ de tóu)"crap its my mom we better get back before she has my head." Gohan and Shampoo agreed, both having strict mothers themselves, as they ran back to the house. The threesome stopped at the gates, but before they crossed Gohan decided to clear his throat to get their attention.

(Zài wǒmen jìxù zhī qiánhuí dào cūnlǐ, zěnme yàng wǒmen zuò chū de chéngnuò.)"Before we go back to the village, how about we make a promise," Gohan said as he pointed to himself and Shampoo.

(Dāngrán)"Sure," both she and Mousse replied in stereo. The other boy grinned at the fact that they said it at the same time as he extended his hand.

(Wǒmen yǒngyuǎn shì péngyǒu)"That we be friends forever!"Gohan exclaimed and waited on the two little chinese.

(Yǒngyuǎn de péngyǒu!)"Friends forever!" Mousse chirped as he put his hand on the other boy's quickly and with a smile. The two boys waited on the young amazon girl to respond. She only took a couple of seconds to place her hand on top of the other two hands in the center.

(Yǒngyuǎn de péngyǒu!)"Friends forever!" she grinned at the two boys. The three parted ways, not knowing that the reprocussions of that small act would have far reaching consequences in the future.

A/N: Hopefully I won't have this Mandarin heavy dialogue in the future. I only did this because as a kid Shampoo only knew Chinese at the time. Please read and review


	2. Chapter 1: Vegeta and Old Friends

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By:CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 1: Vegeta and Old Friends

Seven Years After Gohan Defeated Cell

Two fighters stood in front of each other in the middle of an area with sparse vegetation and many rocky formations. One of the fighters was a young sixteen year old, brimming with confidence one would expect from someone who trained in the martial arts all their life. The other was a much older man, who seemed indifferent, but in truth loved the challenge that the boy gave him on a semi-regular basis.

"Shall we begin, Vegeta?" the spiky black haired boy amazon in the blue gi said to the man in the blue spandex. The elder saiyan smirked as him and his half saiyan counterpart went into their fighting stances.

"Did you even have to ask." the man with the hairdoo resembling a black fire told his training partner before they flew toward each other at supersonic speed. The two fighters punched and kicked each other with superhuman hand and foot speed. Sonic booms echoed through the landscape as they broke away and collided again and again. One break had the boy catch Vegeta with a good right hook to the face, only for another one to catch Vegeta hitting his young opponent in the gut. Both continued at their furious pace, hitting each other good at certain points of the match and destroying the landscape with various unnamed ki blasts. The saiyans broke apart after an hour of intense sparring, not even out of breath. They both however did have various cuts and bruises to show for their work.

"Gohan, I say this is a nice little warmup...now how about we get serious!" Vegeta said before his golden aura sprang to life, along with the blond hair and the turquoise eyes of a super saiyan. The boy who killed Cell agreed and his aura flared to life along with the same body changes. Before they could go at each other however, two little children flew over to them. The purple-haired boy with the gray-blue gi stood beside the much older man. His friend with the wild black hair, red gi and on the flying nimbus went over to the young teenager.

"Dad, Gohan's needed at home, they have a couple of visitors. Mom's over there to and she really wants you to come over," the boy groaned in boredom toward Vegeta. The full-blooded saiyan turned his attention to his son with a tinge of annoyance. Apparently, Vegeta did not like having his bout with the only interesting sparring partner on Earth interrupted.

"Trunks, what reason did your mother give for harrassing me!" he all but shouted at his son. The eight-year old boy floated up to his father and whispered a few things into his ear. The father silently cursed the fact that he had married a certain blue-haired genius by the name of Bulma.

Meanwhile Trunks's friend hopped off of nimbus and tugged on Gohan's leg. The teenager smiled and looked downwards to the young seven year old.

"Big Brother, Mom wants you to come home! You'll never guess who's there!" chirped the clearly excited child.

"Tell me who, Goten," Gohan said, who couldn't help but smile at his energetic younger brother.

"It's Elder Cologne and Big Sister Shampoo!" the boy replied loudly, which was good news for Gohan. Vegeta wasn't happy that those two were there, and really did not like talking to the amazon queen.

Gohan was amused by the prince's slight reaction to the news. He gave a little smirk to the older man. You see Cologne taught the young teenage boy a certain technique and said move was used on Vegeta. That maneuver completely baffled and embarrassed him so much that to even mention it's name would enrage the saiyan prince to no end.

"Vegeta, I guess we will have to continue this another day," Gohan told the man before powering down to normal. Vegeta calmed down and followed suit, seeing that it was fruitless for him not to go there with Gohan. Afterall no gravity room and no food tends to make Bulma's husband a very grumpy man indeed.

"You damn right we will. Piccolo and I didn't train with your ass after Kakarot died for you to get soft afterall," Vegeta replied to the boy.

"And we're both stronger than we were back then because of it," Gohan pointed out before silently thanking Vegeta and Piccolo for keeping his skills from regressing. The foursome then took off for the Son family home.

* * *

At the house...

Three women were in the living room, while one was cooking dinner in the kitchen. The three women stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the little group to come. After a short while the one with short blue hair, brown shirt and jeans let out an angry groan.

"You seem to be an impatient one dear, i'm sure they are on their way back," Cologne told the forty-something year old in a patient voice.

"I know, but its just like Vegeta to take his own sweet time! To annoy me if nothing else," frowned the blue-haired genius in annoyance. The businesswoman looked over at Cologne's sixteen-year old great grandaughter in the blue and white chinese style outfit.

"So Shampoo, you seem to be a very pretty young lady. You got a boyfriend?" Bulma asked the young amazon teenager. The girl had a big, beaming smile on her face at the mention of a significant other.

"Shampoo sure do Miss Bulma, his name Ranma," blurted the little amazon in her somewhat broken speech, causing a slightly shocked look on the blue haired genius, "why so shocked."

"Nothing, it's just that Gohan told me you were chasing after a girl of the same name," Bulma replied, "I know that Ranma is not a name usually given to a girl."

"Actually.."was all that the warrior could get out before the woman came in from the kitchen. The lady, with her hair tied in a bun and in her black and brown chinese style outfit, tapped her fellow tribeswoman on the shoulder.

"Shampoo, would you help me in the kitchen dear?" asked the forty year old amazon.

"Sure Big Sister Chichi!" Shampoo replied and the two women went into the kitchen, which left the Amazon Queen and the CEO of Capsule Corp alone.

"I can explain the whole thing..." Cologne began before telling her of the situation. She told the blue haired woman everything from Ranma and Shampoo's respective Jusenkyo curses, to the fact that they have three other 'fiancees' to contend with for the boy's affection. Bulma only had one reply.

"One thing about you Cologne...no one can ever accuse you of being dull."

* * *

About an hour later...

Four males approach the small, off-white dome house and touch down onto the front yard. Gohan walked forward and knocked on the door. After an audible cue from his mother, the four saiyans went inside and an enticing aroma caught their nose. This particular race of alien love one thing almost as much as fighting, at times even above their love of combat.

This thing was food. Saiyans love to eat, and at times could put even the most glutinous of competitive eaters to shame. One thing however snapped the half alien teenager out of his thoughts of eating the delicious dinner that his mother made. A certain purple-haired beauty ran straight to her friend, a friend that she felt forever etched himself in amazon history seven years ago. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck like she hadn't seem him in years.

"Gohan! It been too long since Shampoo see you!" the girl exclaimed to the young man. The half-saiyan couldn't believe how happy she was, and on the inside was in a bit of shock. As long as he could remember she just greeted him with a smile and didn't treat him how she treated their other mutual friend, Mousse. The boy overcame said feeling however within seconds as the girl broke her embrace.

"Well, I guess it's been oh...about five or six months since I visited the village.." Gohan said while scratching the back of his head. It was then he noticed something else odd about his friend.

"I see you took my suggestion to learn Japanese," the boy pointed out.

* * *

_Flashback, somewhere in China_

_Shampoo was looking over the horizon off of a ship dock, seething with anger on the inside. Her target, a young japanese teenage girl who had beaten her in a jousting match, had escaped to her country of origin. She felt that it wasn't for her lack of trying, as she did find the girl and her panda companion on many occasions, but somehow they always got away. She felt as though fate was mocking her as she could not go back to the village in disgrace._

_Gohan was flying in the sky and happened to see Shampoo walking back and forth. Upon this sight he descended down near her location and thought he would say hi to her. When he got close he just happened to see that Shampoo didn't seem in good spirits._

_(Fāshēng shénme shìle shān pú) "What's the matter Shan Pu?" Gohan asked the girl, which snapped her out of her train of thought. She did the best she could to put a smile, but it was a poor cover for her current mood and the boy could tell._

_(Wǒ huílái dàdà rǔmòle jǐ gè yuè de hé)"I was greatly dishonored a couple of months back and... " she replied before spilling out what happened to her at Joketsuzoku. She told Gohan the whole story from how a girl and her panda ate their first prize banquet, to her quick defeat by the same girl._

_(Wǒ gěi nàgè nǚhái sǐwáng de qīnwěn.)"I gave that girl the kiss of death.." Shampoo told her friend, which shocked the young saiyan greatly. True, he knew that it was Amazon Tribal Law, but that didn't mean he necessarily approved of the deed that his friend had to do. He was torn on what to do next. On one hand there was the fact that the japanese girl probably knew nothing about Amazon Tribal Law at the time, and on the other the girl did steal the food among other factors. This wasn't the black and white situation like he had been used to in his fights in the past._

_(Wǒ kàn dào... Wǒ zhīdào, tā bù huì zǔzhǐ nǐ shì yī jiàn hǎoshì, yīnwèi tā jìnyībù xiūrù nǐ, )"I see...I know that it would not be a good thing to stop you, as it further would dishonor you," Gohan said with a frown before he noticed something over Shampoo's shoulder. The boy then pulled out some yuan and put it in the girl's hand._

_(Zhè shì shénme) What's this for.." Shampoo replied with a genuine look of surprise. Gohan looked her straight in the eye,pointed to the bookstore, and had one thing to say._

_("Zhè jiāng shì wǒ wéiyī de yuánzhù zài nǐ de nǔlì, rúguǒ nǐ qù rìběn... Zhè shì nǐ zuì hǎo de xuéxí yǔyán.)"This will be my only aid in your endeavor. If you are going to Japan...it's best you learn the language."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Gohan was about to say something when four clearly audible growls came from the males stomachs. The teen and his little brother laughed sheepishly as the four of them were clearly hungry.

The group of eight sat down to what could be described as a feast. Many bowels of ramen, rice, and steamed vegetables were on the table, followed by seafood, chicken, and pork. The women had gotten their helpings first, mainly because Chichi held a certain cast iron pan over her shoulder, ready to use on the super strong boys at a moments notice.

"Now you can dig in boys," Chichi said with all seriousness as the four men went into their somewhat controlled feeding frenzy. As dish after dish began piling up, Chichi leaned over to Cologne.

"Thanks for helping me provide this feast," she whispered to the queen.

"It's alright, I've seen their appetites and it's my duty as an amazon," Cologne whispered back, "and besides he'll probably be doing us a big favor in training the new son-in-law."

The boys finished the feast in record time, three of them patting their stomachs and one looking indifferent. Then again, Vegeta wasn't one to show much emotion anyway.

'No matter how many times Shampoo see it, Shampoo never get used to it,' she thought as Gohan and Chichi cleared the table of dishes to wash.

"Goten can help me wash these, won't you Goten!" Chichi told her two children. Just as the youngest one was about to protest, Chichi glared at him. Goten readily complied, knowing it was best not to infuriate his mother.

"Gohan, we have something to discuss," Cologne told the teen and with that the two older saiyans and the two amazons went into the living room.

* * *

In the living room

The old woman stood in front of the other three as she took a drag off of her pipe. The woman was deep in thought, thinking if she should ask herself or have her great grandaughter ask Gohan to teach the young woman and the cursed boy the power of flight. A certain clearing of the throat however, from a certain Prince of all Saiyans, snapped the two and a half foot tall woman out of her train of thought.

"Why did you teach Gohan the Hiryu Shoten Ha?!" the prince sternly asked the old woman.

"Quite an odd time to ask that question, don't you think Vegeta?" Cologne answered back, not appreciating what she felt was rudeness from the relatively much younger man,"but I will answer you." The old woman composed herself, ready to explain.

"One reason I taught him the attack, along with other attacks, is simple...I wanted someway to reward him for killing Cell and saving this world," she told him, not conveying her annoyance. Vegeta began to walk away, when she pointed her staff at him.

"I'm not finished!" she shouted at the prince causing him to turn toward the woman suddenly and shock to the two teenagers,"the other was because you weren't giving Gohan the time to grieve for the loss of his father and hounding him for a fight!" Vegeta, upon hearing that, really started to dislike what he saw was an old ghoul on a stick.

"Just be glad I don't blow up your village, you old crone," Vegeta simply replied with disdain as he walked out of the front door. He knew that if he stayed he would've done something stupid in which he would have an angry Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to deal with and he wasn't interested in a one way trip to Other World.

"Why is Mr. Vegetable Man always so rude?" Shampoo asked to no one in particular.

"He probably has Napolean Complex, anyway what did you have to ask me Great Elder?" Gohan questioned to get the conversation back on topic. Cologne took another puff on her pipe and hopped onto the top part of her staff, and held onto the fat part so she could look him in the eye.

"Your mother told me that you want to go to high school. Since you tend to have your nose in the books when you're not sparring with Piccolo or dealing with that boorish Vegeta I believe you will do well. I have an arrangement which might benefit us both." Cologne said," I will let Shampoo tell you the rest."Gohan turned his attention to Shampoo, who had a pair of what most people would call puppy dog eyes looking straight at the him.

"Please teach Airen and me how to fly?" Shampoo pleaded to the young man, which Gohan's face immediately brightened. He was proud that she had found a husband, though not yet knowing the details of said arrangement.

"What's the lucky guys name?" Gohan asked the girl.

"His name Ranma!' she exclaimed, causing the boy to freeze for a second.

"Wait...you mean you and the...girl you were chasing are...are...are married!" Gohan replied, total confusion apparent on his face. Shampoo walked up to Gohan and went straight up to his face.

"SHAMPOO NO PERVERT GIRL!" she shouted at the half saiyan, feeling that she had to defend herself. Afterall, Ranma was a man with a curse, not that Gohan knew that little detail. Her shouting caused the entire group, minus Vegeta who really didn't give two cents if the amazon was a lesbian or not, to enter the living room. Bulma and Chichi chuckled at the whole thing, seeing Shampoo seething and the teenage boy totally puzzled.

"Gohan, Ranma is a boy under a Jusenkyo Curse. Shampoo has one of those also," Bulma said, which immediately put Gohan's mind back into order.

"Ah, so because of his curse...he becomes a girl when hit with cold water. I should've known, sorry Shampoo," the half saiyan told his friend.

"Is ok Gohan, just never call me pervert girl again," Shampoo replied, who was proud straight woman thank you very much.

After that little situation was diffused, Gohan had an idea. Since he had heard that Shampoo had a Jusenkyo curse herself, and he knew that it could be one of over a hundred of them he decided to run up to his room, causing confusion among the group. A few moments later he came with a suit of what was known as Saiyan Armor. It looked like spandex, and a flexible white and yellow breastplate, which could be considered bulletproof.

"Here change into this, if you don't mind demonstrating how a Jusenkyo curse works," Gohan told the amazon,"it can shrink or expand to any size since it's Bulma's newest model."

Shampoo looked at the armor before shrugging her shoulders and going to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came into the living room, the armor hugging her warrior's figure. If there were a pervert in the room, he would look at this like a wolf would his next meal. Luckily though Gohan had much better manners and Goten was too young to be curious about girls.

"Armor comfortable Gohan," she smiled at her friend and checking herself from head to toe. Chichi then went back and filled a glass full of water. Moments later she dumped the water onto her 'little sister' and she immediately shrank. Then she quickly formed into a small white cat, with purple ears paws, and little gold bells hanging from her long fur on the sides of her face. The cat's armor also shrank.

"Hmm...very well I will help with training Ranma. I take it he goes to high school and I will attend," Gohan said as though it was a foregone conclusion. Cologne nodded, while Chichi put on a small kettle of hot water. After it got sufficiently hot she poured a small amount on the cat, causing her to turn back to normal. The Saiyan Armor expanded, which avoided a potentially embarrassing situation of a nude Shampoo and all the craziness that would probably happen.

One little boy however, was not happy that Shampoo went back to normal. He crossed his arms and pouted like the baby of the family would often do when they didn't get their way.

"I wanted to keep the kitty," Goten pouted, which caused the entire group to laugh.

And so Gohan had agreed to train Ranma for the Amazon Queen.

A/n : I know that he didn't train in the original DBZ, but Mr. Toriyama's original intent was to have Gohan be the hero after Cell. One more thing I tried to have Vegeta help Gohan train, while trying to keep him in character as much as possible. Please read and review


	3. Chapter 2 :Gohan and Ranma

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

A/N: I will be using elements of Ranma 1/2 anime and manga, since the manga went further into the Ranma timeline than the anime.

Chapter 2: Gohan and Ranma

The next day

Today had begun the same as most other days did for Ranma Saotome. The young teen would get up out of his bedroll and put on a tank top and a pair of blue pants. The lean built young man would walk into the family room for breakfast. He sat down indian style at the small, short table, which was common in more traditional japanese style homes, while most of the small group were on their knees.

"Hey Pops, did ya eat all the food again!" Ranma shouted at the bald, fat man in a white gi and glasses.

"You watch your manners boy! It's not ready yet!" the old man shouted back at his son. Before the argument could get too heated however, two women entered the room carrying food inside. The food they were carrying was typical of a japanese breakfast consisting of rice, a small amount of fish, pickled vegetables, and other various types of food. One of them was around twenty years old with an apron on, a simple housedress, and her long hair in a side-falling ponytail. The other was a woman around her late thirties with a pink kimono and her hair up in a braided bun.

"My, My it sure smells delicious eh Tendo,"Genma said to his friend.

"You said it, Saotome," the brown-gi wearing man named Soun Tendo replied to his friend Genma Saotome. The family began eating their breakfast and speaking about many little things.

"Ranma, after breakfast we need to talk," the young sixteen year old girl with the pageboy haircut told her fiancee, with utmost seriousness.

"What did I do now, Akane!" the boy defensively replied for he knew the temper that the young girl had and had been the brunt of her violent assaults many times. Akane simple reply was to go back to her breakfast, which shocked the young man to say the least. The boy didn't know whether to be scared or relieved. True after the failed wedding the violence between them had went down some, but the young man was still not used to this reaction.

A hand with chopsticks going for one of his pickled vegetables snapped the boy out of his shock. Ranma grabbed the offending hand and looked over to who the hand belonged. What shocked no one, least of all him, said hand belonged to his father Genma, who responded with a goofy grin.

"I was saving it for you?" Genma rhetorically questioned his son before he was grabbed by his flesh and blood and tossed from the family room into the koi pond behind the Tendo patriarch. What came out of the pond was a giant panda with an angry look on his face. The creature shook the water out of it's fur before charging toward the room. The boy responded by leaping from his spot and springing off of the panda's head before landing just short of the small pond. The giant animal landed face first onto the small black porch as a result of being used as a springboard.

The animal sprang up, sporting a big, red mark where his face landed. If it was furious when he was thrown into the pond before, he looked even more furious as he charged at his son. Ranma ran straight at his father in response and the two started sparring in earnest.

"Does it have to be like this all the time?" the seventeen year old in the sweatshirt and the overalls groaned.

"Well Nabiki, boys will be boys I suppose," replied the pink kimono lady.

"They get along so well!" smiled the eldest daughter, not thinking ill of them at all,"don't you agree Auntie Saotome."

"Well Kasumi...if you consider them not killing each other getting along then yes I would have to agree," Nodoka replied as she calmly sipped her tea. Akane stood up, somewhat annoyed at the routine sparring sessions between those two.

"Tell Ranma I will be waiting for him in the dojo," the youngest daughter said as she excused herself from the table and walked away from the scene. In response Nabiki stood up and yelled what Akane had said to them, which caused Ranma to lower his guard for a second. The panda grinned just before seizing the advantage, swatting his son into the pond.

What came out next was a girl several inches shorter, rather busty, and with red hair ready to strike the panda. As she readied her attack the panda reached behind him and pulled out a sign with some scribbly handwriting.

(Go see Akane NOW!) the sign read in Japanese kanji. Girl Ranma, or Ranko as some tend to call her, responded by punting the panda into lower earth orbit in anger.

"And don't come back no time soon Pops!" the red head yelled out before walking into the house and out of the family room.

* * *

Inside the Dojo

Akane was in a yellow gi as she set up blocks for her to break. She often did this breaking exersice most every morning, whether it was a school day or not. The young girl sat up a pile of four blocks on top of a couple of vertical cinderblocks. The girl lifted up her hand and gave a loud "hiya" yell before chopping said blocks in half.

The door slid open and Ranma entered the dojo, wearing a white t-shirt that covered more of the girl's frontside. The young girl walked up to his/her fiance as she sat up more blocks.

"Whatcha wanna talk about Akane,you looked serious back there," the female with the male identity said, trying her best to be nice, which was hard for someone that spent most of their life without their mother. Akane chose that moment to get away from her exercise for a bit. She took a deep breath to compose herself before her and Ranma sat down on the dojo floor.

"Ranma...if we ever try to get married again..." Akane said trying to get the words out.

"Well go on.." Ranma replied with a bit of impatience. The young fiance wanted to scream at him, but somehow managed not to for some reason.

"I want it to be after high school, ok," the naturally born tomboyish girl said to the young man,"you know, in case martial arts doesn't work out for us."

As she said that it was the first time Ranma began thinking about what would happen if the martial arts didn't work out. All his life he had his father telling him that the Anything Goes school was his path in life whether he liked it or not. This one statement from his, or her fiance at the moment, had him at least try to think about other avenues in life. He probably would follow the mine riddled path that his father laid before him, but it would be nice to have other options. The young girl, or rather the young man in cursed form, nodded his head in agreement.

Nodoka chose that time to slide the door open and walk in with the kettle of hot water. If this was a couple of months ago Ranma would freak out in fear of forced honor suicide, but the fact that she found out while he went to retrieve the family treasure from his father had brought said fear down to nearly nothing. The boy stood up as she poured the hot water on him, changing the cursed girl form back into his natural male form.

"What were you two talking about just now?" the woman asked her son and her probable future daughter in law. Akane pretty much repeated the understanding that her and Ranma had reached, which had a look of surprise on the mature woman's face. Her Ranma had just started thinking about other avenues besides martial arts, if even for a moment. This made her proud of the young woman that was the most likely candidate for marriage to her boy.

Their little discussion of Ranma's and Akane's plans however, had barely even gotten off of the ground as a certain purple-haired amazon smashed her way past the dojo wall. At one time this would shock the three participants, but now they were used to this unique way of entering a building.

"Can't you at least use the door Shampoo," Ranma groaned at one of Akane's competitors for marriage.

"Door take too long. How many time Shampoo tell you that," the chipper girl in the chinese shirt and pants replied as she went inside. With a jubiliant "Aiya" she ran to her fiance and gave him a big hug as she always does when she sees him. The other fiance was getting angry at the sudden display of affection and responded by elbowing Ranma on top of his head.

"Akane, you always jealous," Shampoo pointed out with a glare.

"I am not!" the japanese teen screamed at her rival. The two of them continued to glare at each other when Ranma managed to squirm his way from Shampoo's grip.

"I'm sure you have a reason for being here Shampoo," Ranma's mother interjected, which calmed down the tense atmosphere and the two girls broke their death glare as a result.

"Sure..now why Shampoo here...oh yes I bring friend to teach Airen how to fly," Shampoo told them, which caused Ranma to chuckle a bit. The amazon glared at the pig-tailed boy for she thought how dare he not believe her.

"S-Sorry Shampoo it just sounds a little farfetched to me," Ranma replied, trying not to laugh at the concept she had presented.

"You no believe me, fine. He show you when he get here." she said with a little smirk, which caused Ranma and Akane to worry. Usually when Shampoo had that little evil smile, trouble was sure to follow.

* * *

On the streets of Nerima, not far removed from Furinkan High...

Gohan was walking down the street with a paper indicating that he had a perfect on the entrance exam. He had also on that paper that he would be a junior upperclassmen, much like Akane and Ranma would this year. The teen in the brown slacks and white t-shirt had the delicious smell of food hit his nose, which caused a small rumble to sound out from his stomach.

'Good thing mom gave me some yen in case I got hungry. I could use a light snack' the young half saiyan thought as he counted the money in his billfold. He quickly put his wallet in his pocket as he looked the place over. The restaurant was a small, traditionally japanese looking place with a little sign with the name 'Ucchan's'. The young teenager slid the door open and looked around the inside.

"Welcome to Ucchan's sugar! Take a seat I'll be right with you!" the young cook with dark brown hair told the saiyan as she flipped her okonomiyaki over for another customer. As Gohan took his seat he could hear a couple of young boys groan and whisper some things about him behind his back.

"Oh don't worry about them, it's just Hiroshi and Daisuke. They tend to groan all the time. Now what will it be big guy?" the woman asked Gohan with pen and paper in hand.

"I'll have two shrimp and squid, one chicken and mixed vegetables, and one beef and mixed vegetables please," Gohan replied. The young chef began in earnest to pull out her ingredients and chop them into fine pieces. She took about 15 minutes and made sure that especially the chicken was done before putting the ingredients into her four small batter bowls. She stirred the mixture in each bowl, making sure that the batter for each okonomiyaki was uniform before pouring them onto the flat-top grill. It only a short time for the japanese style pizzas to finish cooking before she put them on one plate to serve to the young teenager.

"So that's two squid and shrimp, one chicken and veggie, and one beef and veggie," the chef smiled to her saiyan customer. Gohan took the plate and began eating the okonomiyaki leisurely. He savored each flavor that touched his tongue as the young man was busy munching the delicious okonomiyaki.

"What brings you to Nerima, you don't seem like your from here?" the chef questioned Gohan.

"I'm here because the school is said to be welcoming to martial artists," Gohan said politely before taking a bite out of his second okonomiyaki. Normally people would see him consume them at an inhuman pace, but every once in a while he liked to at least taste the food that he eats.

'Why do I get the feeling that's not the only reason he's here,' the chef thought as she watched him eat his okonomiyaki. She continued to study him as he ate and noticed that he was pretty well built. The teen girl reasoned that he was at least a natural 210 pounds and around six feet one inch tall, pretty above average for Japanese people. Gohan noticed the way the girl was looking at him and immediately finished his last okonomiyaki.

"You must not get many strangers around here," Gohan smiled, which caused the owner to snap out of her train of thought.

"I was just wondering why else you would choose to go to Furinkan?" she asked honestly to the young warrior for she knew the strange things that always seem to happen there.

"Oh well...because a martial artist I'm supposed to help teach goes to that particular school, along with a friend of mine." Gohan answered as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"And just who is this martial artist, and who is this friend?" the young girl smiled at him. Gohan did get a passing thought that she was cute when she smiled, but didn't think too much about it as he was about to reply.

"Ranma Saotome and...well I don't know if you know my friend," Gohan replied, which peaked the curiousity of the chef.

"Why don't you say the name and see if I remember it," she replied in a way that Gohan could not find any suspicion in whatsoever.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Shampoo?" Gohan asked the chef. Little did he know that the mere mention of that name would cause anger to start festering inside the spatula wielding martial artist. One of her hands happen to grip the heavy unorthodox weapon as she tried to keep her furious temper in check.

"Yes I know her, now what have you heard about this thing between Ranma and Shampoo?" the cook asked with a serious look on her face, trying not to convey her anger at the Amazon.

"Well...only that she told me him and her were a loving couple," Gohan shrugged, not knowing why the chef would ask such questions. Evidently neither Cologne, Shampoo, nor even Bulma gave him the slightest hint at the truth of the matter between Ranma and the saiyan's childhood friend. The girl brought out her spatula and held it forward as if she were holding a two handed katana sword.

"Loving couple huh!" the chef screamed as she brought the spatula over her head and swung downward at the saiyan. What she didn't expect however was that Gohan would block it with one finger effortlessly. He then swung his other hand faster than she could see and had her weapon in his hand. The girl had a look of disbelief on her face, which overpowered her anger.

"Hmm...good craftsmanship, only in Japan," he complemented as he looked at the spatula and twirled it around a bit. The fighter looked at every detail as he swung it with unbelieveable skill.

The waitress in the kimono had seen enough and turned her whole body toward the young teenager. The young woman had a glare on her that could burn a hole through someone. Someone had offended the mistress, something that this person couldn't forgive.

"What did you do to Mistress Ukyo!" the woman shouted which puzzled Gohan a bit. The saiyan silently swore that the voice was somehow male in origin. The young man shrugged his shoulders a bit as he leaned the spatula against the wall.

"Nothing, just keeping her from hurting someone with this spatula. It could cave in someone's skull if the person whacked was just an average, untrained one." Gohan replied with confusion at the whole situation. One minute the chef was serving him Okonomiyaki, the next she wanted to give him a concussion. The waitress, or rather waiter in a purple and white kimono with his long hair in a ponytail, decided to charge at the boy with sword in hand. Gohan's new opponent slashed at him over and over, but couldn't seem to hit the target as they were either blocked with one finger or dodged. The crossdressing male thrusted his katana forward when his saiyan opponent caught the offending object between his two fingers. Gohan turned his hand to the side, which caused the blade to break.

The transgender ninja sank to his knees crying in lament for his family katana being broken. The fact that it was so easily split by the saiyan hit the waiter as if he were shot straight in the heart.

"You know how much that sword cost to get back," the kunoichi cried to his opponent.

"You could've hurt someone accidently, I couldn't let that happen," Gohan chastised the swordsman. Ukyo walked out to her employee and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Konatsu, why don't you take care of the restaurant while I explain some things to this man," Ukyo told the young man with the feminine personality. Just like that the ninja leapt with joy before running all over the place, cleaning and uttering what a kind boss Ukyo was to him.

"Work sure does make him happy doesn't it," Gohan said before the two walked outside, Ukyo picking up her battle spatula in the process.

* * *

Outside the restaurant..

The two teenage fighters stared at each other, neither making a move. Gohan held the piece of Konatsu's sword in his right hand as he looked at the young Okonomiyaki chef/martial artist. Ukyo placed a hand behind her on the handle of the spatula in case her opponent made an aggressive move towards her.

"One question big guy, did Cologne send you to eliminate me?" the teen business owner asked the vastly more powerful young man across from her.

"No, I just came here because your food smelled delicious," Gohan answered in all honesty. Ukyo looked at the half saiyan to see any signs of dishonesty. When she could find none she took her hand off of the handle and relaxed her guard around him.

"Sorry about the way I was earlier," Ukyo apologized,"it's just that Shampoo and I hadn't had such a good history with each other. You see, she has used all sorts of tricks to win my fiancee Ranma and.."

"What? You mean to say your engaged to the same man as Shampoo is bound to by Amazon Law?" Gohan interjected, shocked at this latest development.

"You mean that crazy law that says that she has to marry the man who defeats her in battle?! What kind of crazy rule is that anyway!" Ukyo screamed at the young man, not caring at the slightest about the laws of a chinese village. As she saw it those rules really don't apply in Japan and thus, at least in her mind, Shampoo has no claim to Ranma.

"I see you have no respect for tribal customs. Very well, it is your right after all," Gohan replied, which seemed to stun Ukyo a bit. She looked down dejectely as she kicked a stray pebble out of the way.

"It's not that it's just...well it's complicated ok." Ukyo replied in attempt to put an end to the topic at hand. She took a deep breath, hoping not to mess up the situation with this stranger anymore than she felt that it was already been so far.

"Hmm..seems like a bit of a mess that you three are in...I wonder if there are anymore 'fiancees' I should be aware about," Gohan told the young girl before throwing the broken part of Konatsu's blade down and sticking it deep into the pavement.

"Plenty if his no good father has anything to do with it!" Ukyo blurted out, showing her distaste for a certain overweight martial artist. Afterall she has really good reason to be, the man accepted a dowry for an engagement only to run off with said gift and leaving her behind.

"Oh so your fathers agreed to the engagement between you two. Sounds like this father of Ranma's is a con artist." Gohan deduced, to which Ukyo was in full agreement with.

"You don't know the half of it. I'll tell you that story later." Ukyo told the man she was no longer aggressive towards,"say your headed to the Tendo Dojo right."

"Yeah, that's where Shampoo told me to meet her." Gohan replied.

"You mind if I tag along with you?" Ukyo replied to him," Konatsu can take care of the place when I get back."

"Eh I don't see why not, but I could at least tell you my name first. Gohan Son," he introduced with a traditional bow.

"Ukyo Kuonji," the girl replied with her own bow. The two of them walked down the street when Ukyo just had a stray thought into her head.

'My, my Shampoo never told me she had such handsome friends.'

* * *

Inside the dojo

Three teenagers waited for this friend of Shampoo's to arrive. Ranma was sitting indian style, his annoyance growing every second. Two ladies were sitting in a circle with him, waiting with some eagerness. Nodoka had already left the scene to help Kasumi with some cleaning.

"I wonder what this friend of yours is capable of?" Akane asked Shampoo. The amazon looked over to her friend/rival with a smile on her face.

"He one who kill Cell when he was little boy," Shampoo answered, not a clue what seriousness her statement carried.

"What? You got to be kidding," Akane groaned at the young amazon.

"Who you think did it? Weird man with shaggy hair that has big mouth?" Shampoo replied while pointing at the other girl. Akane started to get angry at the amazon, for you see she believed wholeheartedly that said man was the hero that killed the plague known as Cell. Many people believed this to be true, even her friends and people from all over the world.

"His name is Hercule Satan!" Akane seethed.

"Shampoo just stating fact," Shampoo replied, which seemed to have the youngest Tendo even more worked up.

The two girls sprang to their feet and got into their fighting stances. Both women stood still, not one of them knowing which would make the first move. As the tension rose in the room Ranma was all of the sudden snapped out of his annoyed mood.

"What the!" Ranma shouted as he felt a very powerful ki approach the house. Ignoring the fact that the two women were shocked out of their fighting mood, he focused on the energy signature. It was powerful sure, but to him it wasn't...evil like a certain pervert with a high power level.

"This guy...I bet that freak Happosai would be scared if this power approached him," Ranma said to his two fiancees seriously. Akane had a look of worry for her fiancee while Shampoo just had a knowing smile on her face.

'Hmm...so Ranma finally able to take Shampoo seriously,' the amazon thought. All of the sudden the doorbell rang and they heard Kasumi announce that she would greet them. The three people opened the sliding glass door and walked toward the door as well. They stopped midway when they saw the eldest daughter talking to two figures at the doorway.

"Why hello Ukyo," the young motherly figure smiled before she looked over to Ukyo's companion. She gave him a bit of a lookover as she noticed that he was pretty built, but she was able to hide her amazement with her usual smile. "Why don't you two come in?"

"Sure thing Kasumi," Ukyo replied while he remained quiet. The two entered the Tendo house and took their shoes off, as was the custom in Japan. Gohan looked over at the three people that were close to the 20 year old that greeted them. The purple haired amazon stepped forward to Gohan with her hands on her hips, showing her impatience.

"What take you so long? Why is spatula girl here?" Shampoo asked, displeased that Ukyo was in the same house as her. True, she did help with stopping Ranma and Akane's wedding, but as long as they were both after young Mr. Saotome ... Well let's just say that said alliance was never easy for those two.

"I can ask you the same thing?" Ukyo glared at her arch-rival. The two walked to each other, ignoring everything else in the room. One could say that their staredown was so intense that a small bolt of electricity sparked between them. Gohan took this as an opportunity to walk over to the pig tailed boy.

"Are they always like this," Gohan whispered to Ranma.

"Yep, pretty much," the youngest Saotome groaned, mometarily forgetting Gohan's huge ki level," I take it your Shampoo's friend."

"Yep, Gohan Son, your new sensei," he introduced to his new student.

"Ranma Saotome," said the new pupil with a polite bow. Normally he wasn't very mannerly, but something tends to change when you feel a power like Gohan's. Nevermind that the saiyan probably wouldn't kill him, but young Mr. Saotome had no idea of that yet.

A/N 2: Gohan and Ranma's 17th birthday May 20th, Shampoo and Ukyo's 17th birthday July 10th. Akane and Ryouga's birthday July 31st. My attempt to have them be 17 and upperclassmen. This won't be an Akane bashing fic and I have plans for Ryouga.


	4. Chapter 3 :Terms and Agreements

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 3: Terms and Agreements

A few minutes after Ranma and Gohan meet

The little group knelt around the small table as they looked at their newest guest. None knew what to say as each of them had different feelings toward the young saiyan. Shampoo looked over at her friend, waiting for him to say something. Just then the middle Tendo daughter, Nabiki, entered the room. She looked at the silent group and noticed the man sitting beside the Chinese Amazon. She couldn't help but give the well-built man a lookover before she winked at the purple haired girl.

"Whoa Shampoo, you landed yourself a gem there," she said in a rare compliment.

"Oh he no Shampoo's airen," Shampoo told the girl with a faint blush on her cheeks. Nabiki, being the perceptive one of the Tendo clan, picked up on the reaction and pressed her face closer to Gohan. The young man couldn't help but feel like he was in an interrogation room the way she looked at him. She felt that deep down there might be some connection other than friendship between the two amazons, though they themselves haven't figured that out yet or it could be nothing at all. Nabiki took a mental note to talk to Cologne later about the subject as she sat at her spot around the family table.

"So tell me, since you and Shampoo aren't dating...are you here to eliminate my dear daughter Akane?" Soun cried as tears streamed down his face. Akane glared at Gohan upon her father asking the loaded question.

"Wha...NOO...why would I want to hurt any of your daughters sir!"Gohan shouted, trying to defuse the increasingly tense situation.

"Why, WHY!" Soun shouted,"you know perfectly well WHY!."

"No, actually I don't," Gohan replied honestly. Ukyo picked that moment to tap him on the shoulder.

"You asked me if Ranma had any more fiancees right? We'll the girl over there glaring at you is number three." Ukyo told the saiyan, which caused Shampoo to get a little nervous.

"Evidently someone didn't tell me the whole story. Happy couple huh," Gohan said as he looked over at the Amazon, who could only stammer as a reply. However, he did give his word that he would train both Ranma and Shampoo and any son of Goku would never go back on his word if it could possibly be helped. He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he tried to find a solution to this new dilemma.

"Why don't we just hear what he has to say?" Ranma's mother Nodoka asked the group, which seemed to calm everyone down. Akane was still glaring at the guest.

"Where to begin...ok well I'll just come out and say it. I'm here to teach Ranma and Shampoo how to control their ki without emotion and fly." Gohan simply stated while ignoring the glaring Akane. This statement did earn some laughter from a certain overweight martial artist.

"You know people can't fly!" Genma chided the young saiyan. Gohan smirked at the skeptical old man as he stood up on his feet. After just a moment the young teen started floating above the ground effortlessly. This act amazed and shocked everyone, and even got Akane out of her angry mood. Gohan took it a step further and gently glided out of the door toward the koi pond.

'Well I'll be...one things for sure the old ghoul don't disappoint most of the time,' Ranma thought, also noting the few times she has trained him on certain techniques.

Gohan was outside and motioned the little group to join him. The Tendos,Saotomes and the okonomiyaki chef clamored to the back porch to see the floating young man. Shampoo just walked over and leapt over them, using the old man as an unwilling springboard and landed into the backyard on her feet.

"Shampoo should I give them a bit of a show or not?" Gohan asked his friend. The amazon gave a little nod and with that Gohan shot straight up into the afternoon air. The young man then dived downward and went into a figure 8, which amazed the small group and made a certain fat martial artist look quite foolish.

"So people can't fly, huh pops," Ranma snickered toward his father.

"Show me some respect boy!" Genma shouted at his son, despite the fact that a certain half saiyan made him look like a fool.

Gohan touched down and looked at both male Saotomes glare at each other. The young half-alien walked over to Shampoo, who just greeted him with a smile.

"Are those two always like this?" he asked his tribal sister.

"Yep, those two no know when to not argue." she replied as the two of them went into fighting stances. Gohan leapt up and landed inbetween them.

"Can you two settle your differences later?" Gohan asked of the father and son. The father responded by throwing a punch at Gohan. The boy let the hit connect but to the old man's surprise didn't cause the slightest bit of discomfort for the young guest. In fact Genma heard a few bones in his fist break and cried out in agony as he held his own hand. His wife went over to him and grabbed the hand that struck Gohan. She touched it in various places and saw the grimace on her husband's face as she touched certain spots.

"It is broken indeed. My, my young Gohan certainly is a tough one isn't he."Nodoka said as she let go of her husband's hand.

"Aww dammit..I gotta take Pop to Dr. Tofu now!" Ranma groaned as he walked over to his injured father.

"That's two things you've broken so far in combat!" Ukyo said to the young saiyan, " and you haven't thrown a single punch."

"Eh, didn't really have to I guess..." Gohan replied as he scratched the back of his head. Ranma went up to the other teenage boy and gave a bit of a glare to him.

"I could've beat him you know. Don't think you was just doin' that to protect me or nothin," Ranma told the half alien as if to say he didn't need his help.

"I know you could've but I really didn't like the way your father snickered at me when I explained why I was here. Think of it as a bit of payback for me." he replied to Ranma, who kind of wanted to laugh at what he thought was the stupidity of his father striking someone with that hard of a jaw.

"I have a feeling he's learned his lesson," Nodoka interjected between the two boys, "now I have to take my husband to the doctor. I'm sure you and my son have much to discuss."

Nodoka walked out with her injured husband and left the group alone with Gohan.

Now that he felt everything was back in order, Gohan cleared his throat and took a deep breath. The saiyan had much to consider, as the situation became much different than what he had expected. First, Ranma had three fiancees, and all were probably martial artists. There was Shampoo, to which Gohan felt was very capable to learn the techniques that he would teach her. Then there was Ukyo, to who Gohan could tell was very strong for not knowing how to fully control her ki and was deadly to anyone with her battle spatula that isn't superhuman like him, Vegeta, or even Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. Which left Akane, a real wild card for the super saiyan. He could deduce that she was a fighter, judging by her gi and relatively strong aura compared to the others, but had no idea how well she would receive instruction. Lastly there was Ranma himself, who Gohan could tell was stronger than his father and any other martial artist in the room, except the saiyan himself of course.

"Hmm...this is a pickle indeed. My, my Ranma you certaintly are popular with the ladies," Gohan joked, which started to get on the pig-tailed boy's nerves a bit.

"Could you please get to the point!" Ranma growled at the much stronger fighter.

"Of course Saotome. As I said before I came to teach you and Shampoo how to control your ki without using an emotional base, and how to fly. Not to say that emotions do not play a part afterall. I was just going to teach you and Shampoo, but considering the current situation I think that it would be disasterous to follow that course. You know how Amazons detest "obstacles" and I fear that this training might be used the wrong way..."

"What you mean "wrong way"!" Shampoo shouted as she interrupted Gohan's speech.

"Please don't interrupt, Shampoo, or I won't train you at all," Gohan said with the seriousness that he felt it demanded. Shampoo abruptly stopped talking, for the saiyan was held in high regard in her village despite the fact that he wasn't raised in China.

"Now I will continue...Ah yes, there is only one solution to this situation. Ranma I will train regardless, that is if he wants training," Gohan paused awaiting the other teenage boy's reply.

"Your damn right I want you to train me!" Ranma replied quickly, which garnered a smile from Gohan.

"Thought so, I like your enthusiasm. Ok then I have one thing I must say and it is very important. Since I believe in an even playing field, here is my condition... I will either train all three of you...or none of you, your choice." Gohan finished his speech. He felt three different emotions from the three different women vying for Ranma's hand in marriage. Ukyo he could tell was excited to have her abilities pushed to a high level. Shampoo he could tell didn't like his solution one bit, but she knows how Gohan operates and how he liked to create a challenge when he so desired, so she bit her tongue.

The saiyan looked over at Akane, who was just a big 110lb bag of mixed emotions. She was conflicted on the inside. Sure, from what she could tell and how easily he was able to subdue Genma Saotome by taking a punch that he was good, but there was a little nagging question in her mind.

"Gohan, did you really defeat Cell?" the youngest asked, not being able to hold that question in any longer. Ranma's official new sensei knew that he couldn't lie to this girl. He did give an amused smile to Shampoo as he suspected she told Akane of said feat. True, Gohan never talked about that day much, but after seven years he was able to look at that day without regret and self-pity.

"Yes I did Miss...Akane is it," Gohan replied, hestiant to remember her name for she was quiet up to that point. The girl decided to test the saiyan warrior by producing a mallet and tried to whack him with the blunt object. She charged and swung the weapon as fast as she could, however Gohan simply placed one finger on the mallet, shattering it into many pieces. Akane could only stand in disbelief as she held out her empty hands.

"Nice Bakusai Tenketsu, you didn't even leave the handle. You don't even shout the name either." Ranma complemented as if he had seen it before.

"Thanks Ranma! I'm surprised you know the name of that technique. Not very useful directly against any animals or humans, but let's me clear obstacles without any unnecessary destruction," Gohan pointed out," so fiancees are you in or out."

"Shampoo in!" she replied while standing at attention.

"I'm in sensei!" Ukyo replied, duplicating her amazon rival's position. Gohan turned his attention to the youngest Tendo daughter who had shaken herself out of her amazement after a moment.

"I'm in," Akane told Gohan with a look of determination. She was going to see this through no matter the obstacles.

"Good, good...then your training will begin tomorrow. Meet me at the Cat Cafe at 6 am. I also have another student coming and its a surprise," Gohan said to his new pupils.

The young man also reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The young saiyan brought out around 2200 yen and placed it in Ukyo's hand. The chef just looked at him blankly as she held the money.

"This should cover my bill at Ucchan's. I don't like having debts go unpaid you know," Gohan told Ukyo, who placed the money into her pocket and made a mental note to place it in the cash drawer when she went back. One person saw the yen however, and ran up to grab his arm.

"How about I show you around town a bit, eh Gohan," Nabiki smiled and winked at him. Gohan just scratched the back of his head nervously in response.

"Yeah, and he can have empty pockets to show for it," chided Ranma, which earned a glare from Nabiki. Afterall, in Nabiki's mind at least, how dare he try to stop her from at least getting to know the guy eventhough it would take some of his yen to do so.

'Why is con artist girl trying to get to Shampoo's Goh...why am I thinking of him that way all of sudden. Shampoo supposed to love Ranma!' she thought as the scene with the middle Tendo daughter and her friend developed.

Gohan managed to free his arm from Nabiki's grip, much to her surprise. She stood up straight and looked Gohan eye to eye.

"Ok Gohan, I just want to take you around town." the money savvy one of the Tendo clan told him.

"I don't know.." Gohan replied, wary of the information Ranma told him. Nabiki at this point was getting tired of his apprehension with her and decided to compromise a bit with him.

"If it will make you feel better, why not have your new students come along," the short haired girl offered to the half-saiyan," and besides, its been awhile ever since Ranma had an ice cream anyway."

As if on cue the pig tailed boy grabbed a bucket and dipped it into the koi pond. He then proceeded to dump the cold water onto his head, and he became his girl form.

'Bizarre...good thing I was told about this earlier,' Gohan thought as he looked at his new, now female student.

* * *

At the ice cream parlor...

The small group walked up to the counter and looked over the selections of various ice cream desserts. Ranma, as she did many of times in girl form, looked over and decided to order first.

"I'll have the peanut butter and chocolate deluxe with extra M&Ms and hot fudge," the red headed pig-tailed girl ordered. The male employee scooped up the two scoops, one peanut butter and one chocolate, necessary for the dessert and applied bits of peanut butter fudge, M&Ms and the hot fudge, which would make anyone craving ice cream probably salivate.

The red headed girl started to turn on her charm and gave her best puppy dog eyed look that she could muster.

"Could I have an extra scoop of chocolate please?" Ranma asked, batting her eyelashes at the young man behind the counter and her hands folded together.

"It's on the house. Your just so cute and all." the employee told the redhead before he reached over to the scooper to apply the extra ice cream. Before he could though, another red head girl took the scooper away from him. She was only slightly taller than Ranma's girl form and her head was wrapped in a bun with a visor and the same white and red uniform that the male had on.

"You know my aunt almost fired you when you gave her the free scoop last time," the young girl associate chastised to him.

"But...But," was all that the man could stammer as she held the scooper in hand. Girl Ranma at this point was seething a bit beneath the surface. Ok she was getting pretty angry as she turned her attention to the other red head.

"Hey listen here little girl, it's just a scoop of ice cream. What harm does it do?" the sometimes Saotome girl seethed. The other auburn haired female whipped around and glared at the slightly shorter girl.

"It eats into our profits. You know, I see so many people like you bat your eyelashes and get freebies all the time and it makes me sick," she replied to Ranma. One chestnut haired girl didn't appreciate the fact that this girl was trying to make an example out of her fiance. This was a rare treat for her for she hadn't been out of the restaurant in a while and had taught Konatsu how to make a decent okonomiyaki so she could enjoy herself sometimes. Ukyo was ready to flatten the red head with the spatula, but before she got a chance Gohan stepped in front of her and gave a grin to the two bickering red headed females.

"Feisty as ever, aren't you Lime," the saiyan simply stated. Both girls snapped out of their fighting mood and looked at the interjecting party. After a moment, a smile of pure happiness came on the face of young Lime as she recognized the spiky haired teenager almost instantly.

"Gohan!" the young employee girl called out as she ran around the counter and gave him a huge hug. Gohan embraced the girl back and placed her back onto her feet. Shampoo felt another one of those pangs of jealousy again, but kept it down my mentally telling herself that she loved Ranma over and over.

'Shampoo love Ranma. Yes Ranma not Gohan. Though Gohan is handsome and...no,no,no! Shampoo love Ranma!' she thought, not paying much attention to anything else but Lime and her childhood friend. Akane noticed how the amazon looked at the scene and cleared her throat. Shampoo luckily heard the noise and it knocked her out of her conflicting emotions...for now at least. Meanwhile Lime looked at Gohan and back at the counter where her aunt/boss had been standing and giggled sheepishly. She looked a bit like Lime, though was slightly pudgy and around her early forties.

"Oh Auntie Keiko, where are my manners, this is Gohan. The boy who saved my life all those years ago," she introduced to the older woman, who in turn gave a kind and gentle smile to the young demi saiyan.

"She's told me a lot about you young Gohan. Even how you stopped that evil man from hurting my father. It took a lot of convincing to get my stubborn old father to leave that village and move in with Miss Lime and me. They even threw him a going away party." the woman told Gohan, seemingly reminiscing. Then the woman got an idea, though brilliant or not would remain to be seen.

"I tell you what. Lime why don't you join Gohan and his friends over here and well...ice cream's on me," she said, whispering the last part so that other customers couldn't hear. Gohan was about to protest when Lime whispered something in his ear on how it was probably a small reward for what he had done for her and her grandfather. Auntie Keiko then placed the extra scoop on Ranma's order and handed it to her, which caused the martial artist's face to light up.

"Well Gohan, what would you like to have?" the somewhat overweight woman asked her niece's longtime friend.

"Hmm, a Strawberry Sundae with graham crackers would be nice," the young saiyan replied.

"And your friends over here?" she asked the girls.

"I'll have a Banana Split," Akane ordered.

"Rocky Road with graham crackers," Ukyo ordered.

"Triple Chocolate Attack," Nabiki ordered.

"Vanilla with broken up Chocolate Chip Cookies," Shampoo ordered.

"Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry with graham crackers," Lime ordered

"Well I will get those to your table momentary," Keiko told the group before they went to their seats. While there waiting for their orders to arrive, Nabiki scooted herself between Gohan and Shampoo.

"You don't mind, do you Gohan dear," Nabiki rhetorically asked the young saiyan. Gohan really didn't know what to do in this situation. The middle Tendo sister seemed like a real wild card to him. At first she seemed like a gold digger to him, but then he remembered what Lime's aunt just said and that he wouldn't have to spend a single yen on anyone today.

The girls turned their attention to Lime, who was a bit nervous around Gohan's new friends.

"How is it you know Gohan?" Shampoo asked the girl point blank.

"Well, here's the story.." she said before telling the story on how she reached for the apple and fell into a raging river. She elaborated on how Gohan dove in and saved her from drowning, leaving out the tidbit where he accidently touched one of her breasts much to Gohan's relief. She continued on how he saved the village from a crime boss named Bourbon and saved her grandfather from a man named Mercenary Tao. Ranma had a few comments to say about the story.

"So let me get this straight. He blew up the shelter to show them how impossible it was to hide from Cell. And the coward named Tao cut down a tree, threw it in the air and surfed away in the sky. Hah! Would be farfetched if the hero of the story couldn't fly. But since he can...well I would have loved to see it for myself," Ranma replied honestly, since she was a terrible liar anyway. Nabiki decided to change the topic from what she thought was a good story, but unlike Mr. Bourbon she felt that she wouldn't be so stupid as to get caught by the villagers.

"You know what Gohan, you should be thankful," Nabiki pointed out to the lone male of the group, not counting the cursed form of the other male.

"Umm...why is that?" he asked.

"Well you have five lovely young ladies with you for one," Nabiki pointed out, which earned a sneer from Ranma. Ranma thought himself a guy thank you very much, eventhough he sometimes does use the girl form to his advantage and he was a girl at the moment.

"Hmm...well isn't one of them really a," Gohan replied before Nabiki shushed him.

"And two you didn't have to spend a single yen on either one of them," Nabiki winked at him, "I would consider you very lucky indeed."

'Gohan better watch out for Mercenary Girl. She'll have him poor before he know what happened,' Shampoo thought of the few interactions she has had with her. Regardless of what she really thinks of him as a potential crush she's a true friend to Gohan. Then the young male employee showed up with their perspective orders and placed them on the table.

"Thank you," Gohan said, relieved at the interruption of his conversation with Nabiki and began to eat his ice cream. The other ladies took their desserts and began to leisurely eat them. Ranma, on the other hand, was eating his ice cream at a rapid pace.

"Ranma, I think you would enjoy it more if you eat it a little slower," Gohan pointed out to the pig-tailed girl.

"I'll eat it how I want," Ranma simply groaned before going back to her ice cream. Not long after however she did experience a common affliction with eating her ice cream too fast.

"Ow...ice cream headache.." he/she groaned.

"See, Gohan was right," Akane pointed out.

"Man you are so uncute," Ranma replied like he does many a time that she had scolded him, however lightly.

"Uncute huh, ya big jerk!" the youngest Tendo girl replied, her temper beginning to simmer.

"Yep uncute, unsexy, your built like an ox and your thighs are too thick!" Ranma replied as tempermental as he could get sometimes. Akane's temper got the better of her and she just whacked her fiancee over the head with her new mallet.

"Gohan, are they always like this?" Lime asked her friend.

"I don't know," Gohan shrugged as he went back to his strawberry sundae.

"Poor Ranma honey," Ukyo responded to the situation before silently vowing to get him and Akane broken up.

'Akane too, too violent sometimes,' Shampoo thought as she went back to her ice cream and thinking about a way to break those two up also.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kami's Lookout...

One could call this place heaven. It was a giant tower which seemed to go at least three times as high as Mt. Everest with three buildings on top. The structures were ornate with gold and jewels at certain places and marble collumns at each of the three breezeways at the center building. At this small palace lived two green skinned aliens with antennae and a short, black genie like figure with white baggy arabian pants and a maroon vest.

"Piccolo, you know the project that Gohan has undertaken in training some of the new Z-fighters. Well I might have a couple of people with great potential in mind for you to train," said the little teen Guardian of the Earth in the long, white robe and dark red vest.

"Hmm...is one of them that friend of Gohan's. You know the blind one who has the duck curse," Piccolo, the one with the white cape and turban with blue gi, replied to his fellow Namekian.

"Actually he's just really near-sighted, and his name is Mu Tzu, or Mousse, but yes he is one of them," Dende responded.

"Ok...but only to help Gohan out and nothing else," Piccolo retorted back, knowing that it would bring a smile to his first friend's face and the warrior really didn't feel like arguing with the young guardian today.

"The other's name is..." Dende said before the black, genie-like figure presented a giant book called "The People of Earth."

"This book has helped many of your successors Dende. It will help you as well," the short figure pointed out.

"Thank you Mr. Popo," Dende replied in gratitude before flipping through the book. After a few moments he found the name with a picture of Piccolo's new student.

"Ryouga Hibiki, hmm...he's said to be really strong for an untapped person, has no sense of direction and tends to blame a person named 'Ranma' for anything wrong in his life. Actually I think he could be of some help to us, as it also says that he has done many acts of kindness for people in his 'accidental' travels," Dende read to Piccolo.

"Hmm...Mousse will be easy as I met him and Shampoo before. Ryouga might be a tough sell though. Mousse might know him so I will probably bring him just in case," Piccolo told Dende," I'll train them."

Dende just nodded as his friend leapt off of the lookout and flew away out of the young guardian's sight.

A/N: I know that Piccolo and Dende are technically "genderless", but it's hard not to think of them as males when you hear the male voices of the show. Plus Piccolo is much more masculine than feminine and I don't feel comfortable calling Piccolo an "it".

Don't worry Piccolo will not be in any romantic entanglements.


	5. Chapter 4: Training Day

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 4: Training Day

The Next Day at the Cat Cafe

Three Chinese Amazons stood at the building and waited for the three other new trainees. Gohan was sitting on the roof, looking at his watch. The device read 5:20 am, which was about forty minutes before they were to show. Shampoo waited alongside her friend while Mousse sat down on the other side of the girl warrior.

"If I didn't say this before Gohan, I'll say it now. I'm sure glad to see you. Eventhough you are here to train Ranma," Mousse told his friend with honesty. Sure, he didn't like the fact that he was training his arch-rival for Shampoo's love and not him, but he could forgive him because he had shown no interest in Gohan training him.

"Good to see you too, say did you have Icarus go to Kami's Lookout and give that letter asking Piccolo to train you?" the saiyan questioned.

"Yeah and I don't have an answer yet. Are you sure he can fly that high?" Mousse replied.

"You've ridden him there yourself once, of course he can," Gohan responded in a friendly, laughing matter.

"What do you mean?" the teen in glasses replied, not having a clue.

"Remember when I took you and Shampoo up to Kami's Lookout. She rode Nimbus, I flew and you rode Icarus. We went up there to meet my friend Dende from Namek. It was the only time I ever remember Shampoo over there fainting," Gohan told the two of them, earning a glare from Shampoo.

"Shampoo never faint, I just fell asleep," Shampoo replied with arms crossed, which caused Gohan and Mousse to try to hold their laughter as they both remembered that moment.

"Yeah ok Shampoo," Gohan replied, her and Mousse not believing a word as they tried to not laugh out loud.

_Flashback, Amazons at 12 years old_

_ (Xiànzài hái jìde, Dende hé duǎndí k__ěnéng b__ù huì xiàng zhèngcháng rén zhèyàng zuò bù gǎndào zhènj__īng, méiguānx__ì)"Now remember, Dende and Piccolo might not look like normal humans do so don't be shocked ok," Gohan warned his two friends as they were flying. The saiyan never wanted his friends to be treated any different just because they were aliens._

_ (T__āmen sh__ì nǐ de péngyǒu, zhèyàng t__āmen ji__ù k__ěyǐ b__ù huài, yòu)"They're friends of yours so they can't be bad, right," Mousse, who was on the dragon Icarus, reasoned to his alien friend. Gohan nodded in response which seemed to put his friend at ease for the moment._

_ (Gohan, Piccolo shì y__īg__è mówáng, zhè shì zh__ēn de__)__"Gohan, is it true that Piccolo used to be a Demon King?" Shampoo asked the young saiyan while on the nimbus cloud._

_ (Qíshí, nǐ k__ěyǐ shuō, tā de f__ùq__īn, zu__òwéi y__īg__è chuòhào. Zhè Piccolo lìng y__ī fāngmi__àn shì xié'è de, shì y__īg__è rén dì y__ī c__ì jiào wǒ)"Actually you could say that his father had that as a nickname. This Piccolo on the other hand is not evil and was the one who first taught me," Gohan replied to the not yet teenage warrior. The girl smiled in response, which caused him to blush a tiny amount. Gohan looked forward and saw that they were really close to the lookout. All three stopped in mid air and landed softly onto the surface of the half dome top._

_ Three figures made their way to the three children. Gohan smiled at the three while Mousse just stared and wondered at the unique characters._

_ (T__āmen zǒng sh__ì yǒu zhèyàng de lǜsè píf__ū ma?__)__"Have they always had green skin like this?" Mousee asked. Gohan just sweatdropped in response and made his way to his two namekian and one genie-like friend._

_ "So these are your best friends from the Amazon Village," Dende said in his usual kindly matter. Mousse seemingly got over his shock after a few seconds. Shampoo on the other hand just looked back and forth between Dende and Piccolo. Seeing them, she did what some girls tend to do when they see green skin aliens._

_ She fainted on the spot._

_ "It at least beats screaming. Don't know if my ears can take another ear piercing scream from a girl," Piccolo gruffly said before Gohan went over to wake her up._

_End Flashback_

(Wǒ cónglái méiyǒu yūn dǎo)" I never fainted," Shampoo huffed again in her native tongue.

"Actually you did," a rough voice sounded. The three amazons looked up and smiled as they saw a familiar namekian in his trademark turban, gi and cape.

"Piccolo, it's been a while," Gohan smiled to his former sensei.

"Yep it has, maybe afterwhile we can spar Gohan, But first I have to train this Amazon whelp named Mousse," Piccolo smirked, clearly wanting to keep his skills sharp as well as his former pupils and trying to dig into the long-sleeved wearing boy's skin.

"You mean you'll train me!" Mousse excitedly exclaimed and thus Piccolo's desired effect was not achieved. Gohan noticed something about Piccolo that he might've noticed or not about him.

"I didn't know you understood Chinese," Gohan said. Piccolo smirked as he sat indian style.

"Thanks to Kami I can speak every language on Earth. Makes it easier to tell people to go away." Piccolo pointed out as he has never really been one to socialize with many humans. The namekian took this time to explain to them the mission to find a martial artist named "Ryouga Hibiki" and how it was the only way he would train Mousse.

"But Ryouga could be anywhere? He tends to travel all over Japan a lot," Mousse pointed out trying to convice Piccolo to change his mind.

"Then the sooner we get going, the sooner we'll find him," Piccolo replied, not appreciating the fact that Mousse tried to avoid the mission. This particular Namek had no patience with most humans apparently. The myopic young man accepted defeat and tapped Gohan on the shoulder.

"You mind if I use Nimbus for a while?" Mousse asked his saiyan friend.

"Actually it's on loan,"Gohan replied which caused Shampoo to splash Mousse with cold water immediately.

(Quack, Quack!), shouted the duck that was obviously Mousse's cursed form.

"That much better," Shampoo smiled causing the duck to hang his head in defeat. Piccolo said his goodbye as he and Mu Mu Chan went into the air. Shampoo, glad to be rid of Mousse for the moment, looked out into the street in case her fellow pupils came into sight.

Gohan stood with his arms folded and took in a deep breath. A positive thought started to form in his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Shampoo, being surprisingly perceptive for someone who was thought of as a "bimbo" by some people, caught on to Gohan's small facial gesture.

"What make you so happy Gohan?" the amazon asked her tribal brother with curiosity. Gohan snapped out of his happy thought only to smile again at Shampoo.

"Well...for starters I'm lucky. Lucky to have you and Mousse as friends. Hopefully I will be on good terms with your fiancee," he replied.

"Why you say that?" Shampoo asked with concern.

"Think about it, most of the people I know are my dad's age. Plus my best friend other than Mousse is an alien who at one time wanted to take over the world. You, Mousse and Lime are the only three my age who I can be myself around," Gohan pointed out.

"And don't forget, many womans of Amazon Village want you as husband," Shampoo replied with a matter of fact look on her face and her pointer finger in the air. The saiyan groaned out loud at her statement.

"They only want my seed so they can have super saiyan daughters.I wouldn't consider that 'True Love' in any sense of the word" Gohan pointed out, not really wanting to think about the subject at hand. Shampoo giggled at his annoyance.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked with the same curiosity that she showed a moment ago.

"Hmm...you. Shampoo think about how you dodge Amazon Womans that chase after you. It's too too funny," Shampoo said before laughing at those thoughts again.

"You know what Shampoo...you're really cute when you giggle," Gohan said to her almost absentmindedly. The girl amazon froze at his statement.

'He say Shampoo's...cute...cute...why does heart beat so fast. Shampoo no understand this,' she thought as both her and Gohan began to blush. Just then Gohan felt three fast moving ki's coming toward them.

"Ranma is here...with the other two fiancees. Come Shampoo let's meet them at the front door," Gohan said before he leapt down to the front of the restaurant. Shampoo shook off those conflicting feelings for the moment and leapt down after him. The amazons landed on their feet and awaited the other three students.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Ah Ranma, Ukyo, Akane, glad you three could make it," said the saiyan to his students. The two japanese fiancees couldn't help but see him and Ranma have similar taste in clothing as they looked back and forth between the two.

"Hmm...am I missing something," Ranma said before looking at Gohan.

"Oh nothing Ranma honey, just the fact that you two seem to like Chinese style clothing. His is white and yours is red, but still," Ukyo replied which caused Ranma to shrug his shoulders in response.

"Actually, speaking of clothing, I have training uniforms at the spot where I picked for us to train. They will be with the other student who will meet us there," Gohan told the group.

"Say you wouldn't happen to tell us who it is now would ya?" Ranma asked, not liking the whole 'secret student' idea.

"Now, now Saotome it's a secret and you will find out soon enough," Gohan replied. Ranma muttered something under his breath about how his fellow male could keep his secrets.

"Shall we," Gohan said as he took the lead, followed by his four pupils. The spot he picked out was about a 30 minute walk from the city and it was a chance to practice in quiet.

In the woods

The group of martial artists journeyed to the training spot. It was a small clearing, with nothing but trees, a small creek and a little boy throwing small rocks into the moving water to pass the time. The breeze was still a cool one, being at the very beginning of spring. The little boy saw the group and beamed as he ran up to the saiyan in the white chinese shirt. The kid leapt into the arms of his big brother as if he hadn't seen him in forever.

"Wow, little guy it's only been one day," Gohan beamed at the child.

"I know Gohan, but I miss you. And you did promise to teach me how to fly," the little boy said to his brother. Ukyo and Akane couldn't help but smile at them as Gohan placed the boy onto his feet.

"He's so adorable!" cooed Ukyo as she couldn't help but do so.

"He really looks up to you doesn't he?" Akane asked her sensei. Ranma was surprised, silently pondering what it would be like if he had a sibling. Shampoo, however was somewhat indifferent as she already knew why the little boy was here.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to your fellow students," Gohan gently commanded to the little saiyan.

"My names Goten Son, it's nice to meet you," Goten said as he put his hands together and bowed to them. The others followed suit, except Shampoo as she already knew the boy.

Gohan reached over and his little brother placed a capsule in his hand. The young warrior mashed the top of the gray capsule and tossed it onto the ground. The capsule made a small 'poof' type noise before a metal tote came out and landed onto the ground with a thud. The older half saiyan opened the latches on those Capsule Corp cases and instructs his students to get their uniforms. The pupils reach in there and pull out their suits of saiyan style armor.

Two of the ladies were a bit skeptical to say the least when they looked at their training clothes. Both Ukyo and Akane seemed to have reservations about Gohan's choice of workout attire.

"Are you sure about this?" Ukyo asked skeptically.

"It one size fit all, and it actually comfortable," Shampoo replied, saving Gohan the trouble. Akane had a different concern however, and she wasn't one to be shy about such things.

"Are you some sort of pervert?" the youngest Tendo asked point blank.

"Umm...why you asking me that?" Gohan replied, not having the slightest idea what the girl was thinking. Akane went into her more and more dangerous train of thought.

"I get it you want to see us girls in tight spandex! C'mon Gohan admit it! You are a pervert!" she screamed at Gohan, causing him to just look at her with confusion.

"It's just training armor. If you want your yellow gi to get dirty then you don't have to wear it," Gohan simply replied, trying not to get into an argument with the girl. Akane continued her glare at the young saiyan as she gripped the spandex in her hand. Ranma groaned as he grew tired of Akane's distrust in most anything male.

"Akane, Gohan's just wanting to train you! Can't ya get off your stupid hatred of boys! I mean c'mon just this once!" Ranma shouted at the girl.

"So your taking his side!" the youngest Tendo replied to her fiancee. The two started arguing as usual until two people simply couldn't take it anymore.

"QUIET!" shouted both Gohan and Shampoo, shocking both of them out of their disruptive argument. Shampoo stepped up to the both of them, glaring at Akane much more than Ranma.

"Gohan no pervert!" Shampoo seethed causing Gohan to perk his eyes up a bit. He couldn't believe that Shampoo would stick up for him, but was relieved nonetheless. Gohan felt that he could fight his own battles, but with girls he felt help like that was at times necessary.

Akane hung her head down, realizing that she might have made an error in judgment. Her natural mistrust in boys had gotten the best of her again it seemed.

"Gohan, I'm sorry. I do want to receive training from you it's just that..." Akane said before Gohan smiled, which interrupted her train of thought.

"It's ok. Just remember that not all boys want to take advantage of you ok," Gohan replied, causing Akane to feel a sense of relief. The saiyan looked at his watch and was also relieved that they only wasted thirty minutes on the senseless argument. Gohan took another capsule from Goten and tossed it down revealing changing rooms. Without further incident the boys went into their room and the girls went into theirs to put on their saiyan training gear.

Goten already had a set of armor on as he saw the whole scene and came to this conclusion.

'Grownups sure are strange,' the little boy thought as he waited on the teenagers.

* * *

A few minutes later...

The students were sitting down crosslegged while Gohan and his brother were on their feet. It was then that the teenage sensei thought of a way to do two things at the same time.

"Now Goten, remember what I taught you about controlling your ki?" Gohan asked to which Goten nodded," now try to let your ki lift you off of the ground ok."

"Ok big brother," replied the child saiyan before closing his eyes. The young boy relaxed his body and did as Gohan instructed. The little saiyan floated about three feet off of the ground. to which he smiled in delight.

"Good for a first time Goten. That is pretty much what I will try to get you to do. It might take a little longer than Goten. Probably a week for some of you and might be a few weeks for others. I'll have to teach you about ki control first though." Gohan said before joining his students.

"Gohan, what do you want me to do?" asked his little brother.

"Keep practicing, knowing you you'd probably be flying in no time," Gohan assured Goten, who had his little smile return to his face. The teenage saiyan turned his attention back to the group to teach his lesson.

"Ok about ki. I'm sure Ranma over there knows the benefits of a good ki technique, but many of the moves you and maybe some of your associates are too dependent on certain emotions. Anyway, I'm going to show you how you can access your ki without basing it on emotion and even without having to use complex techniques or named attacks to do so," Gohan said before putting his hands out, having them towards each other and open with fingers resembling somewhat of a dome shape.

"Now watch what I do and remember, for your ki to flow you must relax your body as I do," Gohan said before taking a deep breath and then exhaling the breath. He relaxed his body and a small amount of energy flowed through him to both of his outstretched hands. Both sides sparked and a small ball of light came out, sitting perfectly still inside the rough dome shape his fingers made. The teenage students looked with interest at the small light. Gohan smiled as he dissipated the little ball of ki.

"Now I want you to practice this. The sooner you learn how to control your ki, the sooner we can get to the flight training," Gohan told his pupils. No sooner than he finished did Ukyo raise her hand.

"Sensei, I mean no disrespect, but what is the point of this exercise?" Ukyo questioned to the amazon.

"Simple Ukyo, once you learn to control your energy, then learning how to fly becomes much easier," Gohan said before having the mini class turn their attention to Goten, who had gotten three times higher than his first attempt.

"Wow, pretty soon the little guy will be flying all over the place," Ranma pointed out, which earned a chuckle from the other three teenagers. The class resumed their ki control exercise, to which all three of them seemed to have trouble at first.

"Remember, you need to relax. Let your ki flow out, try not to force it," Gohan reminded them as they tried on their first attempt. After a while however, Ranma's hands began emitting a small light from them. The light dissipated after a few seconds but Gohan couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that the cursed boy was able to do it this early.

"Good job Ranma, now practice and let's see how long you can keep it up," Gohan said to which Ranma nodded and redone the exercise. The three girls however seemed to be struggling to do what the young man did and one could tell that their frustration created tension in their bodies.

"Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane," the sensei called out, catching their attention,"you must learn to relax and let the ki flow. Don't try to force it."

The three girls tried, but only one managed to actually produce the same light ball result as Ranma. The girl just happened to be Shampoo, as it only dissipated after a few seconds.

"Good Shampoo, see when you listen it sometimes pays off," Gohan pointed out to which caused both Ukyo and Akane to glare at the Chinese warrior.

* * *

About 12 noon, five hours later

Ukyo started to get her light going, while Akane was having much more trouble. Ranma and Shampoo were up however and ready for phase 2 of Gohan's training. However a loud rumble came from Gohan's stomach.

"Oh, I guess we can take a break for lunch," Gohan said before similar rumbles came from his four students, including Goten. Ukyo broke out the portable okonomiyaki flat top grill she always took with her. Shampoo pulled out a capsule and pressed the button to reveal a large wok, some vegetables, some spices, a small cooler and a small grill to heat it up with. All that was missing was firewood, to which Goten gladly gathered and placed inside the mini cooking pit.

"Yay, big sister Shampoo's cooking," Goten cheered.

"Yes, Shampoo can cook much better than Gohan. Right Goten," the amazon replied, to which the child nodded and Gohan laughed nervously. Goten extended his palm and fired a small blast, which ignited the wood.

"Lil' Showoff," Ranma mumbled, somewhat jealous of the child's abilities.

Shampoo looked over her vegetables, spices and her cooler and realized she forgot something.

"Umm, Gohan...Shampoo forgot pork for cooking," Shampoo pointed out, somewhat embarrassed.

"You want me to catch a few fish to substitute?" asked Gohan.

"No,no...will you do favor for Shampoo? You find nice wild boar to kill and Shampoo prepare special recipe you like!" she replied with a smile on her face.

"You mean your Sweet and Sour Pork!" Gohan replied with enthusiasm.

"Yes, and knowing on how you and Goten eat we probably use most of boar! Now go kill too, too delicious pig please," she replied and Gohan left for a hunting spot.

About 20 minutes later he came back with what looked like about a 400 pound boar across his shoulders, which amazed the students at how quickly he did it. Shampoo looked at it and saw a small hole on the neck. Seeing that Shampoo was satisfied Gohan hung the creature upside down and took out a knife. With one clean cut he slashed down the middle and the insides of the creature fell out. Gohan put rubber gloves on his hands, skinned the pig and divided the creature in several places. The saiyan then took his divided kill and a makeshift bench to the river and washed each of the several pieces of pig with a bucket.

"Gohan, give Shampoo tenderloin !" she said and the saiyan handed the tenderloin to the Amazon. The woman chopped up the newly washed meat into tiny pieces, seasoned the pork, rolled it into cornstarch mixture and threw it into the wok full of hot oil. Gohan took out a few food capsules and encapsulated the 2 shoulders, 2 hind quarters, ribs and other parts of the pig separately.

Ukyo on the other hand brought some shrimp and squid and began cooking her okonomiyaki in earnest. She cooked the ingredients onto the flat top and poured on the batter.

After about an hour the group grabbed their lunch and proceeded to eat their fill. The girls ate their meal at a leisurely pace while the guys dug in. In fact when Ranma was full the two saiyans were still eating.

"Shampoo, were do they put it all?" Akane asked the amazon in shock.

"Stomach is bottomless pit on them, so who knows," Shampoo simply replied before eating the rest of her plate. After Gohan and Goten finish, they placed the dirty dishes onto the table. Gohan grabbed the dishwashing soap out of Shampoo's pack.

"While Shampoo clean dishes, maybe you give Akane extra lesson. Look like she really need it too," Shampoo told the young saiyan."meanwhile Goten help Shampoo with dishes, yes." Goten just did what was suggested, since he felt that Shampoo would tell his mother if he didn't.

"Agreed, and by the way...your sweet and sour pork was a great idea," Gohan replied,"now Ukyo, Ranma, please help them clean up."

Both pupils groaned, but assisted Shampoo in the clean up of the makeshift campsite. Gohan made his way to Akane, who had her eyes downcast.

"Gohan, I'm just not that good,am I." Akane said to her sensei.

"Akane, you have to learn to let yourself relax and let the ki flow. Trying to do it by force won't do you any good." Gohan pointed out.

"But, but..." Akane replyed, trying to respond.

"Listen Akane, forget how Ranma and the others are doing. While they are cleaning up I will help you as much as I can ok. I just want one thing from you. I want you to clear your head of any distractions. Can you do that for me?" Gohan said to his short haired pupil. Akane nodded, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She exhaled as Gohan repeatedly told her the phrase "clear your mind." Gohan nodded, feeling that he might have a breakthrough with the struggling pupil.

"Now, let the energy flow, don't try to force it. Let your muscles relax...and concentrate. Let it flow, Akane," Gohan kept telling her. Akane, listening to Gohan's voice as if it were a rhythm let herself become more and more relaxed. Soon after a few minutes a light appeared in Akane's hands. Ranma just happened to see that light.

"Wow, that guys a good teacher. He actually got Akane to do something right," Ranma said to himself with amazement before going back to cleanup.

* * *

After cleanup

"Ok I think we have done well for today. Now that the entire class is up to speed," Gohan said before Ranma pointed to Goten, who was doing figure eights in the air.

"Some more than others," Ranma added as Goten stopped flight and slowly lowered himself to the ground. The three girls smiled at the little child who learned how to fly so quickly.

"Ok, ok. Now I will show you another exercise. We'll practice this for about 45 minutes, then we go home. Ukyo has a restaurant to run, Old Cologne's probably wanting Shampoo back because she brings in cash, and Ranma and Akane have a couple of old men to babysit," Gohan said, causing a laugh at the last part of the sentence,"all joking aside let me show you something."

Gohan went at attention and did a slow demonstration. He pushed his ki upward, causing him to float a few feet off of the ground. Gohan, after a few seconds, lowered himself down as the pupils looked at his every move.

"Now I want you to remember, try to get your ki to lift you up off of the ground. It's just like the other exercise I showed you in a way as far as don't try to force your ki," Gohan pointed out as Ranma and the three females tried to push themselves off of the ground using their energy.

After a while Ranma could get almost a foot off of the ground, while two of the girls managed only a few inches. Akane finally managed to get maybe an inch off of the ground before she fell on her butt at the end of the lesson. Gohan extended a hand and a reluctant Akane grabbed it and got onto her feet.

"Now class is dismissed. I expect you to practice both exercises at home. You four have made great progress today," Gohan said to them, satisfied for now.

"Gohan go back with Shampoo to Cat Cafe, yes?" Shampoo asked.

"I'll be back later. I'm gonna see if Goten kept his training up." Gohan replied before handing her the rest of the capsulated, divided up pig.

"Oooo...great grandmother would love that she have pork, good thinking Gohan," Shampoo smiled. They said their farewell for now to Gohan and went back to the Nerima district. Gohan then turned his attention to his brother.

"I think we need to get out of here for a bit. I'll teach you the Kamehameha today ok," Gohan told his brother, causing the little kid to practically beam at him.

"Let's go, Let's go!" he shouted excitely. Gohan nodded and the both of them took to the air.

* * *

At the ocean...

A nice lovely couple was sitting on the ground, having lunch on a deserted beach. Many people would believe that it was a normal sight, if not for a 1000 pound sumo pig keeping watch.

"Wow Ryouga! This is nice!"the black haired girl in the sundress said to the black haired boy in the brown and brownish yellow outfit.

"Thanks Akari, it comes with me traveling so much," Ryouga said while laughing nervously and scratched the back of his head. Ryouga laid out a couple of towels and they both opened up the basket to eat their goodies. As they continued to enjoy each other's company, the pig sumo continued to keep watch.

It wasn't long before two figures caught the attention of the 14th Yokozuna of Pork Sumo Wrestling. The porcine giant grunted audibly, catching the attention of Akari and Ryouga. The first figure came closer and from what they could tell, the humanoid had green skin, a blue gi and a white cape. The other had long sleeve chinese robes, long black hair, and black pants.

"Oh it's Mousse...and some kind of creature...I can't tell if it's alien, or demon. Akari, Katsunishiki, get behind me!" Ryouga instructed in case of trouble. The twosome come closer to the couple and stop a few steps from them.

"Ryouga, how've you been," said the boy in glasses.

"Fine Mousse, but who's this guy," Ryouga said to the chinese boy.

"Oh he's a friend of mine. His names.." Mousse replied before the green skinned one interupted him.

"Piccolo," he interupted, not being one for small talk.

"Piccolo huh...are you a demon?" Ryouga asked with a growl, "do you have Mousse under your spell?!"

"No Ryouga I'm not under his spell. He does have a neat trick with a water kettle though, or else you'd be seeing the duck now," Mousse pointed out,"he is however a great martial artist."

Ryouga sat down and listened to Mousse's explanation. The speech ranged from his origin to the fact that he was an alien from a peaceful race. The information he got from Gohan years ago really came in handy. Ryouga sat for a moment, took everything in and he had only one question.

"Can you show me the hot water trick?" the Eternally Lost Boy asked. Piccolo pulled out a kettle that he had hanging off of him and dunked it into the sea water. The alien then proceeded to growl at it, having small red lights from his eyes. In mere seconds the kettle whistled signifying that it was hot.

"I suggest if you want to hold it, get a towel." Piccolo told the boy. All of the sudden a voice yelling a chant made it to his sensitive ears.

"What the..." Piccolo said as he turned around and saw a wall of water going sideways. Piccolo got out of the water and walked toward the sound. The rest of the group followed and they saw a young teenager and a small boy. The teen had a ki beam coming out of his hands, which parted the water.

"I never knew anyone..." was all that Ryouga could get out as he saw the spectacle. The beam dissipated and the water went back to normal in a few minutes.

However amazed Ryouga, Akari and Katsunishiki were, Piccolo showed no emotion.

The young teenager turned his attention to the crew.

"Piccolo, why don't you come here! Goten's about to fire his first Kamehameha!" the young man shouted.

"Heh, looks like we got someone to meet," Piccolo said as he walked toward the young fellow. The rest of the motley crew followed the alien to the two martial artists.

"So I take it you found the one you were supposed to train," Gohan told him as if it were a foregone conclusion.

"Yeah, though we looked all over Japan and even some of China to do it," Piccolo grumbled, "I even went to that Amazon village. They were wondering when you were going to pick a wife."

Gohan sweatdropped at the response. Amazons had a tendency to be very determined when they wanted something badly. Gohan didn't give it another thought as he turned his attention to his younger brother.

"Ok Goten, you remember what I did right?" Gohan asked and the child nodded in response,"ok then, let's see what you have learned."

Goten formed a wide base and cupped his hands. He concentrated on the steps that his brother had shown him.

"Ka!" he shouted as he began gathering ki.

"Me!"the ball began to strengthen.

"Ka!" the ball got slightly shinier.

"Me!" it sparked one more time, causing those who weren't saiyans or namekians jaws to drop at the amount of ki a little kid could produce.

"HA!" he shouted as he threw his hands forward and fired the now beam like blast. It was smaller than his brother's, but still impressive for a small child. The water parted just as it did for Gohan's and after a few minutes, it subsided.

"Goten that was great! It's really "Kamehameha", but no matter," Gohan said as he ruffled his little brother's hair," why don't you practice a bit while Piccolo and I talk ok." Goten nodded and began practicing his 'Kamekameha' or 'Kamehameha', depending on who you ask.

A few moments later, after Ryouga's crew and Gohan introduced themselves of course...

"Can you teach me that technique?!" Ryouga asked excitely.

"Hey what about me?!" Mousse just happened to add.

"Shut up both of you! I'm training you two little grunts!" Piccolo shouted almost like a drill seargeant. Gohan pondered for a bit and came up with a solution.

"Tell you what...if you guys are good students for Piccolo...I'll do it. But you guys have to train with Piccolo first and foremost. Trust me it won't be easy for you. I was his first student I should know. Agreed," Gohan said to the two new students of his former sensei.

"Agreed!" Mousse said with no hesitation.

"Ryouga," Gohan said to the pondering lad. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"I agree," the lost boy replied and thus a promise between three men was born.

A/N : Ok this was a long chapter. Much longer than I had anticipated. It's an AU crossover in case I didn't say anything about it earlier. No Buu, but I'm making up a villain for this one. I won't reveal it until I write it in the story.


	6. Chapter 5:Gohan the Ultimate Delinquent?

Gohan Shampoo's childhood friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 5: Gohan, the Ultimate Delinquent?!

One week later, 5am

This day could be just like any other spring day. The birds chirping, the flowers blooming, and the slight chill of a winter day so early in the morning. For one teenage demi-saiyan however, it wasn't just any day eventhough he had woke up this early many, many times before. This day was a day his mother would've been proud to see if she were there with him.

It was Gohan's first day of school. Schools were hard to come by where he lived, as were many other things in the country like stores, restaurants, grocery stores etc. The young saiyan put on his blue gi and opened a box containing more state of the art gadgets from Capsule Corp.

"These come in handy," Gohan said to himself as he flew out of the window with his four cylindrical training gadgets. Bulma had painted them a metallic red, a color which Gohan thought was cool. After landing on the roof, he put two of those devices on his feet, which covered him above the ankle and had boots at the end. He then put the other two onto his hands, which covered slightly past the wrists and had gloves at the end. Gohan levitated above the roof as to not do damage to it and stood in position.

"Three tons please," the demi-saiyan told the machines and they did as commanded. The teen felt the weights, but they weren't uncomfortable in the slightest. The young man then proceeded to throw punches at a fast pace, so fast that one could mistake him for doing the Chestnut Fist. He then added some fast high and low kicks followed by a few spinning roundhouses for good measure. After an hour of those exercises, he went down behind the Cat Cafe, and began doing pushups with the resistence devices. The saiyan was on number 30 when he saw Shampoo exit the door.

"Breakfast ready Gohan!" she chirped. Gohan went to his feet and with a verbal command, disengaged the gadgets. He immediately removed the devices and placed them in the box that Shampoo had in her hands.

"I guess I'll have to wait till after school to work up a good sweat. No worries," Gohan said as he walked into the restaurant/home to eat his breakfast.

Gohan ate his breakfast as he would usually do, at a fast pace. He ate a mix of cuisine from the southern to northern China. The boy especially liked the Dim Sum and fried dough sticks.

"Wow, this is really good. Thank you Elder Cologne," Gohan said as he wiped his mouth.

"Don't mention it sonny boy," replied the diminutive woman, "now you need to get a bath before you get to school."

Gohan wasted no time getting up the stairs and preparing the hot water bath. Meanwhile Shampoo grabbed a takeout box and placed some ramen that she had set aside before they ate.

"Delivering that to Ranma I see," Cologne pointed out.

"Yes great-grandmother," Shampoo smiled before walking out past her bike.

"Why aren't you taking the bike?" the old woman asked her great grandaughter.

"Simple great-grandmother. Last time Shampoo take bike it go too,too fast. It Shampoo's third set of tires this week," the young amazon pointed out before going off into the air.

"Hmm, looks like Gohan's training is paying off," Cologne said to the sky before ordering Mousse to clean the table.

"But I have to train with Piccolo," Mousse weakly pointed out before Cologne whacked his head with her staff.

"Now Mousse, you can do that after you clean this up!" she ordered, leaving no room for discussion. Mousse shook his head and nursed the lump on said head a bit before cleaning up the mess.

* * *

7 am

Meanwhile on the streets of the Nerima district, a small girl with brown hair to her waist wearing a black dress and a light brown blazer walked down the street. Many of the citys people would mistake this as just a little girl for she acts very much like a child. The small figure was happily licking an ice cream cone as she walked down the street. Unbeknownest to her however, a group of students in black Furinkan High school uniforms surrounded the little girl. The boys had a look of determination and a lust for revenge in their hungry faces as they tried to be intimidating to the small girl.

"Miss Hinako Ninomiya!" one of the boys, who was rather thin and looked very much like a weasel shouted at their target. The little girl just smiled innocently while secretly thinking on her next move.

"Why do you boys want lil' old me for?" Hinako asked, again feigning innocence.

"You know what you did! Draining the energy of all those students last year!" a blond boy shouted, holding a kendo stick.

"We ain't gunna let you get away with it this year," said what appears to be the fat one out of the group and wearing a sumo outfit nonetheless. Hinako decided to drop the innocent girl act when the fat guy opened his mouth.

"Ok boys, but I warn you. All of you will end up like those that had tried to harm me in the past!" the young teacher reached into her coat pocket and grabbed a five yen piece. The boys took it as their moment to charge. Hinako however was ready for this assault.

"Happo Five Yen Satsu!" she shouted as she held the coin up above her head and the energy of all 12 of the angry boys instantly transfered to her, causing a change in her appearance. The girl all of the sudden transformed into a tall woman with a voluptuous figure and her clothing seemed to be much more form fitting.

The attackers never reach her as their unconsious bodies fall just short all around her. Some of them called her by her name and others murmured curses like 'bitch' and 'whore', but none of them had the energy to get up to do anything to the 22 year old teacher. One tried to crawl away, but wound up being stepped on by the teacher, his face rubbed into the pavement as Hinako grinded her foot onto the back of his head.

"Why do those boys even bother?" shouted someone around the corner. Hinako looked at the lightly tanned man and smiled at him. He came out in what would appear to be a light blue chinese waiter shirt and black pants with glasses and a black afro style hairdoo.

"Mr. Shu Chang? You still like the way I deal with delinquents!" Hinako said as more of a statement than a question. The older male teacher couldn't help but laugh a bit, in amazement of course.

"But of course I do. You are pretty much the best disciplinarian I have ever seen," Shu complemented.

"Only because you taught me the basics," she smiled in return.

"My, my it seems flattery will get you everywhere...but I digress I'm not here just to admire your Happo Five-Yen Satsu. Though it does have grand results," Shu told the still adult teacher. Miss Ninomiya pondered why would her former mentor would just show up on her streets.

"So what delinquent is coming to my school this time?" Hinako asked the man point blank.

"Ha Miss Hinako, you know me so well. How about you walk with me and we dispense of the plesantries. This one might be your toughest challenge to date," Shu said to the woman. Hinako just shrugged her shoulders and the two teachers walked side by side down the street.

The two teachers talked to each other about many things from the new crop of students to some of the people that were...less than desirable. Mr. Shu took this time to take a picture out of his pocket of a young man with spiky hair.

"This is the delinquent, his name is Gohan Son," he told his fellow educator. Hinako's eyes widened with surprise when she heard the name.

"You mean the one who has perfect test scores is a delinquent?!" she asked the man with glasses. Eventhough she viewed most of the student population as hoodlums, not many people would put genius and troublemaker in the same sentence.

"Yes he is the worst of troublemakers in all of Japan! Why he's the only student to ever threaten me!" Shu defended as if his protege shouldn't have even asked the question in the first place. Hinako's eyes went wide again as she tried to put the situation she would be in later in the day.

"Threaten...ok tell me the story," Hinako replied with baited breath. Shu did exactly that, recounting the tutoring sessions where he portrayed himself as an innocent victim.

"I was over at their house trying to teach the young boy. He was a fast learner, but was always distracted by something. I gently told him to listen to me when he stood up, teeth gnashing like he was some type of wild beast. He told me if I ever interrupted him like that again he was going to rip my head off! I was just about to discipline him when his mother came! That demonic woman threw me out of the house without so much as an explanation and chased after me with a giant sword! I tell you it was horrible!" Shu told, crying at the last sentence as if he feared for his life.

"Wow I had no idea...," Hinako replied, shocked that her mentor had encountered such a person.

The speech Mr. Shu gave, as one-sided as it was, stirred emotions inside the teacher. She felt anger toward the mother and child who terrorized the person who taught her about disciplining students. In fact, she began to see them as nothing but evil beings that needed to be taught a lesson. She even didn't think of the fact that she had shrunk back into her child form as they stopped at the school gates and she held a five-yen coin into the air

"I will subdue the foul delinquent known as Gohan Son! His evil ways will not go unpunished in Furinkan High!" she vowed, which moved the other teachers and Shu to tears. The teacher with the afro dried his eyes however and refocused his attention to the former student.

"Alas young Miss Hinako I have to say so long. I have a private tutoring lesson with some wealthy peoples children," Shu politely excused. The teachers bowed to each other and Shu left.

* * *

Miss Hinako entered the school and walked down its hallways. As she went toward her classroom she felt something odd about her surroundings. She felt as though something was out of place. The young woman opened the door and no sooner than she did a bright light hit her on her chest. Miss Ninomiya couldn't even yell as her clothes shined that same white light for a couple of seconds. The light died down almost instantly and she had a scowl on her face.

"Show yourself!" the teacher demanded. She didn't have to wait but a moment before a small, pink haired elderly woman in a witches costume appeared out of thin air. The costume came even with a pointy hat and a crystal ball that she used as a aerial floatation device.

"How did you..."the teacher said, dumbfounded that someone could attack while invisible.

"Simple, I'm a witch named Baba and I can do things like that," the old woman replied as if it were simple fact. Hinako glared at the teacher and pulled out a coin. However, with a blast from Baba's wand, the coin turned into a duck, scaring the childlike educator as the bird flew away.

"What, I've been watching you all this time. Ever since I saw you use your coin on those boys a bit ago. Before you even think of trying anything like that again you'd better listen to me!" Baba warned Miss Ninomiya. The educator took a deep breath, seeing that the woman might just have a point.

"The spell I hit you with will adjust your clothes to any size you grow to be. You might be thanking me later if or when you deal with a certain 'ultimate delinquent,'" Baba said, the last two words she spoke as if they were utterly disgusting and foul to even say.

"Who are you to defend that..." Hinako replied before Baba shouted at her to 'bite her tongue.'

"Before I take my leave I have a piece of advice to give you. It would be most beneficial if you heard his side of the story before you do something stupid." she curtly told the woman before she opened a window with her wand and flew outside on her crystal ball. Hinako blinked her eyes for a split second, pondering what she saw was real or was a figment of her imagination.

* * *

8am

Four teenagers were walking to school together. Ranma wore his usual red chinese attire while Akane wore the girls uniform of white shirt and blue dress, Ukyo wore the boys black jacket with black pants, and Gohan wore a red dogi with dark blue boots, cloth tie on belt and undershirt as he hadn't been fitted for a uniform yet.

"I wonder how come Akane wears the girls and Ukyo wears the boys uniform?" Gohan asked his three friends.

"Because I've worn boys clothing for about ten years. I'll tell you the story later," Ukyo answered.

"You ask me I think it should be the other way around," Ranma joked as he walked the rail.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Akane seethed to her fiancee.

"Oh you know, you're built like a boy. Well except for the thighs which are really thick and.." and that was all Saotome could get out before Akane swung her bookbag at him. Ranma dodged and leapt into the air, and kept himself there with his ki. Akane replyed by using her ki to get her into the air and gave chase to a retreating pig-tailed boy.

"Hm...reminds me of yesterday," Gohan said to himself and Ukyo.

_ Flashback...Yesterday Morning in the country_

_ Gohan had a bit of a problem. His other three students Ranma, Ukyo and Shampoo were doing fine and flying around the camp. Akane Tendo wasn't fairing so good however as she could barely get off of the ground before falling on her rear end. The half saiyan couldn't help but feel for the girl, partially because it was part of his human half and because it reminded him somewhat of the troubles he had when he was training with his father for the androids. He remembered on how he struggled at first until the time chamber when he became a Super Saiyan for the first time._

_ Akane stopped to catch her breath for a minute as she saw her sensei walked toward her. She thought for sure that Gohan was going to cut her from the group because of what she called her 'constant lagging behind.'_ _The young man walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_ "You remind me of me," he said to to Akane, causing her to blink._

_ "What do you mean sensei?" she couldn't help but ask. Gohan smiled as he tried on the spot to come up with the right words._

_ "I mean you seem to feel the way I first felt when I trained with both Piccolo and my father. I was just like you, trying to catch up with them as you are trying to catch up with Ranma and those two," Gohan told the youngest Tendo. Akane smiled at her sensei, while at the same time Gohan thought how he first learned to fly. It was then that it felt like a light bulb lit up inside his head. Akane couldn't help but see his eyebrows raise and wondered what Gohan was thinking._

_ "I have an idea," Gohan told the young girl._

_ "Will it get me killed?" Akane groaned at him._

_ "Not the right question to ask I'm afraid, but it might help!" he replied before he called out to Nimbus. Akane just went with the flow and hopped onto the cloud. Student and teacher took to the air and joined the flying classmates._

_ "Ok stay there Akane. Ranma you stay as well I have something to say to you," Gohan commanded and both stayed at their positions. The saiyan flew toward the pig tailed boy and got face to face with him. Ranma had a panicked look on his face as he really didn't like it when anyone invaded his personal space._

_ "I want you to insult Akane," Gohan simply stated._

_ "Huh.." Ranma came out with, not expecting such a thing from his sensei, who as he saw never acted like a jerk._

_ "I mean lay it on thick, just trust me," Gohan told his student._

_ "But," replied Ranma with some reluctance as he didn't know what would happen. The pig-tailed boy then took a deep breath and flew toward his fiancee. What came next was something that no boyfriend should ever do to his girlfriend, but this is Ranma and Akane and many things of their courtship were never what they were supposed._

_ "You look like a boy! Your uncute as hell! Your thighs could break rocks! Your flat-chested as a damn board! Your strong as an ox and twice as mean!" Ranma went on and on until Akane boiled over. The impure thoughts of violence she had caused the cloud to give way and the youngest Tendo to fall. The three students panicked and wanted to go save their fellow student, but Gohan commanded them to stay put._

_ "She'll die Gohan! Are you that heartless!" Ukyo screamed._

_ "Are you crazy! she's going to..." was all that Ranma could get out before Gohan pointed downward. The foursome saw something coming at Ranma at breakneck speed._

_ "Ranma! You're DEAD!" yelled Akane as she flew toward them like a missile, her fist cocked back. The young Saotome groaned before the hand connected with his cheek causing him to fly skyward about 40 feet. Ranma corrected his forced ascent before going too far in the sky. Ranma rubbed his cheek and flexed his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. Knowing that everything was as it should be on his jaw, he turned his attention to Akane. The youngest Tendo was visibly angry at her fiancee as the color of bright red on her face would give away._

_ "Damn it Gohan! You got her pissed at me you jerk!" Ranma screamed at his sensei. _

_ "Yes, but at least she's flying!" Gohan pointed out. As Akane was about to shout at the both of them she couldn't help but stop at the saiyan's statement. The short haired girl looked at her surroundings and concluded that she was indeed in the sky, staying afloat. Anger quickly turned to sheer happiness as she shouted in delight, flying all around her fellow students._

_ "Wow, look like Kitchen Wrecker is happy!" Shampoo said outloud as she witnessed the whole thing._

_End Flashback_

Ukyo looked at her newest friend and couldn't help but smile as Gohan observed the aggressive girl and her boyfriend, who tried to escape. The girl in boys clothing pondered why just a week ago she wanted to bludgeon him with the spatula that she had strapped to her back at all times.

The young saiyan took his eyes off of the couple and saw the suddenly thoughtful Ukyo. He stopped and cleared his throat, which caught the attention of the okonomiyaki chef and she stopped next to him.

"Yes Gohan," she replyed.

"Is this the school?" he asked the girl. Ukyo looked over at the sign and then nodded to her sensei. It was then that the bickering couple decided to float back down. Akane, after they landed, just turned her nose in the air toward Ranma and huffed as she walked passed the front gates of the school.

"That Akane is such a pain in the ass sometimes," he simply told Gohan and Ukyo before he followed the navy blue haired girl. Gohan just shrugged and followed the couple, but the girl with the spatula on her back stood there for a few seconds. A couple of girls in girls school uniforms ran toward Ukyo, giggling and laughing.

"The new guy sure is cute isn't he," one of them giggled at Ukyo.

"Well.." was all that Miss Kuonji could get out before another girl went beside the both of them.

"I'm sure he has a girlfriend already...guys that cute usually do," the skeptic said to both Ukyo and the other girl.

"Yeah...well I'd better get to class see you later," Ukyo said before walking away from the chattering girls. She thought about what the other girls said about Gohan as she walked toward the door.

'Those girls were right about one thing...Gohan is cute!' Ukyo thought as she went inside the school.

* * *

Ranma and Gohan walked down the hall without the girls as they looked at their schedules they received in the mail. The two of them looked at the schedules and compared them. The two boys suddenly made a discovery that they have the same homeroom teacher, which in Japan meant that you have the same classes together. The pig-tailed boy did find something odd about the name of the homeroom teacher.

"Why is our teacher's name Juuhachigou? It sounds like she's some sort of cyborg or somethin'," Ranma pointed out to his saiyan friend.

"Actually..." was all that he could get out before a young looking blond haired woman exited one of the classrooms. Many of the boys were whispering to each other about how gorgeous the woman in the purple business suit with white shirt and two inch heels. Some were comparing her to other girls like Akane Tendo, Miss Ninomiya fresh off of absorbing energy and some swimsuit models. The girls however were of different emotion as one would expect as they carried on with various gossip, though some whispered that she didn't look as 'slutty' as Miss Hinako.

The blonde went up toward the two martial artist and looked them over. She first looked at Ranma, who felt like he had a lump in his throat. The android looked over him and gave a little smirk.

"So this is the kid your training, huh Gohan. " the woman pointed out as if she already knew the answer.

"Yeah 18 this is him," Gohan replied which caused a storm of gossip amongst the crowd inside the hallway. All of the sudden two boys names Hiroshi , who had dark brown hair with a middle part, and Daisuke, who had shaggy light brown hair, ran up to Ranma with a couple of angry frowns.

"Hi guys, how's it going," Ranma asked the frowning duo.

"Ranma how dare you!" Hiroshi yelled at his friend.

"Trying to add another older woman to your conquests!" Daisuke yelled at the same friend.

"No guys that ain't it at all!" Ranma yelled back at the two boys.

"Yeah right first Akane Tendo, then Ukyo Kuonji," the black haired parted boy pointed out.

"Oh yeah, don't forget the chinese cutie Shampoo and Kuno's sister Kodachi," the shaggy brown haired part of the duo.

"Not to mention Miss Ninomiya, and that Martial Arts Takeout girl," Hiroshi pointed out some more.

"Ranma Saotome!" shouted one of the young men. Hiroshi and Daisuke immediately exited his vicinity upon that shout. The young man showed up in black baggy pants, blue shirt, dark brown hair and was holding a wooden sword as if he were a samurai. Ranma instantly groaned at the sight of this wannabe swordfighter.

"Kuno, what is your problem now," he rhetorically asked as he felt that this thing with the fellow male was done to death.

"Problem. The only problem you vile scoundrel is you tried to have a fair headed teacher as another of your romantic trysts. Base desires coming from a beast drunken with lust. You are a letcher of the worst kind and I, Senior upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan High and star of the fencing world can allow this no longer. I don't even need this noble blade to beat you anymore," replied Kuno before he dropped his bokken.

Ranma was taken aback. Usually this foe would never attack unarmed. Was he trying to lull young Mr. Saotome into a false sense of security before he tried an ambush of some kind.

"Ok Kuno, enough with the jokes. Don't tell me you actually learned how to fight without a sword," Ranma replied at his now unarmed opponent.

"Oh but I did learn wretch. I, Tatewaki Kuno learned many things that could bring down someone as cretinous as you are, Ranma Saotome. I shall free Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl from your clutches and make them mine!" Kuno said to Ranma before he went into a stance. He gave himself a wide base and had his hands open, his fingers were resembling claws.

Gohan and Juuhaichigou slowly backed away to give the two boys room to fight. After they got somewhat of a safe distance, Kuno flew toward young Mr. Saotome, ready to hit him with his new energy claws.

"Wolf fang fist!" Kuno shouted as he clawed at his adversary. Ranma, using his quickness, was able to dodge the attack. The locker was not so lucky however, as it had a huge claw mark torn through the door.

Ranma was taken aback. Many thoughts race through his head all at once, from where did he learn how to fly to who in the world would teach someone like Kuno such a dangerous technique. Gohan, who was watching from the sidelines, knew exactly who performed that very technique.

"So Yamcha's training him. I thought he was too busy with baseball," Gohan told the blond teacher outloud.

"Apparently he found time during spring training," Juuhaichigou pointed out to the saiyan with some sarcasm.

"How do you know about Master Sanzoku?" Kuno questioned.

"And how do you expect to win without focusing on your opponent?" Gohan questioned back. No sooner than Gohan replied that Ranma flew at Kuno. The Blue Thunder boy turned around just in time to be attacked.

"Kachin Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted out as his fists went flying at his opponent. Ranma's handspeed made sure that he hit every single punch, each one doing noticeable damage to the senior upperclassmen. After thousands of punches in the span of a few seconds Kuno just fell down on his backside, covered with cuts, bruises and a multitude of injuries. Juuhaichigou ordered a few of the guys to take the young man to the nurses office and they carried the battered body of their fellow classmate.

Ranma looked at his hands and his eyes brightened. Apparently training with his friend Gohan had paid off since he learned how to tap into his ki energy without an emotional base.

"Ok show's over! Get to your classes!" ordered a certain female android. The students noticed the forceful tone of her voice and scattered to their respective classrooms,"that goes for you too Gohan."

"Mr. Son a word please!" a voice shouted out. The trio looked over to their direction and saw what appeared to be a little girl who was dressed like a teacher. Juuhaichigou rolled her eyes at her fellow teacher.

"Oh great Miss Hinako is here," the android groaned. She motioned for Ranma to follow and the pig tailed boy did so without protest, still amazed at the results of his fight a few moments ago.

* * *

Hinako walked up to the young saiyan and glared at him. Gohan responded by what he did with his little brother many times, by patting her on her head.

"You must be a genius. How many grades did you skip to become a teacher?" Gohan asked honestly as he patted her head.

"Don't try to flatter me I'm on to you!" shouted the teacher, which took Gohan by surprise so much that he removed his hand from the top of her head.

"Oh yes I'm on to you Mr. Ultimate Delinquent! You may think you can get away with what you did to my friend Mr. Shu! But you can't get away from anything here in Furinkan! I will see to that personally...slip up once and you will feel my wrath!" Hinako shouted at Gohan. Gohan instantly remembered Mr Shu and what he did to him when he was a child and him standing up to said tutor. Remembering those things put an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"Oh you have something to say for yourself!" taunted the childlike teacher.

"I have a lot to say to anybody who would stick up for that arrogant bastard. But I will only say one thing...he got what he deserved," Gohan said before he turned around and walked away from Hinako. It took all of her self control not to reach for a 50 yen piece and drain the young man right then and there, but something in the back of her mind helped with her self-control. The last line Baba told her kept her from making the situation worse, but she was still determined to 'stop the ultimate troublemaker in all of Japan.'

'I'm just waiting for you to screw up, then you are all mine,' thought Hinako as she saw Gohan going to class.

A/N: I think Sanzoku is a word for Bandit in Japanese, at least that's what it said on Google Translator. An effor to give Kuno's sensei a last name and it kind of fit since in Dragonball Yamcha was a desert bandit at first. Anyway, has Hinako Ninomiya bitten off more than she can chew. Find out in the next chapter The Teacher and the Dragon, Hinako vs Gohan! Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: The Teacher and the Dragon

Gohan's Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 6: The Teacher and the Dragon

aka

Hinako vs. Gohan

A/N: The title may be shortened when you use the jump scroll because of FFnet character limits. I apologize if this caused any confusion now on to the story.

First day of school, inside Juuhaichigou's classroom.

Students were filing into the room, taking their seats as they saw fit. Much chatter was going on about many topics, but a lot of it was about the fight between Ranma and Kuno a few minutes earlier.

"You know if it wasn't for that new guy, Ranma would've been toast," one of the male students muttered to his friend within earshot of Gohan.

"You're full of it, Ranma probably would've kicked Kuno's ass for the thousandth time," another male student whispered, "and besides, it was Kuno who started the conversation to begin with."

As the chatter went on Akane entered the room, flanked by two girls Yuka and Sayuri. Yuka was the girl with light brown hair while Sayuri was the one with the dark brown hair in a ponytail. The three girls walked over to Ranma and Gohan, with Akane over her negative mood earlier. Akane's two best friends were curious about Gohan however, and wanted to ask him many questions.

Gohan was taken aback by the enthusiasm of the two girls. The two young women stared at the saiyan for a bit as he looked over at the teacher. Juuhaichigou's snicker did little to help matters for the teenager, telling him he was on his own against the two giggling girls.

"Hey you're Gohan right?" Yuka asked the saiyan.

"You've been teaching Akane the Martial Arts right? She says you're a real good teacher!" chirped Sayuri. Gohan nodded at the two girls, surprised by how forward they were with him.

Many of the young men groaned upon hearing Gohan teaching Akane the Martial Arts. You see ever since a certain announcement made by Kuno early last year many boys were in love, or rather lust, with her. Defeating her in battle meant that they would have at least one date with the short haired lass.

Gohan heard the chatter, but couldn't pay too much attention to it since Akane and her friends, well maybe just her friends, were dominating his time. The girls were interrogating him with many questions and Gohan couldn't find space to answer them all. The topics ranged from what moves did you teach to are the two dating. Upon hearing that question Gohan felt compelled to answer.

"I'm not currently dating Akane, I'm just her martial arts teacher. Say isn't she engaged to Ranma over here," Gohan replied and pointed out.

"Well that's just something that their parents put together," Sayuri pointed out.

Akane and Ranma deadpanned when the topic came to her and the young saiyan. Neither of them even thought of the possibility her dating Gohan. Akane, at least to her knowledge, never thought of him as a person of romantic interest. In fact, other than Ranma at certain times, she didn't think of boys as something worthy of her time unlike most girls her age.

Ranma, on the other hand, was shocked for a different reason. Sure he hadn't seen Gohan put any moves on her or anything, but how was he to know of his sensei's intentions to her fiancee. On the other hand he had been nothing but upfront with him and his other students for that matter. He silently decided to question Gohan on the matter later as a solution.

"But I was under the impression that they love each other," Gohan explained to the two girls. Akane shook her head as she knew that Gohan got himself in trouble.

"Love? Please! He always calls her uncute!" Yuka pointed out.

"Always insults her figure!" Sayuri pointed out.

"Runs around with other women. Like Ukyo for instance!" Yuka accused.

"Now see here!" Ranma interjected.

"And the chinese girl Shampoo," Sayuri pointed out, ignoring Ranma.

"And no telling how many other girls he's strung along," Yuka added.

"Don't I get a say in this!" Ranma shouted.

"NO!" the girls shouted back at the pig-tailed boy.

Gohan had a hard time with the two girls to say the least and was glad for the small reprieve. Akane's two best friends glared at Ranma, tried to make him feel shame for his actions, most of which weren't his fault. Before they could say anything the bell rang, signifying the start of classes. The two girls went to their seats and Ranma breathed the sigh of relief that his saiyan friend experience moments ago.

Akane giggled at the end of the situation. She thought it was nice that her friends defended her, but deep down she knew the truth. At least she did after the events with Saffron, before then Ranma would've probably either been bludgeoned physically, verbally or most likely both.

Juuhaichigou watched as the class sat down and kept quiet. The teacher was relieved that she didn't have to silence them as she stood up. The android walked up to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk. She wrote her name up there and what subject she taught.

"Good morning class, my names Juuhaichigou Kuri. I will teach 11th grade trigonometry this year. That's very advanced math for those not knowing of the subject. I'm glad to be teaching you this year, but don't step out of line."

The class shuddered at the last statement. Even Gohan was slightly scared and he could take her in a fight, unlike most everyone else on this planet. The saiyan couldn't help but feel sorry for Krillin if the former monk ever did anything to break them up. Juuhaichigou smirked at the collective shudder before continuing her speech.

"Principal Kuno has asked us to be at an assembly this morning. We will have a guest speaker today. His name is Yamcha Sanzoku and he will give a speech on following your dreams and the benefit of sports in today's youth. So you can be relieved that it isn't another of the principal's efforts to give buzz cuts, bowl cuts and generally making a nuisance out of himself."

The class chuckled a bit at the teacher's statement. Evidently the android had some distaste for the eccentric, wealthy principal.

"Now class dismissed, go straight to the gym except for Mr. Son and Mr. Saotome. I want to see you two for a minute," Mrs. Kuri ordered the two students. The rest of the pupils exited the class to go to the auditorium.

Gohan and Ranma walked up to the desk, where they noticed a small detail. A single vase holding two flowers. One was a black rose, a flower to which young Mr. Saotome was very familiar with, and the other was a white lily, to which it looked somewhat familiar to him. Ranma couldn't quite place the lily as he scratched his head in response.

The teacher took the two flowers out of the vase. The android then proceeded to hand the black rose to Ranma, to which the pig-tailed boy groaned in response. You see the rose belonged to none other than Kodachi Kuno, Ranma's greatest romantic nuisance.

"Don't worry, I made sure there were no weird poisons or powders in the rose. Sometimes I wonder why Krillin and I even started training that girl," Juuhaichigou told Ranma. The young man's jaw dropped, and the poor boy wondered if the teacher was insane herself.

"Your training her! You realize how nuts she is! She's...she's unstable, crazy, possessive, has a pet crocodile."

"Umm...Ranma," she interrupted to no avail.

"Insane, screwy, thinks she's queen of the world,rich, spoiled, self-righteous,self-entitled, messed up, friggin psycho who loves wearing a leotard! And you wanna know what's the cherry on the crap filled sundae! SHE HAS AN EVIL AS HELL LAUGH!"

"ALRIGHT MR. SAOTOME I GET THE POINT!" the android shouted back, ready for Ranma to shut up about the topic. Yep she definitely wondered why she was training that girl. Though the thought of the money Principal Kuno payed them, which would probably equate to 2 million in US dollars, and the fact that even the seemingly most evil of people could change, even herself. She thought that Mr. Saotome had no need to know the whole truth about herself, at least for now.

Juuhachigou proceeded to hand the white lily to Gohan. The saiyan studied the flower and noticed a small irregularity with his eyesight. You see the senses of a saiyan are more acute than those of a human and could detect details that humans would often miss.

"This flower had an explosive inside," Gohan pointed out to his teacher, who was amazed that he could detect such a detail.

"Yep, she willingly defused it as she's a total neat freak and doesn't want a spot on her perspective boyfriends if she could help it. The pupils name is Asuka Saginoyama and after I told her the tale on how you got me out of Cell...well lets just say she's interested in you." Juuhaichigou said to Gohan, to which Ranma remembered the girl associated with said flower. Ranma attempted to say something, but a glare from his teacher got him to only laugh sheepishly and back his way out of the door before he got in more trouble.

Gohan studied the small flower in his hand. The young man found it quite funny that a girl could be interested in him and hadn't even seen him face to face. He placed the Lily onto his book satchel and turned his attention back to Juuhaichigou.

"Now Gohan, go to assembly. Miss Ninomiya already has it in for you enough as it is without you being absent from this speech. I'm sure Yamcha would be glad to see a familiar face," the teacher said,"and don't worry about the girl, I'm sure she's nothing you can't handle."

The saiyan smiled at the last statement before he exited class. The boy couldn't help but wonder if every teacher, the exception being his former enemy Juuhaichigou, had it in for him.

* * *

Inside the auditorium...

The students came inside, various bits of idle chatter floating about as they filed into the building. Gohan went over and sat beside Ukyo, who was busy talking to Ranma and Akane.

"Oh hey Gohan, we were just talking about you. You seem to be real familiar with the new teacher," Ukyo pointed out to her saiyan friend/martial arts teacher.

"Well, she's married to a friend I've known for a very long time," Gohan answered, to which a couple of familiar young men sighed. The saiyan recognized those two easily.

"Were you two at Ucchans Okonomiyaki recently?" he asked Hiroshi and Daisuke. The two boys looked at Gohan and they immediately paled.

"Y-You're that guy...the one who blocked Ukyo's spatula with one finger!" Hiroshi stammered at the teen in the red dogi.

"And broke that girl's sword with two fingers!" Daisuke panicked.

"Well as you can plainly see boys, there has been a reconciliation between me and Gohan," Ukyo said as she placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. The two boys breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the saiyan wouldn't do anything hostile at that moment.

"Sorry I frightened you two," Gohan told the two boys.

"Us frightened?!" Hiroshi feigned as if he wasn't scared at all.

"That sounds like you two to a T," Ranma interjected.

"Hey!" Hiroshi and Daisuke replyed before a man came onto the microphone and told them to sit down and "shaddup." The man had a dark tan on him with red sunglasses, sandals and what looked like a mini palm tree on his head.

"Aloha Students of Furinkan High! For those that no know me, meesa Big Kahuna, Principal Kuno! Anodda' school year start for the keke and the wahini! I was going to go over da rules with da students, but thought it better to have guest speaker today! From bad boy to baseball star, give a big Aloha welcome to Yamcha Sanzoku, outfielder and big, bad slugger for da Tokyo Dragons ya!," the headmaster introduced, his hawaiian accent thick from his three years away from Japan. The student populace cheered, glad for now he wasn't trying anything insane.

A man in his early forties, who looked younger to be honest, stepped up to the podium. The man wore a simple pair of tan khaki's with matching blazer. He had a noticeable bed-head look and an x shaped scar on his left cheek. The man cleared his throat to silence the cheers.

"Thank you! Thank you students of Furinkan High. My name is Yamcha Sanzoku and I play for the Tokyo Dragons. I also have been in the Tenkaichi Budokai in the past, but found that baseball was much more to my liking," he said, the students chuckling at the last part.

As Yamcha went into his speech and talked about how he lived as a dessert bandit in his youth, Ranma reached over Ukyo to tap Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan put his finger over his own lips in an attempt to shush him, but the pig tailed boy did not pay attention to his finger gesture.

"Gohan, that the guy who trained Kuno?" Ranma asked his sensei. Gohan only nodded his head in response. Yamcha went on into how he had lost his tourist parents to the desert and how he had to fend for himself for a few years. When he reached the point on how he met two friends who changed his life for the better, he felt it necessary to pause for a second. He did this for dramatics and to keep the students guessing random names on who the two people were that got him out of the dessert.

"Their names were Bulma Briefs and Goku Son. Yes the President of Capsule Corporation and, if you know anything about Martial Arts competition, Goku Son was the youngest World Champion in history. He's both the reason I no longer live in the desert and why I am in Professional Baseball instead of competitive fighting. In fact, Goku's son goes to this very school I'm told," Yamcha revealed, his entire statement causing major chatter among the student body. Gohan kept quiet and slumped down, not wanting to be noticed.

Ranma looked over at his friend, who seemed to not want to be the center of attention at the moment. Ukyo and Akane also noticed the nervousness that Gohan felt. The saiyan looked at his friends staring at him, and somehow he knew he had a bit of explaining to do. He leaned into his three friends as close as he could so that he didn't need to be loud.

"Goku Son is my father," he whispered to Ranma and company.

"How come you never told us before?" Ukyo asked him.

"You never asked for one and two, I don't want to have to fight every single student here," Gohan pointed out.

"How come. I fought every boy here for almost 8 months," Akane rebounded to her sensei.

"It's different with me and if you ever felt my ki, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Gohan replied to his students. Ranma's eyes lit up as he knew what the saiyan was speaking about.

"You don't wanna accidently kill somebody," Ranma stated in his whisper.

"Precisely, I don't want to have to explain why a challenger ended up as a pile of ashes. Now please I don't want to talk about it right now," Gohan urged and sat back into his original position. No sooner did he break the conversation that Yamcha spotted him in the crowd and ordered the spotlight be put on him. The saiyan felt the bright light upon his face as he was singled out by the light.

"This young man over there is the son of the legendary martial artist Goku Son! I've known him since he was no taller than his father's knee and I can tell you right now, it would be foolish for anyone to challenge this kid," Yamcha pointed out, to which Gohan felt embarrassed,"now why don't you come up stage so that everyone can get a good look at ya!"

The saiyan walked by his three friends and a few people and made his way out of the door to the backstage area. The teen just happened to walk by a scowling Miss Hinako as he made his way to the front of the stage. The saiyan looked face to face with the guest speaker and the older man couldn't help but smile as he could look eye to eye with his friend's son. In fact Gohan was slightly taller than the baseball player, so technically Yamcha had to look up a bit to see eye to eye with him.

"You've grown. Now I have to look up to you. Funny isn't it?" Yamcha told his friend into his handheld mic before he handed another mic to the young saiyan.

"Yes, it is sorta funny," Gohan answered, causing some laughter among the students.

"Now, now Gohan. Why don't you introduce yourself to the students of Furinkan High," Yamcha told Gohan in a friendly, jockular sort of manner. Gohan smiled, knowing that it was the best thing he could do at the moment, and turned his attention to the student body.

"Hello, my names Gohan Son and I am a practioner of the Martial Arts," he introduced.

"And what style do you use?" Yamcha asked the young man. Gohan took a deep breath and collected his thoughts for a minute. Truth is, Gohan never had to name his style before, as it is a mixture of different disciplines that he made his own.

"Well...actually I think it's more of an anything goes style than anything else," Gohan answered which caused the class to whisper many things amongst themselves. The conversations were mostly about 'Anything Goes' as it was the style that Ranma and Akane practiced. Gohan figured out after a few seconds why it was such a hot button topic.

"Anything Goes isn't really the official name of the style. Truth be told I never had to name it. I would consider it somewhat like a good stew, soup or spice rub. It's a mixture of my father's Turtle Fist and his other styles, with a dash of Crane Fist, a pinch of Yamcha's wolf style," Gohan paused at the chuckle of the students and the small grin from Yamcha for himself being mentioned.

"What other styles do you have in this 'stew'?" Yamcha asked as Gohan knew exactly what he meant. Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat, as he had heard stories on how a certain name caused a certain amount of fear into people.

"Well it also has a huge helping, as much as my father's style, of my first mentor...Piccolo Daimou Jr." Gohan told the student body. Many of them felt silent, to which Yamcha had to immediately jump to the rescue so to speak.

"Don't worry, Piccolo Daimou Jr. hasn't killed anyone and since the 23rd World Tournament he has went into seclusion. I can assure you since I also know him personally and he's no threat and will never attack the earth's population. He hasn't in a whole lot of years has he?" most of the students, at least on the surface, nodded and responded in agreement with the guest speaker. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't see a single pitchfork or the students turn into an angry mob.

"Ok if I were to come up with a name...ohh it would be called...Turtle Dragon school of Freestyle fighting. It would encourage students to add moves that would work for them as it encourages freedom from rigid styles of fighting. It would probably have a set of moves to master,"

"Of course.." Yamcha interrupted.

"But it would be...I guess it would be an anything goes type of style. Keep what works and throw out what doesn't work for you. That is the essence of an anything goes style don't you think."

Ranma pondered what Gohan had said about anything goes styles and silently agreed with him. Who's to say the only style like that was made up by a pervert with a penchant for stealing women's undergarments. Akane and Ukyo also smiled at their friend and fairly new mentor. The girls felt that he had a natural patience with people, as well as some degree of public speeking skill, despite needing help from his friend.

The crowd stood silent for a second. Then a chant of Gohan's name could be heard from a few of the students. The cheer became louder and louder until it reverberated through the auditorium.

"Gohan Son! Gohan Son!" they cheered, which put a smile on his face. One teacher however got very angry at the now seemingly popular new student. It didn't help matters when Yamcha put the mic in it's holder and went into his wolf stance, which caused the crowd to go into a frenzy. Gohan gently placed his mic onto the ground, taking the gesture as an invitation for a 'light' spar. Gohan went into a stance, going low to the ground and spreading his legs for a strong base and yet light on his feet for movement. Before any fighting could commence however, Hinako grabbed a megaphone she somehow acquired.

"SILENCE!" she shouted, which caused the crowd to go into a dead stop and even stopped the two sparring partners from combat. She stomped over to the mic Gohan had laid down and snapped it up to her mouth.

"How dare you! First you threaten ! then you DARE TRY TO FIGHT OUR GUEST SPEAKER!" she shouted into the mic to cause the entire student body to cover their ears.

"Hey teacher, me and Gohan go way back. It was just going to be a friendly sparring session," Yamcha told the girl, hoping to quell her anger. Hinako just ended up ignoring him anyway.

"I told you not to mess up Mr. Ultimate Delinquent. Guess what you just did. I thought about your punishment and I decided I'm not going to punish you right away, oh no," Hinako threatened to Gohan.

"Then what in the hell is it you are going to do. You gonna spank me later. Or better yet are you going to use a whip like Mr. Shu used on me!" Gohan yelled at the teacher.

"Neither, you and I are going to FIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!" Hinako revealed, causing shock to appear on most of the student body. The students were talking amongst themselves, mostly wondering if a teacher was legally allowed to challenge and/or fight a student.

"Don't even think about not showing up, or else you will be called a coward for the rest of your days, Mr. Son," Hinako smiled with confidence. Gohan bent his head down to look the little teacher eye to eye.

"You're on!" Gohan said before he leapt off of the stage and made his way up one of the aisles. The saiyan then tore a door off as if it were paper, casually flicked it so that it stuck just above Principal Kuno's head and made his exit.

Ranma and his friends looked on, not sure what came over their former homeroom teacher. Sure she was a disciplinarian, but they had never seen her so focused on taking down a student, even Ranma.

"I thought she had it bad for me last year," he murmured to the four girls and the two boys. Akane got up and walked towards Gohan's direction.

"Hey Akane what are you doing!" Ranma shouted at her.

"I'm going to calm him down! You coming!" she shouted. Ranma decided to run alongside Akane after their friend and sensei.

* * *

Outside the auditorium.

Gohan sat down, lost in his thoughts. Part of the boy wanted him to scream and do a great deal of wanton destruction to this school, but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything and probably make him feel worse. He didn't wait very long however, as two of his friends arrived on the scene and ran toward him. Five other people,including Ukyo, were shortly behind them. Ranma and Akane got to Gohan first, along with their five other friends a few seconds later.

"Are you ok Gohan?" Akane asked him. Gohan nodded, indicating that he had calmed down enough to speak to them.

"Ok Gohan, just who is this ?" Ranma asked point blank. Akane balked at his direct question, but the saiyan interrupted her train of thought by telling her it was alright. Gohan then went into detail about how Mr. Shu used a whip to discipline his students, which had most of the little group gasp. The young man went on how he insulted his father, broke the whip and challenged him to a fight. Then entered his mother, who stopped Gohan from thrashing said teacher. Gohan then told the rest of the story on how he lied to his mother, then whipped him across his head when called out on it by the saiyan at six years old.

"Then my mom had enough of his insults, opened the doors and threw him out of the house. He threatened my mom and she chased him off of the property. My grandpa and I laugh about that part to this very day," Gohan concluded, which caused laughter from the group.

"He sure got what he deserved," Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, he had no right to insult your father, the great Goku Son," Daisuke included.

"I'm sure Miss Hinako doesn't know he did that to you," Yuka pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Shu was still a jerk!" Sayuri called out passionately.

"Gohan, I'm sure if you would explain to her what happened she would reconsider," Akane advised.

"Are you kiddin'! Teach wants his blood, pure and simple. Or probably just his energy," Ranma pointed out. Gohan gave a look to Ranma, his curiousity sparked.

"What do you mean my energy Saotome?" the saiyan asked, to which Ranma wanted to slap himself. True, he liked his former teacher when she wasn't trying to steal his ki and make him behave, but he also felt that she had crossed the line after he heard Gohan's side of the story. Ranma went to Gohan's ear and whispered the technique Miss Hinako used to absorb ki. The pig tailed boy felt that he had to just in case someone was looking over his shoulder.

"Hmm, so she can absorb energy...I might have just the thing that would teach her a lesson," Gohan smirked.

"Is it going to kill her?!" Akane asked.

"Not if I do it just right," Gohan replied before he got up and the group went to their classes.

* * *

After school...

Gohan walked out of his last period chemistry class with his newfound friends. Many students were talking about the upcoming fight between him and Miss Hinako as the saiyan made his way outside and toward the outside basketball court. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo felt for their friend having to fight under such circumstances. The young saiyan had a plan for this fight and he hope that it would come to fruition without too much collateral damage.

"Hey Gohan, what kinda strategy you got for the fight," Ranma asked his friend.

"Hmm...you are just going to have to wait and see," Gohan smirked, wanting this to be a learning experience for his pupil. Ranma huffed at his response, but trusted that his martial arts teacher wouldn't go too far to hurt Miss Hinako.

The small group made their way to the spot that the English Teacher picked out for their duel. It was a concrete court with 10 ft basketball goals on both sides and cherry blossom petals on the ground. The other students gathered on the small, grassy slope and used it to watch the battle between the uniquely gifted teacher and the son of Goku. Nabiki and posse were taking bets on who would win and the matter on which the victory was obtained.

Ranma and company broke away from their sensei and joined the students on the grassy slope. Gohan on the other hand made his way to the center of the court, where his diminuitive opponent awaited. The little teacher had a confident smirk on her face as she awaited her saiyan opponent.

"I'm going to warn you, my technique is flawless Mr. Son," she said with venom in her voice as her smirk turned into a hard glare. Gohan was unfazed by her stare, as he has been in life or death battles many times in his life. He walked to her so that he could be arms length to her. Miss Hinako didn't back away one step from the half-saiyan, for to do so she felt would show fear in the current situation.

"I'll give you this chance to walk away and end this foolishness. If you don't I will not be held responsible for what will happen to you," Gohan warned the teacher.

Meanwhile Akane and company were approached by Nabiki and her henchmen. Nabiki stuck her hand out like she was expected something.

"Oh what do you want this time," Ranma groaned toward the middle Tendo daughter.

"Why Ranma, I just want you to bet on this fight is all," Nabiki pointed out.

"Ok 2000 yen on Gohan," Ranma told her.

"Make that 2000 for me too," Akane told her, causing some shock among the students. Nabiki took their bets and silently thanked them that they made a smart choice.

'Bout time they got smarter. Feels good to split the winnings with them for a change,' Nabiki thought as she wrote down their bets and took the money.

Gohan didn't pay attention to the chatter, eventhough he could hear it loud and clear. As they stood, the teacher with the child's body reached into a pocket and pulled out a 5 yen piece. The young girl made a circle with her hand, the coin inbetween her fingers. Faster than her eye could catch thought her coin disappeared.

"Happo Five Yen S..iat..su," she got out before she noticed the coin no longer in her possession. Gohan lifted the coin to his eye and looked through the hole in the middle.

"Missing this," Gohan simply taunted as he held the coin with his thumb and index finger. Hinako couldn't believe it, as she never even saw his arm move.

"Why you dirty cheater!" she shouted as she tried to take her coin back. She jumped and reached all over the place, but Gohan kept moving his arm just as she was about to get it each time. After a few minutes of keep away she reached into the pocket for the fifty yen piece and stepped a few steps back.

"Happo Fifty Yen..." was all that she could get out before Gohan closed that distance in a split second and took the silver yen piece.

"Hmm, a few more of these and I can get noodle bread to go with my lunch tomorrow," Gohan joked to his opponent. Hinako was positively seeing red before she got an idea.

'Maybe if I get over there I can get him,' she thought as she ran toward the goal.

"Gohan the Goals, take out the goals!" Ranma shouted. Gohan heard his voice through all the commotion because of his heightened senses.

"Net, Circular object...on it!" Gohan shouted as he flew up there faster than she could climb and rip the rim from the basketball. Gohan then proceeded to squeeze the metal hoop as if it were an aluminum can and twist it as easily as wringing out a towel. Miss Hinako slid down the pole, she was trully flabbergasted, and not ready for that display of strength.

'He isn't human...'Hinako thought and for the first time felt that she was outclassed against Gohan. She tried to run to the other goal, but Gohan flew over there and did the same thing to the other goal. The child went into the center of the court and waived her arms up and down as she whined at Gohan.

"You could at least let me have one weapon!" she shouted at her saiyan opponent. Gohan smirked before touching down, and handed her back her change. That particular act surprised the crowd as many of them wondered if Gohan had lost his mind.

"I'll give you one free shot. No need to use the fifty yen piece," Gohan told the young woman. The young man then powered up, a whitish blue fire surrounding him.

Hinako had no clue what to do next. Did she dare take Gohan up on his offer or dismiss it as a trick. Hinako rotated the arm into the circle and extended out her hand with the coin inbetween the pointer and the middle finger, and to her surprise the coin was still there. The young woman shouted "Happo no Five Yen Siatsu" and began absorbing Gohan's energy.

The child then grew into the voluptuous woman that she has turned into many times before. As she absorbed Gohan's power however, she noticed that there was no sign of fatigue in the boy.

"Ahahaha...you have much energy Gohan! Too bad I'm going to drain it..." was all that the woman could get out before a sharp pain shot into her stomach. Gohan took it as a cue to snatch the coin from her hand, thus negating her attack.

Beads of sweat came down the teacher as she clutch her ribs. The crowd gasped as they watched their teacher writhe in pain.

"What the...Gohan what did you do to her?!" Akane shouted to the saiyan, whose aura was still around him in earnest.

"He won this fight I feel," Ranma pointed out.

"I just hope she's ok. Or else I'll find a way to kill Gohan," Akane said in concern for her teacher.

Meanwhile Hinako shouted as she continued to clutch her ribs. That would be the least of her problems however as her stomach swelled to a size that sumo wrestlers would be proud to have, followed by her backside and then her chest, mid back and upper back. The sudden enormous weight gain extended her arms and legs, followed by her extremities. The head and neck blew up to about six times their normal size. Miraculously the spell that Baba placed on her outfit that day worked or else all the mass that she had gained in a matter of seconds would have destroyed her clothes, making the situation much worse than the drastic situation it had become.

"What did you do to me?" she cried while her newly gained three more chins wobbled.

"You simply took too much of my energy," Gohan explained. That did little to comfort the suddenly blobish teacher as she plopped down onto her butt and began to snifle.

"I would hit you with my other attack...but I can't get my hands to connect for some reason," she said as she couldn't move her arms but a few inches because of the sheer girth of her new body. The teacher sniffled more and then the tears began to flow.

"I give up, you win Gohan...now please get me to a doctor!" she pleaded the saiyan loudly, which prompted Akane to run over to them. Not paying attention, she wound up getting there in a fraction of a second because of her increased speed, which didn't go unnoticed by the students.

"Wow Akane, it seems you benefited from this past week more than I thought," Ranma said to no one in particular.

"I'm more concerned about Miss Hinako. She's the size of three sumo wrestlers right now," Ukyo pointed out.

Akane looked at her former english teacher with a frown. She had never seen Hinako in such rough shape before and she looked over to Gohan.

"Gohan pick her up on your back. We're going to see Dr. Tofu," Akane told Gohan as if it were an emergency. Gohan grab the teacher and put her frame across his shoulders effortlessly. Akane ran out of the school and Gohan followed after a few moments.

Meanwhile a bandaged up Tatewaki Kuno saw the whole situation unfold. The 'Blue Thunder' stood up on both feet, but still had some bruises from the beating he took earlier that day. However much pain he was in didn't matter to him at the moment as the whole fight took place and the strange ending took his mind off of said pain. He only had one thought about the victor.

'That man...that awful man...no he's not a man, not a demon sorcerer and not just a scoundrel...HE'S THE DEVIL HIMSELF!'

"Wow Kuno, that Gohan really put it to Miss Hinako didn't he. Not a bad guy considering he won me some yen. Though I hope Miss Hinako is ok," Ranma stated, breaking the train of thought of Kuno.

"You mean Satan! The vile source of all evil! And he's run off with my beauteous Akane Tendo no less!" Kuno shouted, throughly convinced that the saiyan is the ultimate traitor of God.

"I thought you were a Zen Buddhist. Anyway I'm going to Dr. Tofu's. I'm going to make sure that "Satan" doesn't plunge the world to hell and make Akane his queen," Ranma sarcastically said to Kuno with a bit of laughter as he ran out of the school.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dr. Tofu's

Akane walked up and opened the glass door. She walked up to the desk where a man who was probably in his upper twenties was reading a book. The black robed man in glasses looked up to the young student and smiled at her as he had done many times.

"Why hello Akane, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" the man asked her.

"Just fine Dr. Tofu. Though there is something seriously wrong..." Akane told Dr. Tofu with sadness.

"Is it you. Did something happen to you?" Tofu asked.

"Oh no Dr. Tofu, nothing's happened to me...well...I'm just going to let you see for yourself," she told the good doctor before turning to the glass door and motioned for Gohan to come inside. The young saiyan came in with the 1200 pound teacher, who waved to Dr. Tofu happily. Dr. Tofu was taken aback by the sight of a young man carrying someone that size effortlessly.

"Wow...just wow...is that Miss Hinako from Furinkan High School?" Tofu asked Akane. The healthy girl nodded in reply as Gohan gently sat the swollen teacher down. The saiyan looked around and couldn't help but admire the office. Everything was clean and orderly from the files on Tofu's desk, to the degrees and pictures on the walls.

"I take it you like the office," Dr. Tofu told Gohan with positivity.

"It's nice," Gohan honestly replied.

"Dr. Tofu, sorry to interrupt, but this is my new martial arts teacher, Gohan Son. Gohan this is Dr. Tofu Ono and has been my family physician for several years." Akane introduced. Both Gohan and Tofu bowed to each other in respect, but the name seemed familiar to the doctor.

"Are you the one who broke the hand of Mr. Genma Saotome?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Well...yeah. He sort of punched me too hard eheheh," Gohan said and laughed scratching the back of his head.

"And I see you probably have something to do with Miss Ninomiya's current condition?" Dr. Tofu said with a serious tone.

"Please don't be hard on him. I challenged him to the fight afterall," Hinako interjected. Tofu nodded to the teacher and looked toward Gohan.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Dr. Tofu asked the saiyan as the doctor changed back to his usual positive demeanor. Gohan explained everything to the doctor on how the fight came about and the manner on which it was fought. After the somewhat lengthy explanation Dr. Tofu looked at the young man with the serious look he had on earlier.

"I have only one thing to say," Dr. Tofu said to Gohan, trying to make him sweat a bit.

"Yes..sir," Gohan replied nervously, expecting something negative.

"I'm just curious to see the damage you could do when you actually hit somebody," Tofu replied with a positive demeanor. Gohan and Akane face faulted to the ground and quickly got back to their feet. Miss Hinako waddled her way to Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gohan...I'm sorry for misjudging you. Could you ever forgive me," she cried to Gohan, to which made Akane also shed a tear.

"Sure, life's too short to hold undeserving grudges. You just concentrate on getting better," he said before giving the teacher a quick hug.

Dr. Tofu walked up to the teacher and gave her a quick lookover. Most doctors would have no idea on how to diagnose such a thing, but one thing that being in the Nerima District has taught the doctor is that not a lot of things here could ever be considered 'normal.'

"Well this is just a first hand look, but considering her unique metabolism and the fact that she usually gets out of adult form pretty quickly...My first diagnosis is just that she absorbed too much energy. If that's the case then I believe that what would take most people months, even years, would probably take her about 15 hours. If Gohan is correct then you will probably be the fastest person to lose over 1000 pounds. Anyway I would like to keep her a couple of days for observation if nothing else. If he hadn't taken that coin away when he did we would have a real tragedy on our hands," Dr Tofu explained to Gohan and Akane. Not long after they sighed for relief did Ranma run inside the clinic.

"Hey you two. I think it's time for you to come home Akane. Kasumi's fixing dinner and the old ghoul is wondering if old Gohan ran away," Ranma told the two of them.

"But what about Miss Hinako?" Akane shouted at her fiancee.

"Akane don't worry, she's in capable hands," Tofu assured her. Akane smiled and the three of them said their partings to Dr. Tofu and left.

A/N: Whew...this was a long chapter...I just hope I got the characters right and I hope you will like the way this is going so far. Thanks for the feedback and please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7: Ice Wolf and Crane Students

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 7 : Ice Wolf and Crane Students

A/N: Angela Shiratori is loosely based on Gohan's first date in DBZ. Yes the one who saw his teddy bear underwear. Shigeru Konjo and Ying Na are my original characters.

Two days later

Gohan adjusted well to the hustle and bustle of Furinkan High. The young man was popular with many students ever since the events of his first day. Many of the teachers, who were used to many of the students not trying, were baffled by how Gohan quickly completed his work and the intelligence of the young man. Some of the girls found the martial arts genius attractive and a couple of them even had comparisons between him and a young man from a rival high school.

The young man finished his chemistry class and left with his lab partner Ukyo Kuonji. The two of them walked down the hall and just happened upon a small piece of paper on the ground. Gohan bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was folded up.

"Why don't you unfold it and see what it is?" Ukyo questioned to her friend. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and unfolded the paper. What it revealed was kind of strange to him. Gohan looked over the paper and didn't know what to think about the leaned in to get a closer look and let out a small giggle, which caused Gohan to blush a bit.

"It seems like someone is comparing me to somebody named Mikado Sanzennin. Am I supposed to know who that is?" Gohan wondered outloud.

"Beats me," Ukyo said as she looked at the comparisions between the two. She couldn't help but laugh as she read the piece of paper.

"What makes them hot: Gohan Son is hot because he has muscles and rugged man good looks. Mikado Sanzennin is hot because he has a pretty face, lean body, and dreamy blue eyes. I wish I could be with either man," Ukyo read on the paper.

"Well at least it's in complete sentences if nothing else. Although it's really simplistic," Gohan said as if he were giving a mock critique.

"Now Gohan, let me read out the rest of this little note," Ukyo teased to the half saiyan. Gohan just huffed out the word "fine" and Ukyo continued.

"Gohan is super strong, can fly, and just looks sexy in his martial arts outfits. Mikado on the other hand can fight really well on the ice and is very sexy with a killer fashion sense. I would almost think that Mikado was gay if I didn't see him kiss a bunch of girls on and off the ice. Gohan has the mysterious thing to him though," Ukyo read before she groaned in disgust. Apparently the piece of paper was more about their looks, and comparisions which both seem trivial.

Ranma and Akane soon joined the two and naturally Ranma was curious about the piece of paper in Gohan's hand. The saiyan decided to hand the piece of paper to Ranma to prevent the student trying to take it from the master. Both him and his fiancee Akane looked over the comparision paper.

"I imagine Gohan rescuing me from some crooks and taking me to his fortress of solitude to make love...ok this is just mushy!" Ranma pointed out, not registering that it could be something perverted.

"Or Mikado taking me out on the ice to kiss under the stars...doesn't she know that Mikado's a womanizier!" Akane read and shouted afterwards.

"Maybe it doesn't matter," said the voice of a young woman behind Akane, who snatched the letter from her. The group looked over and saw a small red-headed woman who's hair was really curly. She was a petite girl with dark brown eyes and wore the same blue and white school uniform as the other girls.

"My name's Angela Shiratori and you were reading my private comparison list," she huffed as she folded it up and placed it into her pocket. Akane heard the last name and it did ring a bell to her. In fact, she did look strikingly similar to a little girl that Ranma and Akane met last year. This girl was a few inches taller than said girl, but Akane had one burning question in her mind.

"Are you related to an Azusa Shiratori?" Akane asked the girl.

"Yeah I am what's it to you!" Angela shouted back at Akane, causing the youngest tendo to power up with a red aura. As she was about to challenge her to a fight however, Gohan took a few steps toward Angela to try to diffuse the situation.

"I actually found it on the floor," Gohan pointed out. When she heard Gohan's voice it was as if all the outrage inside her had dissipated. Angela blushed at the young man she compared to Mr. Sanzennin.

"W-Well...I didn't mean for you to see. I'm s-sorry Gohan," Angela managed to stammer out.

"It's ok, just be more careful with things like that if you don't want them seen ok," Gohan recommended nicely to her.

"Wow...you're much nicer than the boys last year at Kolholtz. Some of the Japanese don't really like Japanese Americans like myself..," Angela pointed out sadly.

"Well personally we don't care where you're from or nothin'.Just don't steal little piggies and name them 'Charlotte' or somethin' goofy ok," Ranma told the girl.

"Don't worry I'm not my cousin ok," Angela replied before looking at her watch," ah I gotta meet my mom for lunch, see ya." The girl left the group with a big smile on her face.

"That reminds me of something, today's Miss Hinako's last day with the Dr," Gohan said and upon hearing that the quartet went out of the school and onto the street.

As the group walked down the sidewalk a familiar foe blocked their path. The enemy was none other than Tatewaki Kuno, one of Ranma's favorite punching bags so to speak. The senior upperclassmen held his bokken with one hand and a beaded necklace in the other. Kuno hurled the beaded necklace not at Ranma this day, but at Gohan.

The saiyan opened his hand to find that the beaded necklace contained a small, wooden charm in the shape of a cross. The young man looked intently at the piece and wondered why Kuno would throw a christian symbol to him. Tatewaki on the other hand was shocked for some reason, though only he would know why most of the time.

"Why does the cross not burn you?...I believe the Catholic Priest did not put a strong enough blessing upon the wood," Kuno said outloud, overcoming his fear of shock as well as revealing why he had said feeling in the first place.

"Umm...why should the cross burn me?" Gohan asked as he was confused on the whole situation.

"Because vile deceiver, you are the ultimate evil of man! Foul Morningstar I shall be what the Archangel Michael was eons ago and smite thee back to the eternal prison that is Hell! O unholy devil, Lucifer be thy name I am here to stop you from taking the virtue of maidens everywhere, among other things like inspire people to murder their fellow man and other evils that you and your demonic servant Ranma Saotome inspire!" Kuno bellowed out, his delusion having the teen believing that he was the hero to stop "Satan" ruling the world. Gohan had tightened his fist, part of him wanted to tear the crazy boy limb from limb. He didn't get the chance however as Akane had seen enough and walked up to Kuno.

"Ah Akane Tendo, my loAHHH!.." was all he could get out before Akane kicked the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High into Lower Earth Orbit.

"We don't have time for your crap!" she shouted as the image of Kuno disappeared with a twinkle in the sky. Ranma, on the other hand, thought the whole situation was funny as he laughed and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, don't pay attention to that dumbass. He's insane. And besides I don't see no horns on your head!" Ranma pointed out, which caused the saiyan to smile. Gohan nodded to Akane in a silent thank you for kicking the senior upperclassmen out of the way for the moment. Akane returned the nod and the group headed to the clinic.

* * *

Inside the Cat Cafe..

Many people were sitting down, enjoying their ramen along with the chinese cuisine the place tends to offer on a daily basis. Shampoo, the young waitress, picked up order after order of various types of ramen with different types of meat and veggies and chinese dishes, like sweet and sour chicken and a dish that just happened to have the same name as a certain pervert named Happousai.

Shampoo went over to a certain table where one man and a young teenager were sitting. Both were dressed in white blazers and khakis and gave off a certain sense of style. The waitress got into the view of the two males and instantly recognized one of them.

"Ah Mr. Yamcha, good to see you here," Shampoo smiled at the older gentleman of the two. Yamcha smiled back at the waitress, whom he met when he accompanied Gohan to the village a time or two.

"I see your still pretty as ever. Has Gohan ate Cologne out of house and home yet?" Yamcha asked with a hint of humor.

"No we manage to keep him fed. Gohan know how to control appetite much better than vegetable man," Shampoo told Yamcha, which caused him to laugh a bit. They both knew that she called Vegeta that all the time because if he tried to hurt her Gohan would thrash him to death. The teenage boy looked on at the two of them being friendly to each other and couldn't help but notice that she was attractive. Yamcha noticed the boy staring at the waitress and waived a hand in front of his face.

"You going to just stare all day, or are you going to introduce yourself," teased Yamcha to the young man. He snapped out of his momentary daze and took the moment to introduce himself.

"Mikado Sanzennin, my chinese princess," said Mikado with the confidence of a man who had much experience with women. Many females would probably melt at the sight of the blue eyes, brown haired lothario but Shampoo however was less than impressed and unaffected by the good looks of the young man.

"Ready to order," she smiled as if Mikado were just another customer. The young man hid his feeling of dejection well as he and Yamcha each ordered oolong tea.

"Take time to look at menu while Shampoo get your drinks," she told the two of them before she left to the counter. The young waitress picked up another order from her father the bald and another cook who just happened to be female.

"Sweet and sour pork and beef and vegetable ramen!" shouted the female cook.

"Thank you Big Sister Chichi!" shouted Shampoo. The amazon took the two plates to the table.

'Gohan will get big surprise today. Shampoo no know if he like it though,' she thought as she did her job.

At the clinic...

Gohan and his three students entered Dr. Tofu's clinic where he was with the newly recovered patient. The teacher jumped up and down, genuinely excited to see her three former students and former enemy. She ran up and hugged each one of them, even Gohan.

"Just glad you're better Miss Hinako," Gohan smiled at the childlike teacher as she broke her embrace, " I wonder though, does what happen to you between you and me happen often?"

"You mean me blowing up to that ungodly size...actually no you're the first one to do that to me. I have to say the level of ki in you is well...insane. It's like having a group of millions of people inside you. But enough on what happened a couple of days ago. How about we let bygones be bygones ok," Hinako stated to Gohan.

"I agree," the saiyan replied. Part of him wanted to mention Mr. Shu, but he thought it best not to talk about the subject. Dr Tofu presented Miss Hinako some release papers, to which she was all too happy to sign.

"I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to go home. This is all i've seen for the past two days and I want to just breathe the fresh air again," Hinako smiled as she made her way out of the doctor's office, the teens waiving as she left. As Akane and Ranma began to catch up with the good doctor, Gohan remembered something.

"I have to go too, Shampoo says she has a surprise for me and I don't want to keep her waiting," Gohan said as he left, but not before the group said bye to him.

The young saiyan walked on the sidewalk as he headed for the restaurant he called his temporary residence. He liked having Shampoo, his best human friend Mousse, Mr. Pu sometimes, and Cologne for company, but it wasn't quite like home to him. The city was nice enough but Gohan was used to living in the countryside, where he could train and play with Goten when he wasn't studying.

Gohan reflected on those feelings as he was at the restaurant in seemingly quick order. There he was about to go around to the back entrance when Shampoo walked out and stood in front of the young saiyan.

"Gohan, great you here. Yamcha have seat for you at table. He say he pay for your meal today. It's lots of food!" Shampoo told Gohan with her usual chipper attitude. Gohan went inside and muddered something about Shampoo being too good to him, which made the waitress blush a bit. Gohan was able to spot Yamcha from the crowd of customers enjoying their meals. The saiyan sat down and immediately the food started coming.

Shampoo had many bowels of ramen, plates of chinese dishes like Dim Sum, pork buns, sweet and sour pork etc. She was assisted by Mousse, who had more plates of various types of food. Gohan looked at the probably ten bowls of ramen followed by probably six plates of food for the saiyan, who by now felt his stomach rumble.

"My student is curious about your appetite Gohan. He says that you can't eat all that food," Yamcha said with disbelief in said student as he pointed to the young man in the sports coat and dress slacks. Gohan looked over at the young man, who upon seeing the saiyan thought it wise not to seem arrogant toward him.

"And you are?" Gohan asked.

"Mikado Sanzennin, student of Yamcha Sanzoku and the Ice Wolf of Kolholtz High. From what my master tells me you are one of the greatest martial artists there is, probably even the best of the best," Mikado told the young man honestly and respectfully.

"Thank you Sanzennin. My names Gohan Son and I'm sure that your master exaggerates a little," Gohan said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Aw c'mon Gohan, you have to toot your own horn every once in a while," Yamcha told the young saiyan, who laughed slightly at the suggestion. Gohan however couldn't reply as his stomach began growling. With a nod from Yamcha and Shampoo, the young man started voraciously eating the feast. Bowls of ramen and plates of chinese cuisine disappeared within minutes.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Mikado said.

"Fhwsure, FFhwhat isffh itffh," Gohan replied with a mouth full of the last ramen noodles.

"Gohan, you might need to answer without your mouth being so full," Yamcha suggested. The saiyan teen shrugged his shoulders and slurped up the seemingly huge amount of noodles hanging out of his mouth within seconds. Mikado shuddered while Yamcha laughed nervously.

"Well I have a match today against Shigeru Konjo, who's been calling himself the Ice Crane of Seisyun High School. Eventhough his new master is a good friend of my new master, him and I have been rivals in Martial Arts Figure Skating since junior high." Mikado explained.

"Ah so Tien Shin Han has been taking students also," Gohan replied.

"Yes he has. Anyway there is a complication. One of Mr. Han's student's also happens to be his cousin Mariko Konjo, a martial arts cheerleader. Well the thing about what she does is that she cheers from the sidelines. The other part of what she does is, if she doesn't get caught, interfere in the match,"Mikado explained.

"Let me guess, you don't want to hit a girl so you need your own "Martial Arts Cheerleader" to intercept her so you can keep it between you and Konjo," Gohan deduced.

"Precisely... I hear that you have Akane Tendo as one of your students," the figure skater told the half saiyan.

"Yes I do. Though I don't know if she'll go for it," Gohan rebounded, not knowing what his student would do if approached with the situation.

Akane and Ranma enter the restaurant at that exact moment, without Ukyo who was at her okonomiyaki place. Gohan looked over at them and waived them over to the table. The couple noticed and walked over to the table as Shampoo cleared it of the many dirty dishes.

"I feel sorry for who's paying the bill over here," Ranma joked as he took his seat. Akane sat down beside him and noticed the young man sitting on her other side.

"Why hello...Mikado is it?" Akane asked the young man. Ranma looked over and instantly recognized the fellow.

"Ah, how ya doin' ya girlfriend stealin' ass," Ranma teased.

"That's Mikado Sanzennin," Yamcha's student corrected with a bit of a growl.

"I see you two are just lovely to each other," Gohan sarcastically added to the conversation. The saiyan, Mikado and Yamcha went on to explain the situation and the fact that there will be martial arts cheerleading.

"I'll do it!" Akane said,"and so will my cousin Ranko."

"Who is that I may ask?" Mikado replied.

"The pig-tailed girl you kissed a while back," Akane smiled, causing Ranma to turn pale.

"Ah you mean the pig-tailed princess, I would love to see her again," Mikado replied, causing Ranma to go from pale to red. Gohan noticed this and glared at Ranma. The boy simmered down, which prevented what could be disasterous.

Gohan thought about this and a certain pig-tailed girl that was Ranma's cursed form. The more he pondered, the more he got to his inevitable conclusion.

'He kissed Ranma's girl form...at least I think he did. Eh I'll ask him later if that's the case,' Gohan thought at the moment.

"We'd better get changed, c'mon Ranma let's go home," Akane said as she raised from her seat. Shampoo however noticed the pig tailed boy and ran up to him as he was about to walk away.

"You no have ramen today?" she asked Ranma with those big puppy dog eyes she would lay on Ranma once in a while. Ranma tried to answer, but Akane pretty much had her own answer as she dragged her fiancee out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned crowd.

'When will Shampoo realize that Ranma is a lost cause...' Gohan pondered, feeling for his friend and her heart. Mikado and Yamcha excused themselves and waived by at Gohan as they left.

"Hmm, hey Gohan, Shampoo go help Ranma and Akane with cheerleading ok," Shampoo told her saiyan friend. Gohan just smiled at the reply and nodded before Shampoo left to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Crane Students...

Shigeru Konjo, the Ice Crane of Seisyun High and a blond on par with Mr. Sannzennin in the looks department, went into his routine. One hundred hockey players went onto the ice to face the young man. He zipped through the lot of them, knocking out each player in the span of 4 seconds.

"Hmm, it seems like you've beaten your record dear C-O-U-S-I-N," a young girl tole the man in the white warm up suit with the red S on his back.

"I can do better Mariko," Shigeru replied to the girl in the red and white cheerleading outfit and her dark brown hair tied and braided in the also had on red figure skates as she moved on the ice.

"Hmm, you seem very determined," said another girl, who happened to wear a red chinese style dress, which fit her figure perfectly, with two buns of her black hair on top of her head from the sidelines.

"I'm going against the king of martial arts figure-skating here in a few hours, I'm going to need all the luck I can get...Miss Ying Na," he replied to the young chinese girl.

"Students!" shouted a voice from nowhere. The three of them lined up on the ice and stood side by side as they awaited their teacher, who floated above the ice. The man had on green long pants held up by a big red belt with a simple white t-shirt. His most notable feature however was that he had a third eye on his forehead.

"Master Tien!" shouted the three students in unison. Tien nodded at his three pupils in approval of how he was to be addressed.

"Well tonight is going to be a good night indeed. I just got off the phone with Yamcha," he said as he showed his students his cell phone," and I have good news. Gohan will be here to watch the festivities."

"You mean the great master who you said defeated Cell," Shigeru replied.

"How can he be a M-A-S-T-E-R when he's just a K-I-D?" Mariko replied with her cheerleading habit of spelling certain words out.

"Hmm..my destined one did defeat Cell and he is what you would call a P-R-O-D-I-G-Y," Ying replied, making fun of Mariko's habit in the process.

"Hey didn't you say you lost that when a girl beat you in the semifinals of your little village fighting tournament," Mariko replied spitefully.

"Who are you to mention that to me you pathetic little cheerleader!" the chinese girl replied.

"Well this little cheerleader will kick your A-S-S anyday of the week!" shouted Mariko. The two of them went into fighting stances, ready to go when..

"Mariko! Ying! Settle your petty differences later!" ordered Tien in a stern voice," you two are here to make sure that Shigeru is prepared for his match tonight."

The two of them turned to Tien and apologized for their rudeness and disrespect. The two of them got off of the ice and watched Mr. Konjo go through his warmups intently.

"Remember, keep it one on one tonight, no interference," Tien whispered to Mariko, who nodded to her sensei.

Meanwhile at the Tendo residence...

"Do I really have to go through and help that womanizin' punk," Ranma groaned, not wanting to go through with it.

"Yes you do, I gave my word," Akane told him with no room for discussion as she took a cold bucket of water and threw it on him. He changed into his red head girl form instantly.

"You do know that Mom don't like it when I'm a girl," Ranma, or rather "Ranko" told her fiancee.

"I'm sure she won't make you kill yourself anymore. Kami knows you act like a guy even in a girls body most of the time," Akane joked with her made up cousin.

"Oh yeah well...oh hi Shampoo!" Ranma said.

"Oh yeah change the subject...oh hi Shampoo. Didn't even hear you come in," Akane smiled after almost chastising Ranma.

"You need to work on chi sense Akane," Shampoo smiled," and besides I'm here to help with cheerleading."

"Ah ok, you can help Ranma and me over here make sure that Mariko and her squad don't stick her nose where it don't belong," Akane said and the two girls nodded in solidarity with her.

Cat Cafe...

"Gohan, guess who's staying for a while," sounded off a familiar voice from the kitchen. Gohan looked over the counter and gasped.

"Mom..."Gohan said in surprise. The young man went behind the counter and gave his mother a hug,"but who's watching over the house, what about Goten."

"Well your grandpa's watching over the place. Bulma installed a few things to make sure intruders don't get inside," Chichi told Gohan to assure him," as far as Goten is concerned...just go up to your room and see."

Gohan went upstairs to his room and saw a familiar child wearing a chinese type shirt. The little one was beaming with excitement as he leapt into the arms of his big brother.

"Guess what, Guess what! Were gonna be here the whole week,"chirped Goten.

"I thought you might like Shampoo's surprise," said a voice behind Gohan. The young teen turned around and saw his tribal elder Cologne on top of her oversized staff.

"I'll tell her thank you great elder," Gohan replied to the old amazon. Gohan told the little kid to get out of his room and got to his homework, which he finished in thirty minutes. The young man went downstairs and looked at his cellphone that he received from Bulma for christmas.

"It's 4:30pm and I got four hours before the match. Why not get a little training time in?" Gohan said to himself before putting on his capsule corp weight devices and went out of the back door to train.

* * *

On Nerima's streets, about 300 feet from the Cat Cafe..

Two young women, one in a green leotard armed with a gymnastics ribbon and one in a white leotard and a rapier stared at each other. The two looked ready for combat when a certain blond and a short black haired martial artist with a red dogi stood inbetween them.

"Now you two can't fight each other right now. You two are here for your boyfriends aren't you?" Juuhaichigou asked the group sternly.

"Yeah, c'mon now girls, please put your weapons away so you don't scare people," Krillin asked the two girls worriedly. The blond girl sheated her rapier and handed her weapon to Krillen, while the black haired one handed her ribbon to the android. Krillen threw down a capsule, revealing two changing rooms. The two girls changed into something a little more presentable.

"Well Asuka, it's absolutely refreshing to see you in something other than a white leotard, or a ball gown. Though it doesn't have much in the way of taste," Kodachi commented on her rival/training partner's look in the solid white chinese style dress.

"Now, now Kodachi, are you talking about my style of dress...or yours," replyed Asuka on the similar style red dress with black roses. Kodachi seethed visibly and wanted to attack her foe that was similar to her in so many ways, but Juuhaichigou had seen enough.

"Now you two, why don't you two pester your two "boyfriends" for a while!" ordered Juuhaichigou, to which they followed hastily they knew she had the strength to crush them both if the android was inclined.

"Umm, why do we put up with them again?" Krillin asked

"A lot of money...and they paid," Juuhaichigou told her husband.

A/N: The fight will be on the next chapter. As for Asuka Saginoyama look at my profile for a link.


	9. Chapter 8: Battle on the Ice

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 8: Battle on the Ice

Three hours and thirty minutes later...

Gohan had on his dark brown khaki's and his white t-shirt. The young man did a last minute check to see if everything is in order and his cellphone, an ordinary flip phone, was in his pocket. He tugged his black leather belt to make sure it was just tight enough to hold his pants up.

The young man was glad to have gotten in a good workout as he looked down at the box containing his high tech weighted boots and gloves. After a few moments he left the room and went downstairs, where his mother was waiting for him.

"Where are you going?" she asked her son.

"I'm going to the martial arts figure skating match at Seisyun," Gohan told his mother.

"Martial Arts...Figure Skating...you mean they will be fighting on the ice?" Chi-chi replied, thinking the concept of such a thing strange.

"Well this is pretty much the martial arts district of Tokyo," Gohan responded before a flower was thrown onto the ground from the door. Chi-chi picked it up from the floor and inspected it closely. Her teenage son looked over at the door and immediately saw the source of the flower.

He saw a young, blond haired woman in a white chinese style dress. The hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. The heels were white, same as the dress. She walked over toward Gohan with a little smile on her face as she looked him up and down.

"Hmm, apparently your not into dressing up that much, but you do have a nice face free of blemishes. With a little work you'll be perfect in no time," the woman smiled as she clapped her hands and four men in tuxedo's ran inside with a portable change booth. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and went inside the booth, where two more men quickly undressed him and put on a black business suit on him complete with white shirt and black tie. The shoes were also designer style.

"Umm...this is a nice suit and all, but well...who are you exactly?" Gohan asked the woman, confused.

"Who cares! She's loaded and has you in a finely tailored suit!" Chi-chi replied,"it's about time you wore something that wasn't martial arts related and that wasn't just pants and a t-shirt Gohan."

The word Gohan wound up resonating in the mind of the woman in the chinese dress. She thought of her sensei, who was saved by the boy of the same name.

"Are you the one who saved Mistress Juu from Cell?" she asked, looking at him with a hopeful, pleading look. Gohan thought for a minute and it was as if a light bulb had turned on in his head. The flower his mother picked up was a white lily, the same type he had received from Juuhaichigou two days earlier from one of her students. Gohan fit all the clues together as he looked at the stunning young woman across from him.

"You must be a student of Juuhaichigou and Krillin. Asuka is it?" Gohan guessed from the clues he had gathered. The woman darted across the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the young saiyan.

"Yes I am. Asuka Saginoyama, the White Lily of St. Andrews School for Girls," she smiled as she looked into Gohan's eyes," now shall we be off."

"This is nice and all, but I'm going to a Martial Arts Figure Skating match tonight," Gohan replied, hoping not to dash the girl's feelings too much.

"Then I shall come with you darling," she cooed at Gohan. The saiyan decided to walk out with Asuka out of the Cat Cafe. Chi-chi cried on how her son was growing up while Cologne and Mousse, who were watching the entire time, had different thoughts spring to mind.

"Wow, looks like Gohan isn't only popular in the village," Mousse pointed out while mentally comparing Asuka's beauty to Shampoo's.

"Hmph! That girl reminds me too much of that Kodachi girl.." Cologne replied to Mousse before ordering him to clean the kitchen.

* * *

At the Seisyun Ice Rink...

The three girls entered the girls locker room and saw many other girls inside wearing cheerleading uniforms. The uniforms were of a short blue skirt with a blue and white sleeveless top. Each uniform had a capital 'M.S.' in white across the chest instead of the 'KHS' one would expect for Kolholtz High School.

Ranma groaned outloud at what the girls were wearing. Not only was he, or in this case she, cheering for the guy that kissed her all those months ago, but having his initials across his chest felt insulting to the pig-tailed martial artist. It took everything in his well being to stop him from litterly tearing the locker room to bits.

Akane looked at the girls as they handed the outfits to the threesome. She growled audibly but remembered that her role was to keep Mariko from getting involved in the contest. Akane grabbed the uniform as her purpose outweigh her anger at the fact that they had the initials of what she saw was a womanizer.

Shampoo, on the other hand, was indifferent to the situation. The amazon saw this as an opportunity to be with Ranma, though the affectionate displays she would show him declined noticeably after the events of the broken wedding. Adding Gohan to the mix seemed to be more deterimental as her childhood friend was more concerned about training them then getting her and the pig-tailed boy together. The situation was not a total loss in her mind as they had gotten stronger but it seemed to her that her chances with the chaos magnet were slipping day by day. Shampoo simply smiled, took the uniform and kept everything in persective since Mikado meant nothing to her.

The three girls took their outfits and changed into them, placing their clothes into the lockers. Ranma went up to the others on the cheerleading team and put her hands on her hips. The red headed girl cleared her throat to get the attention of the squad.

"Girls, you know what martial arts cheerleadin' is right!" Ranma shouted to the squad. The squad lined up in ranks, as if they were a military unit.

"Martial arts cheerleading is to support the school and your charge ma'am!" the squad shouted in unison. The red head girl nodded in approval.

"And what is also your mission? To keep Mariko Konjo from interferin'! Keep your eyes open for anything crazy, no matter how insignificant!" Akane shouted to the troupe.

"Yes ma'am!" they responded.

'Wow, Mikado has these girls trained seems like,' Ranma thought in a positive light. Though the little red headed girl still didn't like the fact that she was cheering for him, it was a favor for her sensei Gohan. The sometimes girl wanted to use her training more and this could be the perfect time to impliment the skills she has learned.

* * *

Out on the ice itself...

Gohan and Asuka took their seats on the visiting section of the ice rink. They had joined many people who had on blue shirts with the name 'Mikado' on the back in support of their figure skater. The two teens, who seemed overly dressed with the casual crowd, looked around the rink. The walls were a basic red for the bottom and white going toward the roof.

Asuka crossed her legs to be sure no one got a peek underneath the figure fitting dress and placed her head onto Gohan's shoulder. The woman felt that Gohan could be her so-called 'ultimate boyfriend' that she had been searching for forever. The heiress, who was born into wealth, couldn't believe the firmness of the saiyan's arm as she leaned on the appendage.

Gohan was nervous around the girl and couldn't help but feel a certain sense of foreboding. Though he certaintly thought she was attractive; he couldn't help a slight crawling feeling on his skin. The girl seemed to him like someone who wanted to be the center of attention. In fact he heard whispers from some of the boys on how attractive the girl was and they wished they were him attached to the blonde woman. Gohan ignored the feeling and the gossip for now and searched and tried to find where Ranma and company were to be posted. The young man felt a slight tug on his arm and looked down to see his apparently impatient date for the evening.

"Gohan darling, what in the devil are you looking for?" Asuka asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm looking for my students," Gohan answered "three of them are martial arts cheerleaders tonight."

"Oh is that all. You don't need to worry about them darling," she cooed at the saiyan as she placed a hand on his cheek, which made him all the more nervous. Before Gohan could reply however, the lights were cut off and the spotlights concentrated on the announcer, who was in a booth on the opposite side of where Gohan and Asuka were sitting. He had short black hair and was in a white shirt with black tie and pants.

"Hello and welcome to the start of the martial arts figure skating season. Tonight we have a match between our very own Shigeru Konjo...and the man who many consider to be the best martial-arts high school figure skater ever in Mikado Sanzennin!" the announcer said over the microphone, to which each side cheered loudly about their favorite fighter. The announcer put the spotlights onto a platform above the bleachers and the group that cheered for Mikado were in said spotlight. Ranko and company were twirling their batons as they cheered for the young man from Koholtz High.

"Who's the best skater of all time!" Ranko shouted as the cheerleaders did their high kicks behind.

"Mikado! Mikado!," shouted the others in unison.

"M-I-K-A-D-O! What does that spell! Mikado! Mikado! MIIKADO!" the squad shouted before the big spotlight hit the door of the visitors locker room. Mr. Sanzennin skated out in a powder blue suit with white shirt and a bowtie as usual, but there was a difference. There was a wolf on the back of his suit to honor his new master Yamcha in colored graphics and sparkles on the back as one would expect on a figure skating outfit. The recently christened Ice Wolf skated around as the spotlight followed him and went into a few leaping spins, kicks before gliding backwards on the ice. In one explosive move off his toe, he leaped into the air, doing five fast rotations against his glide and landed perfectly on one foot, extending his other foot outward.

"Wow that was a quintuple lutz! Lookout olympics here he comes! Mikado Sanzennin!" shouted the announcer despite the fact that Mikado was a visitor. Boos from the home side and raucous cheers, even from Gohan, on the visitors side rained down onto the ice as Mikado took his position on the ice and awaited his opponent.

The spotlight focused on the Seisyun cheerleaders, who did much like the Kolholtz cheerleaders, except they were for the other side of course.

"Who's the man! On the ice! And looks twice as nice! Shigeru! Shigeru! SHIGERU!" cheered the seisyun squad, lead by Mariko and Ying Na, enthusiastically as they did their high kicks and shook their puffy pompoms.

"And here's Seisyun's own, SHIGERU KONJO!" the announcer shouted more enthusiastically than even what he did for Mikado. The young blond, who had many females stare at him as Mikado did most of the time, skated onto the ice and went into a foreward circle around Mikado. Shigeru then sprang off of the edge of his skate and went into six spins to show off and try to show up his opponent. Mr. Konjo landed on one skate and kicked his other foot out gracefully.

"Wow, he just did his trademark SEXTUPLE SALCHOW!" the announcer shouted as the home side cheered and the visitors side booed for the man in the red suit with a crane on the back. Mariko's cousin then took his position opposite of his brown haired counterpart and was awaiting the referee's signal. The lights came back on and the referee looked over at the two figure skaters/fighters and nodded to the both of them. The two nodded back and the ref gave a chop like gesture and the bell rang for this fight on the ice.

The two skaters charged at each other full tilt, ready for the other to make a move as they charged. After reaching each other Shigeru threw a punch, to which Mikado made a split second decision to leap over. The warrior landed perfectly on his skates and started to skate in a circle, never taking his eyes off of Tien's student. Shigeru skated in a circle, turning opposite to Mikado in a chance to strike him. Mikado was a half step quicker as he threw a swiping strike at the midsection. Shigeru moved, but not enough as it tore his clothes a bit and created three small cuts on the midsection from the air pressure alone.

Mikado smirked as his opponent looked at the small wound. Mikado went into the offensive as he charged at his opponent to attack with the Wolf Fang Fist. As he went for another swipe however, Shigeru went low and swept his legs out from under him, causing the fighter to flip onto his back. After a couple of seconds the Koholtz skater sprang up to his feet, ready for more.

* * *

In the visitors stands...

As the two fighers eyed each other for a bit, Shampoo noticed one of the cheerleaders on the other side. When she got a good look at her, the young amazon knew instantly who that was and was visibly seething with anger. Ranko looked over at her fiancee bound by tribal law and couldn't help but notice Shampoo's current state.

"Shampoo, who's that?" Ranko asked.

"That nasty evil girl called Ying Na! Used to bully Shampoo before she beat her at village tournament semi-final! She one year older than me!" Shampoo replied, not looking at the red-head at the moment.

"Whoa now, Shampoo! Don't do nothin' rash before the ice fights over ok," Ranko replied in an attempt to calm the amazon down.

"No worry Ranma, Shampoo will keep eye on her so she do nothing bad," Shampoo smiled before going back into position as they started a cheer for Mikado. Ranko sighed in relief, though a pecular sight did catch his eye.

'Wow, that crazy White Lily has Gohan here tonight. I wonder what would happen if Shampoo saw this,' Ranko thought as they continued their cheer.

On the ice...

"Not bad Shigeru, now let's put on a show," Mikado said to his opponent before he levitated into the air around six foot and stood there for a moment. Shigeru smirked and levitated himself and the cause of their action had put a hush on the crowd. The safe bet was that they had never seen people levitate like that and many of them were astonished at the feat.

The two warriors charged at each other in mid air and began throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Mikado caught his opponent with a good right to the face and Shigeru was able to reciprocate with a good knee to the abdomen. The two continued to kick and punch at each other, some of them missing, some just grazing and a small precentage of strikes catching their target flush from each fighter.

'Those two are pretty close to equal,' Gohan thought as he watched the two martial arts figure skaters clash. Asuka didn't appreciate that Gohan was watching the fight much more intently than paid attention to her. She nudged her date in the ribs to get his attention and the young man looked over to her. The saiyan looked over to her, his eyes wide because of the increased annoyance that the girl caused for him.

"Why are you watching the fight so intently?" Asuka asked the demi-saiyan with a scowl.

"Well Asuka, if you must know it's because I promised Yamcha that I would scout them for the new Z-fighters," Gohan said while scratching the back of his head, hiding his growing irritation.

"I guess that makes sense," Asuka replied, setting her anger back for now.

The two fighters continued attacking each other with various strikes as the crowd on both sides looked on in awe. The cheerleaders on each side kept the routines up with various flips and acrobatics on top of each of the bleachers as the fight wore on. Mikado and Shigeru broke apart after a flurry with various cuts and torn clothes. It was less of a figure skating match and much more like a fight. Shigeru then pointed his finger at his opponent as if it were a gun.

"No don't!" shouted Tien from the home stands, but Shigeru didn't listen.

"DODONPA!" shouted the Ice Crane as he fired the blast from his finger. Mikado barely dodged as it grazed his face, but landed on his feet. The figure skater in blue took a hand and felt his normally flawless features to discover the small amount of blood. The Ice Wolf ignored the fact that it had put a hole in the wall about the size of a fence post

"Shigeru! That was very dangerous! You could've killed someone!" shouted Tien. Mr. Han's young students felt a tinge of shame, but felt he would have to address it at a different time as he was in the middle of a match.

Mikado was angry for a different reason altogether. His temper rose the more he thought about the attack grazing his face, but not necessarily because it might've taken his head off if it landed just right. The young Ice Wolf couldn't believe that his normally flawless visage was now scarred by the teen in the red suit. Mikado started channeling his ki and a white flame surrounded him.

"This is getting ugly fast," Gohan said as he was ready to intervene if necessary.

Shigeru was surprised at the fast rise of Mikado's ki. He had no time to plan however as the Ice Wolf lunged forward and punched his rival hard, sending him several feet in the air before crashing onto the ice. The young man then flew toward the reeling Ice Crane with reckless abandon before he could get to his feet and another blow sent him through the wall to the outside.

"RING OUT! Mikado Sanzennin is the winner!" shouted the ref as Shigeru got to his feet, as he was concious, but in much pain. As the crowds cheered for the effort, Mariko stood up and looked at the young Ice Wolf. The woman then leapt into the air and threw a ki charged baton at the victor, but a watchful eye on the other side threw one as well. The two sticks collided and created a small explosion, which turned both batons to ash. The crowd was stunned at the thwarted attempt to harm Mikado.

* * *

With the Seisyun cheerleaders...

Mariko Konjo looked over to the other side as she landed onto the railing gracefully. She saw a familiar foe over on the other side in the blue and white uniform and red hair. The cheerleader glared over at the other side as the red head wagged a finger at her rival cheerleader.

"Damn you Ranma Saotome," she growled to herself.

Ying looked over after Mariko's stunt and saw Asuka over with Gohan. She leapt and flew over to the other side, ready to knock out the young woman with the man in the black suit.

"You yellow haired bitch!" she yelled as she made it over to the other side and landed. She was ready and in fighting stance, ready to fight with the woman in the white dress.

"What is your problem?" Asuka asked, feigning innocence.

"You are with my Gohan!" she shouted, causing Gohan to leap into the air and out of harms way to join the Koholtz Cheerleaders. As he descended down to the platform above the bleachers, Shampoo greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Shampoo, what's going on?" Gohan asked his friend and student. Gohan however found that her expression changed from a smile to a glare and folded arms.

"I don't know, you tell Shampoo," she replied, keeping her glare at the young man. The saiyan was perplexed by the sudden change in attitude from his fellow tribe member.

"You mean between me and Asuka...well let's just say my mom had a hand in it," Gohan told Shampoo.

"Hmph, Shampoo no care if you with stupid blonde lady," she told the saiyan with her nose in the air.

"Umm.." was all that Gohan could come up with before in front of them Asuka and Ying flew into each other, throwing their own flurries of feet and fist at each other. Shampoo looked over and watched the fight, forgetting her snubbery of Gohan for the moment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I probably won't be dating Asuka any lifetime soon anyway," Gohan whispered into Shampoo's ear, which had her face perk up a bit.

"Why you say that?" Shampoo asked.

"She's a little too snobbish and high maintenance for my taste," Gohan whispered, causing Shampoo to giggle a little. However the peace between them was short lived as a white ribbon made its way around Gohan's throat. The saiyan turned around and saw that the source of the ribbon was a young woman in a red chinese dress with black roses, red heels and a ponytail.

"So you're Asuka's little crush...well since I can't find my Ranma dear I'm afraid that your life is expendable," Kodachi said as if killing the boy were no big deal. As she tightened the ribbon however, she found that his neck simply wouldn't give. The Black Rose tugged and pulled but her desired result of choking him was not proving very fruitful.

Annoyed by the girl's attempt, Gohan simply did a quick chop and cut the ribbon loose. Kodachi flew back several feet before landing on her rump on the top platform. The young saiyan then removed the part still around his neck with ease and dropped it to the side as he walked up to Kodachi, who had gotten up and rubbed her sore bottom. The young saiyan stood right in front of the young girl, who at this point seemed to be pretty angry at what she viewed was not fitting of her dignified station. The situation had garnered so much attention that the two girls fighting over him had stopped their fight and watched as Kodachi and Gohan were in a standoff.

"Alright, I want to know who are you and what in the hell is your problem with me?"Gohan demanded from the young girl. Kodachi recomposed herself and smirked at the saiyan.

"My name is Kodachi Kuno, Queen of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics and the Black Rose of St. Hebereke. Why I do admit you are a dashing fellow, you shall never compare to my Ranma in the looks department. I want you to tell me where he is, so that I can be with him. Tell me where he is Gohan Son!" Kodachi said and then demanded with the haugtiness of a noble woman from the past.

"How did you know my name?" Gohan asked.

"Sensei 18 and Sensei Krillin had pictures of you and told me much about you. Now just tell me where he is!" Kodachi replied with that same snooty attitude.

"He's off training!" interrupted the girl Ranma. Kodachi looked over to the red head, who went to Gohan's side.

"What do you mean training?" Kodachi scoffed.

"I mean he's off masterin' a move that teach over here taught us yesterday during trainin'. You know I can't believe you sometimes," Ranko replied to the so-called noblewoman, referencing Gohan in the middle of her statement.

"Just what do you mean by that you pig-tailed hussy!" shouted Kodachi to the apparent insult.

"I just can't believe you were dumb enough to go after Gohan!" Ranko taunted, causing the temper of Kodachi to soar to new levels. In fact she flew to the air and charged downwards with a speedy suicide like dive, clearly not thinking about the consequences.

Ranko, or girl Ranma as some call her, put her hands to her forehead much like her sensei has done in the past for the technique. As the gymnast got closer a yellow spark eminated from the hands of the girl.

"MASENKO-HA!" Ranko shouted as a golden ki beam flew toward Kodachi. Too late to react, the Martial Arts Gymnast took the attack full force and screamed as she soared through the gym roof into Lower Earth Orbit. A few moments later, the blast exploded and colored the night sky a bright golden color for a couple of seconds. About 30 seconds later she crashed through the roof again, landing flat on her back, hard on the ice and created a nice rough patch on impact. She was covered in soot from the blast and blabbed incoherently as little Ranmas were swirling all around her head.

Ranko dusted her hands off and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder with a big grin on her face.

"Thanks for the lesson yesterday!" she gleefully told her sensei.

"No problem! Just relieved you didn't kill her," Gohan replied to his sometimes female student. The people stood there with looks of disbelief at the whole scene in front of them. People crashing through walls and roofs with some flying would be a lot for any person to take in, but one would think that the people of the Nerima District would be used to this sort of craziness.

A moment of goodness however was unfolding on the ice as if it were there to take their minds off of the off the wall wackiness of this little place in Tokyo. Mikado came skating in with his opponent Shigeru Konjo hanging off of him for support. The two skaters glided into the arena as the battered yet conscious Ice Crane and the still walking but scuffed up Mikado looked up at the crowd and smiled. The crowd gave the two fighters a roaring, standing ovation as the proverbial spotlight was on them. The moment made the people focus on something positive for once instead of the chaos that seems to be in Nerima on a daily basis.

After the skaters left Gohan and company tried to leave. Standing in Gohan's way however were two women, both of who were vying for his affections. The two females had their hands on their hips and both were tapping their lead foot, glaring daggers at the young warrior.

"Umm...hey girls, eheheheh," Gohan laughed nervously at the two women.

"Gohan dear, please say I'm your only girlfriend!" demanded Asuka, which seemed to surprise Gohan considering that he really didn't see it as a date.

"No No I'm your one and only. Aren't I Gohan!" Ying shouted since in the Amazon Tribe women tend to be the bosses in most cases.

"Now wait just a minute girls," Gohan tried to reason, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as they both pressed their faces to him, obviously looking for an answer. Akane and Ranma felt for the guy, but decided to leave much to Gohan's chagrin.

Shampoo looked on in obvious disdain and disappointment. The young man looked over to his tribal sister, who returned the look with a glare. Gohan, clearly puzzled by Shampoo's behavior, couldn't help but have a clueless look on his face.

"Shampoo no care who you end up with," she scoffed as she flew through one of the holes Kodachi made. The half alien backed away from the girls and flew into the sky through the second hole. The two girls, determined to get an answer from Gohan, flew after him in pursuit.

* * *

In the sky...

Gohan was soaring through the air when he saw the girls in hot pursuit. He just shook his head, silently wondering why those girls are so determined. Gohan stopped in mid air and put his hand up. The girls stopped and looked at their mutual object of affection with that same glare that they had used inside the gym.

"Ok girls I'm going to make this real simple. Ying, I've told you time and time again that I wasn't interested in you, but your as stubborn as Mousse when he chases Shampoo. As for you Asuka, our date showed me much about you. One you are selfish and want to be the center of attention all the time. Two, yes you two are attractive, but you Asuka have a jealous streak a mile long. Last, but certainly not least, unlike what you like to think I do have a choice in the matter of being with you or not. As far as I'm concerned both of you are out of luck."

"What do you mean!" both girls replied.

"What I mean is that the two of you will NEVER have me as a boyfriend!" Gohan said before turning around and flying away at an incredible speed and exited with a sonic boom. It was good to have Vegeta's influence in Gohan sometimes, as it allowed him to be more direct and final with his answers.

Asuka and Ying stood there with tears in their eyes, both women seething at the fact that their object of affection rejected them with such finality. The black haired Amazon flew away from the scene, as her latest rejection from Gohan sank in. Asuka on the other hand made a silent vow inside her mind.

'I will have you Gohan Son. Mark my words, you will be mine or no one shall have you!' she thought before flying away from the scene.

* * *

On the streets of Nerima...

Shampoo, Ranko and Akane were making their way to the Cat Cafe. Akane looked over and noticed a certain sadness with the purple haired Amazon and approached her with concern. The chinese girl looked eye to eye with Akane as a small tear fell down her cheek.

"Shampoo, are you ok?" Akane asked with concern.

"Shampoo ok, but have something to tell you," she replied to Akane. Shampoo took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Ranma, I want to ask you something and Ranma must tell truth now," she told the pig-tailed girl.

"Yeah what is it?" Ranko replied.

"You see yourself married to Shampoo?" she asked the curse form point blank. Ranko stammered for a few minutes, searching for an answer in which to hurt Shampoo less, but at the same time end the situation he was in once and for all. The young man knew that someday he would have to tell someone that they weren't going to marry him, eventhough it would cost him in some way, form and fashion.

"Shampoo can take answer," Shampoo told him, ready for his answer.

"Shampoo...well" Ranko stammered before taking a deep breath himself for composure. Right about now some idiot would come out of the woodwork and interrupt them, but strangely no one came in to interrupt the moment. Ranko then took a strong stand and looked Shampoo straight in the eye, ready to face the music as it were.

"Shampoo...my answer is no," Ranko replied for once without adding insults to 'make it clear' so to speak. A few more tears fell down the amazon's face, but she was determined to be strong and not run away, or use feminine wiles to change his mind. She might have to return to China in disgrace, but she knew that deep down Akane and Ranma were going to be together no matter how many weddings she would break up or magic tricks she would use.

"Then Shampoo give you up. Truth is Shampoo has fallen for someone else. Loved this person for long time," Shampoo replied before wiping the tears from her face.

"I wonder who?" Ranko asked, causing Shampoo to smirk at the red-headed girl and the navy blue haired Akane.

"Shampoo not reveal to you yet. Ranma and Akane have to find out later," Shampoo replied, her mood changed from sad to playful. The two girls stood their dumbfounded as Shampoo walked away.

* * *

On Mount Everest...

Gohan sat on the peak of the world's tallest mountain, meditating and silently mulling over the events of tonight. Many questions entered his mind, most about how his friend Shampoo acted recently.

'Shampoo's been acting pretty bizzare lately. I guess I will get my answers in due time. Though she is cute, especially when she giggles and...whoa I don't like Shampoo that way do I?" Gohan pondered to himself. The young saiyan silently meditated a couple of more hours before he decided that he wasn't going to get answers from a giant mountain since mountains don't talk. The young man flew back to Japan, where he hoped that he could at least get answers to her strange behavior.

A/N: Wow took a little longer than expected. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 9 : Unlikely Friendships

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 9: Unlikely Friendships

Six days later...

Gohan and the others touched down into the countryside, ready for the morning's training. They flew in already in their workout gear, which was no longer the saiyan armor. Instead, each fighter had their own orange dogi with the kanji for 'Son' on the back and blue boots with rope tied off at the ankle to hold them in place. The symbol was meant to honor their sensei, as it was the last name of the young prodigy training them. However, Ranma had someone riding piggy back to the training session. The somewhat older female hopped off of the pig-tailed boy's back and pulled out a gray capsule with the logo for Capsule Corp.

"Stand back, please," the woman said as she tossed it down and with a cloud of smoke out came a house. The woman, who was in a simple yellow blouse and a long black skirt bowed to Ranma respecfully to thank him for the ride. The young woman turned her attention to Gohan.

"Thank you for loaning a capsule house Gohan." the woman smiled at the young saiyan.

"No problem Kasumi. You can thank Bulma when she visits next week," Gohan replied with a smile before looking up. Gohan watched as three figures came into view. One of them was very distinct looking, as he had a purple gi, green skin, brown pointy shoes, white turban and cape, which flowed down his back. The other two had on dogi similar to Gohan and his students, but with the kanji that reads "Piccolo" on the back. The twosome touched down with their alien sensei.

"So you'll be joining us afterall Piccolo," Gohan pointed out.

"You expect me to disappoint you," Piccolo replied with his deep, gruff voice.

"Hmm...same as always," Gohan replied. Both students, one with a leopard spotted bandana and the other with his signature glasses on. The two students stepped to the teenage saiyan and did the traditional bow.

"Ryouga, glad to see you again," Gohan complimented, causing some surprise in Ranma, the three girls and absolutely none in the littlest of the students, Goten. Ryouga went over the the boy and ruffled his hair a bit, causing a smile from Gohan's little brother.

Mousse walked up to Gohan and the young saiyan smiled at his longtime amazon friend. He placed a hand on Mousse's shoulder and smiled at him.

"I can feel you and Ryouga have gotten stronger," Gohan praised to him.

"Wow Gohan thanks," Mousse was surprised as Gohan took his hand off of his shoulder.

"Now, boys. I want you to go out and spar. Goten will join you in a minute," Gohan told the teens and the three of them went into the sky without question. The saiyan teen bent down to his little brother.

"Now Goten, when I say so you go up there and spar with all three of them. Don't kill them ok." Gohan whispered to Goten, who nodded in agreement. Gohan lifted his hand up and threw it down, signalling Goten to fly to the three teenagers. The little saiyan stopped and got into fighting stance.

"Gohan why do you have your kid brother sparring with us?" Ranma yelled down to Gohan. The teenage saiyan just smirked at his young pupil, as he felt that at least two of them would learn a valuable lesson. Mousse however had his jaw hang open, as he knew exactly what the seven year old was capable of, being a half saiyan like the older brother.

"Ranma, don't underestimate him, he's a saiyan like Gohan," Mousse told his enemy/friend.

"Umm...what's a saiyan?" Ryouga asked.

"I was just wonderin' the same thing Mousse," replied Ranma.

"You mean Gohan hasn't told you...well I'll get him to explain it to you two later. Right now we are going to have to train with Goten...and Gohan's been training him ever since he was four so be ready for anything," Mousse warned them.

"What are you so jittery about Mousse, just because he's this Saiyawatchamacallit," Ranma questioned rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

Ukyo and Akane weren't paying attention to the boys as much aa they were staring at Piccolo. The two girls had never seen a namekian before and they seemed to be genuinely shocked at the skin color of Gohan's friend. In fact, they were staring so much that Shampoo got just behind the two of them and snickered. Piccolo noticed the odd looks he was getting and it seemed to make the namekian feel discomfort.

"Umm girls, are you going to train or just STARE AT ME ALL DAY!" Piccolo said and then screamed at the two girls. Ukyo and Akane leapt into the air in surprise before taking to the skies, not wanting to anger the easily agitated namek any further. Shampoo joined then a split second later. Gohan watched as they went into sparing form in the air and muttered something about how his former mentor never changes as he turned his attention to the boys. The teenage sensei noticed the trepidation of the boys to charge at the much smaller boy.

Goten went into fighting stance, ready to spar with the three teenagers. The little fellow watched as his opponents did the same, though the one in glasses seemed a lot less ready than the other two, and awaited their attack. Ranma, thinking that he could catch the kid by surprise, flew fast toward the child and threw a punch which Goten dodged easily. Ranma continued to throw punches and kicks at the little saiyan, but couldn't hit the child as he had to combat Goten's reflexes.

"Why can't I hit you!" Ranma screamed as his punches and kicks continually miss his much shorter opponent. Goten continued to have a blank look on his face as he read every movement that Ranma did when attacking him. Goten, after a few minutes, decided to catch a punch from Ranma to pause the action.

"I can't help it if you're slow," Goten said innocently. Ranma however didn't see what Goten said as innocent and growled at the kid. The pig-tailed teen raised his ki some then went full tilt at him.

"I'll show you speed brat! KACHIN TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" shouted the pig-tailed teen as he went into his rapid punch technique. Goten was well prepared however as he blocked every punch with very little effort. Ranma's frustration began to grow as he couldn't land a hit on the little guy. Goten then grabbed both wrists of the teen and to Ranma's chagrin, was able to keep Ranma from breaking the kids grip. Ranma didn't have time to think his way out as Goten quickly got his right fist to connect with Ranma's gut, obviously not putting all of his strength into the punch as Gohan told him not to kill.

Ranma clutched his stomach like it was slammed by a sledgehammer. Ranma wheezed as he descended onto the ground in great pain. The boy landed on his feet and clutched his ribs, signalling that he was unable to continue for the moment. Gohan went over to the martial artist who placed his hand on his shoulder. Ranma, being the prideful one that he was, slapped Gohan's hand away as he felt it would make him look weak.

As Ranma attempted to catch his breath Ryouga flew toward the little saiyan and tried to hit him. Goten however was able to float over one of the much slower punches of Ryouga and as the bandanna boy turned around he caught a short jab from Goten, which sent him screaming into the ground and dig a five foot long ditch before stopping. Ranma forgot his pain for the moment and ran over to his friend.

"Hey buddy you ok!" shouted Ranma as he lifted him by his collar.

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many Akanes and Akaris," Ryouga slurred drunkedly as he was clearly separated from his senses but alive. Ranma turned around and growled at the little half-saiyan as the pain was still there in his ribs. Goten floated down toward his clearly angered opponent.

"Why you LITTLE BRAT!"Ranma shouted, but said shout brought that sensation to his midsection, causing him to clutch his midsection again. The boy ignored the pain as he flew toward the little saiyan and tried to hit him, but to no avail. Goten dodged every attempt by Ranma before he leapt over his head and landed on his feet behind him.

'How come Ranma's so slow,' the little saiyan thought as his opponent turned around. Goten hadn't had a full human opponent since the age of five and ever since it was either Piccolo or Gohan training him. Ranma however cared little for that fact since at the moment the boy just seemed to outclass him.

"Why are you toying with me you little brat!" shouted Ranma as a white ki flame surrounded him.

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls...

Ukyo, Akane, and Shampoo charged at each other and started their flurry of punches and kicks. Neither could get any advantages over their perspective opponents as they all clashed into each other, fists flying and feet kicking. They broke that flurry after a few minutes, sporting bruises and small cuts.

"Wow, look like Akane finally good at something," Shampoo taunted.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Akane retorted angrily.

"We'll you no can cook, no can sew, no can swim...Shampoo can go on and on but would be here forever," she taunted at Akane. Just because she withdrew from the 'Ranma' lottery doesn't mean that she can't have any fun with her. Akane charged in full tilt and began swinging wildly at the Amazon. Shampoo's reflexes allowed her to dodge the blows because she learned a lesson a long time ago about losing yourself in you own emotions. The amazon found an opening and ducked underneath to throw a body punch. The results were effective as she landed a solid punch on Akane's ribcage, then went overhead and threw down a double sledge onto Akane's back, sending her crashing into the ground.

As Akane rose up somewhat slowly to her feet, Piccolo stood right beside her. He gave the youngest Tendo a bit of a sneer as he prepared himself for his own critique.

"That's what happens when you let your anger get the best of you," Piccolo chastised. Akane growled at Piccolo, but Gohan decided to step in.

"Piccolo's right Akane, you have to learn how to channel that anger and not let someone like Shampoo exploit it to her advantage. One of the key's to battle is to not let your emotions to get the best of you, but for you to harness them to your advantage. There are postives to every emotion, even anger once you can control it," Gohan told Akane in earnest. Akane nodded to Gohan and took a couple of deep breaths before going back into the sparring fray, to which Ukyo and Shampoo started without her.

"Did you get that from a box of cereal or something?" Piccolo asked his friend.

"No just made it up," Gohan replied with his usual grin on his face.

"I think it was brilliant Gohan," the two z fighters turned around and it was Kasumi with three small bowls of hot green tea. She then walked up to the teen saiyan first, who bowed graciously and sipped on the tea. Then she went up to Piccolo and held the tray right in front of him.

"Some tea Mr. Piccolo," Kasumi smiled as she offered to him, which took the Namekian by surprise. Here was this girl who just offered him something without screaming in horror or fainting. This made the great stoic warrior Piccolo blink his eyes in minor astonishment before recomposing himself.

"Thank you Ms..." Piccolo couldn't quite remember her name.

"Oh where are my manners, My names Kasumi Tendo," she smiled at the Namekian.

"Well thank you Ms. Kasumi, I'm Piccolo," introduced Piccolo with his more dignified manner, though on the inside he was still surprised that she hadn't fainted or shrieked like he had experienced with most girls around the 16 to 22 range.

"Nice to meet you sir...now Gohan make sure that Goten isn't too rough with those three ok," she smiled and pointed as he saw Goten jab Ranma like he jabbed Ryouga a moment ago.

"Wow, look at all the birdies," Ranma said as was on his back, clearly seperated from his senses. Gohan took another sip of his tea bowl and went over to his two students, who both shook off the cobwebs and stood at attention for him. Piccolo then put his hand in the lapel of his gi and tossed Gohan a capsule. The saiyan smiled at Piccolo as he mashed the button and tossed it down revealing six boxes. The three boys ran over to the boxes and pulled out devices similar to the one's that Gohan uses everyday.

"Slip those on you three, those are the new training weights. I use these type everyday when I'm not training with you guys," Gohan explained. The three of them put on the cylindrical objects and mashed a button. All sorts of lights came up and did a scan on their bodies. Then a small computer screen came up on each of their right arms, showing many numbers like height,weight, and optimal training weight for each person.

'Piccolo must've planned this in advance,' Gohan thought as the students were jumping up and down, throwing punches and kicks to get used to their new training gadgets. Gohan looked up at the girls who had stopped sparring.

"You three got your own don't worry!" Gohan yelled up to the girls. The three of them opened their boxes and each got their weights, only colored pink. Shampoo, Akane,and Ukyo slipped on their training weights and began shadowboxing like the boys. Gohan then pulled his own capsule out with similar weights. and began his own shadowboxing along with his students, though his weights were calibrated to be much heavier than his students.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Ok it's almost lunch time!" Gohan announced as he took off the weights along with his students and they placed them into their persepective boxes. Gohan then pulled out a capsule and it sucked it all inside. The young sensei and his students walked their way toward the capsule house when Kasumi walked out.

"I'm sorry, lunch isn't ready yet." Kasumi smiled

"And besides, I think you can use a bath. You all smell like sweat," Piccolo added. The students groaned, but Gohan came up with an idea.

"No problem Piccolo, I think theres a hot springs nearby. We can soak in there until lunch is ready. I found it while I was checking the place out yesterday. It's a pretty big hot spring and I took the liberty of using some big boulders to seperate boys and girls." Gohan told Piccolo.

"Ok, just get in those damn springs!" Piccolo growled. They didn't think twice as they ran behind the house toward the springs. There Gohan had two signs posted.

"So I guess girls get right side," Shampoo said before the group split up.

The Boys Side...

Gohan and his students laid back and relaxed as the hot water soothed the muscles of each young man. Gohan reached for a sponge and a small bottle of Shampoo in his pail.

"Good thing I brought the pails just in case," Gohan said to his friends.

"Do you always think of everything," Ranma groaned.

"I at least try to," Gohan replied as he washed his hair. Ranma looked at his friend and noticed several scars on his muscular body.

"Where did you get those? That one on your chest don't look normal?" Ranma pointed at the four pointed star shaped scar on his chest. Gohan took a deep breath and wound up explaining each scar was from battles from Frieza to Garlic Jr, Cell, and Bojack.

"Ah! so this Frieza was some sort of tyrant huh...is it because you're a saiya...saiya," Ranma replied, trying to remember what Mousse told him.

"You mean Saiyan right!" Mousse frowned at Ranma's inability to think what Gohan's alien species was.

"Yeah a saiyan. Is that why you've been in so many crazy alien fights?" Ranma asked his sensei. Gohan laughed outloud a bit as he realized that he hadn't told them that he was indeed half alien.

"Oh I never realized you were curious about that Ranma," Gohan said before going into detail about his heritage. He explained that his father, former world champion Goku Son, was in fact an alien sent to destroy the earth when he was a baby. The young man summarized the story on his alien roots and the fact that he fought Cell and Bojack.

"So the reason the earth is still here because your father hit his head from a cliff and forgot all about his mission, right?" Ryouga asked. Before Gohan could say any further he heard rustling movement on the girls side. In only a split second three shrill screams pierced the early afternoon air.

"Aiyeee! Pervert!" the girls screamed as a small figure was knocked over the wall and into the boys side. Gohan caught the small figure with one hand and looked at the object face to face.

"Ah, it's an old man," Gohan said as he held the figure by it's brown gi.

"It's the freak!" Ranma shouted in anger at the old man.

"Hey you should respect your elders!" shouted the diminuitive elder at the pig tailed boy.

"Excuse me but you are?" Gohan asked.

"The names Happosai, Grandmaster of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts! Now put me down!" Happosai ordered to the saiyan.

"No Gohan don't he'll just go over to the girls side again!" shouted Mousse.

"He looks like a mini-Roshi," Goten pointed out to everyone. Happosai looked over to Goten, then back to Gohan. After repeating said action a few times the old man had a tinge of fear inside him, an emotion he probably hadn't felt in a long time.

"Tell me...are you and the little boy any relation to a Goku Son?" the old man asked Gohan.

"Yes we are both his sons, why you ask?" Gohan replied. Happosai stared at the both of them with wide eyes and his mouth hanging wide open. The old man had seen Goku in action before and knew that he was powerful back then before his ten year slumber. He even felt Goku and Gohan's Super Saiyan state while in said slumber and one does not forget the first time they had seen or felt the level of energy that a super saiyan can give off.

"Can you do an old man a favor and toss him to those lovely girls on the other side?" Happosai asked the saiyan. Gohan's response was a quick chop to the neck to knock the old man out, though his hand moved so fast that not even Ranma could see the blow. Gohan then gently laid the old man onto the side.

"Quick, exit the spring and get dressed before he wakes up!" Gohan hissed before jumping out and putting on a change of clothes. Though he hadn't succeded in covering his top half when the three girls came out, all wrapped in towels around their body and hair. Ukyo and Shampoo's eyes were fixed on the upper body of Gohan while Akane stood there annoyed. Luckily he had on black shorts or else they would have seen him and the others in the nude and much chaos would erupt.

"Well, get inside the capsule house and get dressed before the little perv wakes up!" Gohan reinterated, trying to get the girls to move. Both Ukyo and Shampoo were in a daze as Akane walked away, muttering something about a certain saiyan turning girls into perverts. Both Shampoo and Ukyo giggled as they ran up to the house after snapping out of their daze.

"Umm Gohan...how come those girls are like that?" Goten asked his brother.

"Who knows?" Gohan said as he threw on his shirt and motioned the now dressed boys to follow him to the house.

* * *

Inside the Capsule House...

The group waited for the meal that Kasumi prepared. She carried out the meal that she made and it was a pretty big spread to say the least. The twenty year old was silently thankful that Bulma stocked the place with plenty of food as was the habit of any woman that had a husband and son with saiyan blood. Ranma and Akane made it a point to help Kasumi lay out the food. All of the trainees thanked Kasumi before digging into the feast.

The girls got their share and then the boys began to dig into the feast. Gohan and Goten ate at their usual pace, followed by Ranma, Ryouga and Mousse trying to mirror their pace. Piccolo was on the sideline, drinking a glass of water while Kasumi took her bowl and place at the table. It wasn't long before the huge meal was completely gone. Kasumi started cleaning up, followed by the three female students. The five boys patted their stomachs in appreciation of the good meal.

"Wow Kasumi, we need to take you to our training spots more often it was really good," Gohan complemented as he got up and him and the boys took their share of the dishes into the kitchen.

"Why thank you Gohan. Don't worry, we'll wash the dishes. Thanks for helping clean up." Kasumi smiled at the saiyan. Gohan nodded and the boys went outside along with Piccolo to walk off the meal so to speak.

* * *

Outside...

Piccolo watched as his former student and the boys were stretching and walking around. No matter how many times the namekian saw it he probably would never get used to the saiyan appetite Gohan and Goten would display on several occasions. The formerly evil alien was looking out to the distance, contemplating many things when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and he saw the eldest Tendo girl stand beside him.

"You really care for them don't you, Gohan and Goten I mean?" Kasumi asked the green man, trying to make conversation.

"Is it that obvious," Piccolo groaned at the twenty year old.

"But of course it is," Kasumi replied with a smile back on her face. Piccolo couldn't help but wonder what the girls deal was, or the fact that she is so similar to Gohan in the trait of kindness," you probably also wonder why I don't act like Akane or Ukyo did the first time I saw you."

'Ok is this girl a mind reader...' Piccolo gulped. He never had a female act as if he were normal before. Kasumi looked Piccolo in the eye before continuing.

"I just think that everyone deserves to be treated with respect and dignity is all," Kasumi said frankly to the namekian. Piccolo had officially came up with a theory that somebody came forward in time, took some samples of kindness from Gohan, took all the saiyan out of the dna sample, added some cooking skills and made a female clone. No matter that said theory would probably be absurd at best and in all things sensible it never happened.

"That sounds like something he would say," Piccolo replied, referencing his former student," you know he was the first person ever to call me friend."

"You know what Mr. Piccolo. You can count me as another," Kasumi smiled as Piccolo smirked. Part of him though about training the girl, though she would probably be too delicate for his program. Though if he told the girl to go away, he would probably be badgered by Chi-chi and Bulma on how he should make more human friends, not to mention disappoint his former student and best friend Gohan.

"Thanks," was the reply of the stoic namekian who never shows much emotion. Kasumi stood there beside Piccolo, taking in the serenity and the silence of nature. However a certain old man woke up and decided to violate said serenity as much as possible. Happosai stood in front of Gohan, seething at the fact that he was able to subdue him so easily.

"Why you! You steroid ridden punk!" the letch shouted at the half alien.

"Funny I don't remember taking steroids," Gohan said whimsically while tapping his chin and pretended to think.

"Grrrr..ok musclehead take this!" the old coot shouted as he pulled a bomb out of his gi," Happo Fire Burst!"

The ki bomb made it's way to Gohan, who didn't even think to dodge. The bomb exploded causing the students to cover their faces. The girls ran out of the house to see the source of the explosion and saw the smoke where the saiyan stood. Shampoo looked and saw Gohan's figure throught the smoke and couldn't help but put a smirk on her face.

"Stupid old man think that kill Gohan. Shampoo see Gohan tear apart division of Red China Army before. He do it without killing single soldier," the amazon pointed out.

"What do you mean Shampoo?" asked Akane.

"Let's just say Communist China run when Gohan is in same town," Shampoo smirked, causing gasps fron her two fellow females. The smoke cleared and other than some soot on Gohan's clothing the young man was completely unharmed. The old man had a much stronger feeling of fear as the teen glared at him.

"I think I'm going to use your father's ultimate attack Ranma!" Happosai said in bravado," RUN AWAY!" The old man left a battle scene for the first time in a very long while, thinking that discretion was the better part of valor. Ranma couldn't believe his eyes as he had never seen Happosai that scared of anyone; even a certain giant mutated yeti/ox with wings and octopus tentacles that was the curse form of Pantyhose Taro. Gohan decided that the little old man wasn't worth pursuing for the moment and the intense look he had was replaced by one of confusion.

"Wow that old man was...what's the word I'm thinking about?" Gohan said as he pondered what adjective to call Happosai.

"Perverted!" Akane responded.

"Old!" Ukyo responded.

"Stupid!' Shampoo responded.

"Crazy!" Mousse responded.

"Lecherous!" Ryouga responded.

"Psycho!" Ranma replied.

"He looks like a gnome!" Goten quipped, causing laughter among the group. Gohan then had the group clean up as he helped the men clean up the campsite while the girls cleaned up the capsule house. After some time everyone was outside as Gohan capsulated the dwelling and placed it into his inside gi pocket.

Before they decided to leave, Gohan thought that since he told them about his past that he gave a small demonstration. He stood in front of the crowd and shouted for only a short time. In a flash his hair became a platinum blond and his eyes turned an emerald green, causing the human students to stand frozen.

"This is what we call a Super Saiyan?" Gohan explained. Ranma however was flabbergasted at how Gohan's ki skyrocketed from it's normally high level. The group was astonished with the sudden ki surge but Ranma, who seemed to utterly hate the fact that he was so outclassed.

'I thought I was the best. Then I sense him inside the Dojo and now this!' Ranma thought as he felt more and more like an insect. Then Gohan felt a tug on his pantsleg and looked down to see Goten.

"Is it ok if I become like you big brother?" Goten asked him.

"Oh c'mon little guy. You have to work hard to become a Super Saiyan and...what the hell!" Gohan explained only to find something that hit him as hard as his mom's magic frying pan. The little seven year old concentrated his ki and in a flash became a Super Saiyan as well.

"Goten...you...you...you're...a..aaa...Super..Sai. ..Saiyan!" Gohan stuttered, while everyone in the group that wasn't Piccolo was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah, I did it while I sparred with Piccolo a few days ago, aheheheh," Goten laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Gohan stood there, mouth wide open for a few minutes.

"Wanted to keep it a surprise kid," Piccolo smirked as he felt he got one over on his former student. Ranma however came up with a different conclusion.

'Ok that's it. I must've pissed off some sort of god or somethin' for this crap to happen! Not only is Gohan a Super Saiyan/Gold Fighter but his little bratty brother too! I got a LOT of catchin ' up to do!,' Ranma thought about the whole Super Saiyan situation. Gohan however, after a few moments, realized the opportunity laid before him and surprize turned into anticipation.

"I can't wait till we spar next Goten. The real training has just begun for you," Gohan smiled, causing Goten to get excited. The group went back to Nerima soon after.

Meanwhile in Nerima...

Ranma sat down on the back porch close to the Koi Pond of the Tendo Dojo contemplating todays events. He couldn't help but mull over the whole Super Saiyan demonstration and wound up clutching his ribs, which were still painful after his little match with Goten that day. In fact his contemplating pretty much caused him to ignore the shout his father gave when he had beaten his friend Soun in yet another game of Shogi which would deter the quietness of the dojo on any other day.

"A lot to take in isn't it?" a voice said behind him. Ranma turned around and it was none other than Cologne. The elder instructed Ranma to hold out his hand. When he did, she placed a small green colored bean onto the palm.

"What is this, a love bean to get me to run to Shampoo?" Ranma asked with certain mistrust given their history and in spite of the fact that she had helped him in the past.

"Don't play dumb with me sonny boy. Shampoo already told me what happened between you two. It's a senzu bean, it heals any physical injury and can be very filling to eat," Cologne pointed out. Ranma put the bean in his mouth and chewed. Within a few seconds of swallowling his injured ribs repaired themselves. Ranma patted his chest and midsection, feeling nothing wrong with him at all.

"See you are healed up and not love drunk," Cologne said.

"Who gave it to you?" Ranma asked.

"Gohan did. He would've done it himself but he really wants to spend some quality time with Goten before he leaves tomorrow with Chi-chi," Cologne answered.

"Ok now, what did she tell you?" Ranma asked.

"Well son-in-law, or should I say former son-in-law, she told me she gave up on you and had her eyes set on another. Though this is in conflict with our laws about marriage. I've known that she's had her eye on this man for a long time. She put her feelings aside for him as she should have the day you defeated her in battle. Shampoo tried very hard to do the honorable thing according to Amazon Law and bring you home Ranma. I guess the fault was mine I suppose," Cologne said to the boy.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Ranma questioned.

"It was my idea to bring the man back into Shampoo's life. It had been many months since they had seen each other. The funny thing is that the man doesn't even know yet. He will find out soon enough and then we will see what unfolds. A great warrior and yet, not perceptive on the ways of love," Cologne answered.

"Who is he?" as Ranma asked that question it was as if the answer just came to him,"you mean...it's Gohan ain't it." Cologne simply nodded, confirming what seemed to be inevitable. Ranma had one thing to say, and it was a statement which he felt a certain degree of dread.

"Great, we'll have Super Saiyan Amazons in the future."

A/N: Ok the end was a nice little reveal I think. I guess it was probably inevitable and I tried to be as unpredictable as I could. Please read and review.


	11. Chapter 10: First Date

Gohan, Shampoo's Childhood Friend

By: CrazyJoeKungFu

Chapter 10: First Date

Three days later

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki headed off to school as they did every morning. However the older girl Nabiki put a list in each of their hands, making her two fellow schoolmates groan as they looked at their pieces of paper. Today was Nabiki's birthday, and yes she did have expensive tastes. Ranma looked at his list and scoffed at the now eighteen year old.

"Ok Nabiki, there is no way I can afford anything on this list,"Ranma stated with utmost certainty.

"What, I just want that beautiful necklace at the jewelry store. You know the one with all the diamonds and that pear shaped one in the center," Nabiki replied.

"I don't have the 3 million yen!"Ranma yelled," and I ain't got the millions it would take for that fancy car ya want either. And don't even think about that yacht because it ain't happenin'.

"Yeah sis, I don't think I have the money for that dress those girls wear for the American Oscars," Akane groaned. Nabiki laughed in response as she took the lists away.

"Those were a joke you guys, there is only one thing I want for my birthday," Nabiki told the two of them. The two junior upperclassmen pondered about what could Nabiki possibly want that they could afford. Many things entered their minds from jewelry to other expensive things like video games and a new smartphone to replace the old flip phone that she carried. No matter what they thought of they just couldn't seem to come up with something that could please her and not break the Tendo fianances beyond repair.

"I want a date. The man I want is tall, has dark hair,"Nabiki started.

"Well Kuno's tall and has dark brown hair," Akane interjected.

"No not Kuno baby, he's way too annoying," Nabiki answered.

"What other hints do you have?" Ranma groaned, not really caring at this point.

"Well it's really spiky, he has muscles, he's an amazon like Shampoo, and from what Akane has told me he can change his hair color to blond anytime he wants," Nabiki replied hpoing that they would figure her hints out. Ranma however went from uncaring to agitated in a matter of seconds.

"Do you really have to talk about Gohan and that Super Saiyan nonsense!" Ranma shouted at Nabiki, who was taken aback. She hasn't seen Ranma that worked up in a while.

"Looks like someone's grumpy about what happened a few days ago. What's a matter Ranma, can't stand it when you are so outclassed," Nabiki replied.

"I AIN'T OUTCLASSED OK! Just got some catchin' up to do is all," Ranma replied, his insecurity creeping out of his voice.

"Ok if you two are going to stop yelling at each other, I might be able to tell you that Nabiki won't get a date with Gohan," Akane replied curtly to her sister and fiancee.

"And why not my "dear" sister," Nabiki replied, really emphasizing the word dear for intimidation purposes.

"Because Sayuri, Yuka and I are setting him up with someone. I told him about it yesterday and he decided to go along with it," Akane replied, not afraid at the slightest.

* * *

_Flashback, School yesterday..._

_ "Hey Gohan, can we talk to you for a second?" Akane asked with her two friends._

_ "Sure," Gohan replied as he joined the three girls at the lockers. He leaned onto the locker giving the impression that he was going to listen intenty._

_ "Well Akane told us that there is this girl that really likes you," Sayuri told the saiyan._

_ "Yeah, and she's kind of a cutie from what I hear," Yuka added._

_ "It's not Angela is it?" Gohan whispered to them._

_ "Don't worry it's not her Gohan," Akane said in an attempt to assure her martial arts mentor._

_ "Well then who is it?" Gohan replied as if trying to pry the truth out of them._

_ "Well, why don't you wait at the ice cream shop around 5pm and find out for yourself," Yuka winked._

_ "Yeah big guy, and don't worry you won't be disappointed," added Sayuri._

_ "Hmm...ok I'll do it," Gohan replied, getting squeals from the girls. Akane's friends left, excited if their matchmaking skills were up to snuff._

_ "Well sensei, you seem optomistic about this," Akane told him._

_ "Yeah, you can't really live if you don't take chances right Akane," Gohan said as he laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"And that's my story. Don't worry Nabiki we'll get you something for your birthday," Akane said before she took to the air, leaving her sister bewildered. Nabiki glared at Ranma, who thought it best to mimic his fiancee and take to the air himself. The girl was left alone with her thoughts when she ran into a brooding Tatewaki Kuno. The young man looked up as he felt her ki and looked genuinely surprised before the mutual feeling of annoyance came to the surface.

"Ah Nabiki Tendo, good to see you here," Tatewaki said jovially probably to cover up his bad mood.

"Wish I could say the same Kuno baby, but I have my own problems to deal with today,"Nabiki said as she started to walk away.

"Let me guess, your problem has spiky hair and is the living embodiment of the Lord of Darkness," Kuno replied.

"Kuno baby...oh never mind you are just lost anyway," Nakibi groaned as she walked by the wooden sword boy. Tatewaki continued brooding as he turned and walked to class. The middle Tendo daughter couldn't wrap her head on why Gohan had agreed to this thing with Akane and her friends. Sure it would probably take some of his yen to get to know her a bit, but to her that is what a guy was supposed to do. Though some would say that she is perhaps a little too good at draining someone of their hard earned currency. Nabiki decided to put the whole conundrum that was her situation in the back burner for the moment as she approached the school.

Gohan however joined Akane and Ranma on their way from school shortly after they broke away from the money conscious sister of the Tendo clan. He went up to the young couple and grinned as he seemingly looked forward to the situation after school.

"Hey guys," Gohan said as they turned their attention to him.

"Hey Gohan, ya wonderin' what kind of person Akane and her buddies set ya up with. I'd be careful if I were you," Ranma said in jest. Akane growled at her fiancee in response.

"Pay no attention to Ranma over here. I'm sure you are going to like this girl," Akane smiled at her classmate who is also her sensei.

"Aww c'mon Akane I was just jokin'" explained Ranma as they went to the front of the school.

"I sure hope so," Gohan replied to Akane and Ranma as they went into class seeming looking forward to the day. The young man had also a lingering thought of his two paramours that he had acquired himself, but he hoped that the answer he gave them during the whole fiasco at the skating rink some time ago would get them off his back. The threesome went into the school for the days lessons.

* * *

Japanese History..

The teacher droaned on about the Warring States era and how it fragmented the central government of Japan. As he went on how the various regions were ruled by warlords who called themselves Daimyo, one of the students passed a note to Gohan. The saiyan took the note from the almost skeletal looking young man and placed it into his pocket. Unfortunately for the two boys, the balding teacher happened to see the incident and ordered the two of them to stand in the hall, causing laughter among the students. The two boys took their pail of water each and walked out of the classroom.

Gohan leaned against the wall and placed the bucket upon his head as he opened the letter from the other boy. The little piece of paper read a very simple message which left no room for misinterpetation.

"Are you in love with Akane," Gohan read in a whisper as the pale boy listened intently. The superhuman groaned as he looked over at his fellow classmate and showed him the letter.

"Well are you?" the boy asked.

"No I'm not in love with her...who are you?" Gohan asked the boy in confusion.

"Hikaru Gosunkugi, and I know who you are Gohan Son. You're teaching Akane martial arts aren't you?" the boy said to him.

"Yeah Gosunkugi I am. She's learning very well," the saiyan replied with a small amount of pride.

"Oh, so you're not in love with her..." Gosunkugi awkwardly stated.

"No I'm not, in fact she's setting me up with someone today," Gohan replied politely to the pale skinned boy. The other boy's eyes brightened as he knew now that his fellow punished student wasn't in the 'Race for Akane' so to speak. Gosunkugi then took out a list that read 'potential voodoo victims' and crossed Gohan's name off of the list since he was nothing but nice to him in their small interaction a few moments ago.

Their little peaceful moment was short lived as a certain swordsman with a penchant for the dramatic burst out of one of the classrooms and flew straight toward Gohan. The boy swung his wooden bokken down as hard as he could only for it to be blocked by the saiyan's pointer finger.

"I was wondering when you were going to try something on me Kuno," Gohan smiled at the senior upperclassman.

"Grr...shut up you deceiver of fools for I am as the Archangel Michael many eons ago was to you Lucifer!" Kuno replied as they were still in the same position.

"Let me guess, you're going to droan on about how I am Satan himself and how I supposedly caused Adam and Eve to fall from heaven. Or better yet since you seem to read The Bible a ton nowadays, why don't you talk on how I tried to get Christ to turn his back on his father the Christian God. Hell why not go to the Koran for a while and have a delusion of me trying to tempt Mohammed to break Islamic Law," Gohan told Kuno, clearly tired of the senior upperclassman's paranoia. Kuno responded by throwing some rapid fire thrusts, all of which were either blocked or dodged by the demi-saiyan. Kuno tried another overhead strike only for Gohan to open his hand and ki pushed the swordsman out of the window and into the pool from the third floor.

"Wow, I've never seen even Ranma outclass Kuno quite like that," Gosunkugi whispered to where only him and Gohan would hear.

"Heh, I had to do something. Hopefully that little swim will cool him off," Gohan replied only to have a soaking wet Kuno fly into the window with a hand on his chest. The upperclassman continued to clutch the point of impact as he landed and then stomped toward the saiyan. Gohan had nothing for him but a smirk on his face as the self-proclaimed Blue Thunder pointed at him.

"This isn't over O son of the morning!" Kuno growled before he turned around and walked to his class to begin his own standing in the hall punishment. The two of them didn't bother each other for the rest of the day as classes went on and finished.

* * *

Outside the ice cream shop...

Gohan leaned against the wall, waiting for his supposed date in his tan khakis and white polo style shirt with white and blue sneakers. The young man looked at his watch and awaited his supposed date in anticipation. It didn't help matters that he felt like he was being watched, but whoever it was had either learned how to hide their ki signature or maybe had not much of one at all.

Akane had walked up the street with her friends as they used their bodies to shield the girl until they were ready to unveil her. Yuka and Sayuri giggled as they saw the saiyan grow restless. The youngest Tendo was the first to break away, followed by the other two girls, unveiling the young woman. Gohan looked at her and could not believe his eyes.

"S-Shampoo," Gohan stammered as he looked at the young woman in the tan skirt and white shirt, mirroring his casual style instead of her usual Chinese attire. The young woman felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

"When Shampoo heard Akane set her on date, I never know she set me up with you. That is if you want to go on date," Shampoo pointed out, with unusual trepidation as if she was afraid he would say no.

"Shampoo...well...I kind of well...I want to go with you," Gohan stammered then regained his poise and said to her with sincerety and resolve through his natural shyness. Shampoo took this as incentive to grab Gohan's arm and giggle a bit.

"Lead the way Gohan!" she smiled. Gohan smiled back as well before following the amazon's suggestion as the two of them walked away from the ice cream shop. This didn't go unnoticed by three girls who were looking from inside the shop as the two amazons left.

"Why that little slut!" growled Asuka.

"Lousy royal brat!" shouted Ying Na.

"Now now girls, since I told you they would be here I believe payment is in order," Nabiki chimed in with her usual confident demeanor as she held her hand out. Asuka glared at the now 18 year old as she placed 10,000 yen in her hand. The receipent immediately placed the cash in her clutch wallet and walked away whistling. Not long after the red headed waitress Lime demanded payment to which Asuka complied. The paramours of Gohan left the place to track the whereabouts of their prize.

Nabiki watched as the two girls left from an adjacent building with a smile on her face. In her mind even if she might not get her wish to have one date with Gohan she at least got some yen out of the deal.

'You think you are so clever my dear little sister. You forget one thing though. I Nabiki Tendo always get what I want,' she thought as she strolled her way down the street to hatch her plans.

* * *

Inside a restaurant...

Gohan and Shampoo were at a table inside a little bistro a few miles from Nerima. The two figured that if they were at least a short distance away from the Nerima district that the craziness of that place might not follow them. The place looked more like a restaurant one would see in the western world and did not have the feel of a traditional place like couple were about to speak to each other when the waiter came up to them with ipad in hand.

"Hello young man and young woman. My names Satoshi and I will take care of you this evening. May I start you out with something to drink?" the waiter asked the twosome.

"Oolong tea please," Gohan replied.

"Water with lime," chirped Shampoo. The waiter politely excused himself as he went to the drinks. Gohan however was looking at the menu and was silently thankful that he ate a huge meal prior to coming here or else they would probably be looking at a huge food bill. Shampoo looked over at Gohan and smiled at her studious date.

"You think it funny Akane and her friends set us up like this?" Shampoo asked the young man, which caught his attention for the moment.

"Well actually I think it's kind of nice," Gohan replied, which got the amazon to lean in as her curiousity got the better of her,"I mean it seems that they have our best interest at heart and we are a few miles from Nerima. I just hope that we don't have any insane interruptions."

"Gohan, you relax. No way crazy girls know we are here. Now let's not talk about them no more," Shampoo said to Gohan in a way that left no room to question. Gohan smiled in response and nodded to his date. The saiyan felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders at what Shampoo had said.

"So Shampoo, did anything exciting happen today," Gohan asked her.

"Why yes, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung come to visit next week. They told me on village computer room to ask you if you could take them through Capsule Corp." Shampoo replied to Gohan.

"So are Vegeta and Bulma. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind though if we all ask her first," Gohan answered as he looked at Shampoo. The young man then noticed that she had on a little makeup and some lip gloss. The saiyan had always thought that she looked pretty without makeup, but could tell that it was not an overdone look like some girls would do to try and impress him at Furinkan High.

"What you looking at Gohan?" Shampoo asked inquisitively.

"Oh nothing," Gohan shyly said.

"What you mean nothing?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh you know, just noticing how cute you look right now," Gohan said as he went into his family's trademark grin and rubbed the back of his head. Shampoo blushed as she smiled at the young saiyan. The waiter came with the drinks as there was a brief silence between the two teens.

"Can I take your order please," the waiter asked the two of them.

"Tonkatsu with extra rice," Gohan ordered.

"Shrimp Tempura," Shampoo ordered. The waiter excused himself and suggested to them to enjoy the drinks.

At an adjacent table sat two much older men, hiding their faces in their menus. Along with them were two teenagers completely annoyed. Sure the two teens wanted to make sure the date with Shampoo and Gohan went smoothly, but didn't expect their fathers to come along. Akane sat there, wondering why the two old men came along in the first place considering their bumbling track record.

"Pops why do you care about Shampoo's date anyway. Did somebody promise you free food again?" Ranma chided at his usually adolescent acting father.

"Ranma my boy, you of all people should know why," Genma whispered.

"And what should I know," Ranma answered sarcastically, not really caring for his fathers antics.

"Well son, you see if Shampoo and Gohan's date were to be successful then..." Soun said.

"The Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts and.." Genma added.

"The Tendo school of Indiscrimite Grappling will.." Soun interjected.

"Be one step closer to be..to be...UNITED!" Genma said then cried at the last word.

"Oh Saotome," cried Soun.

"Oh Tendo," cried Genma as was usual for the two old men to do if it had anything to do with their two children.

"Oh honestly! you two are going to get us caught," hissed Akane, who seemed to share her fiancee's feeling of being extremely annoyed.

"Actually Akane, I would look over there," Ranma pointed out. Akane and their fathers looked over at the couple, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. Akane smiled as she saw Shampoo giggle at Gohan as the saiyan ate like a normal person, which took the entire table by surprise.

"Well, looks like we did a little something right anyway," Akane said as she looked at her menu.

The two tribemates were enjoying their meal at the other table and Shampoo had a surprised feeling as she observed Gohan not horking down his plate in his usual saiyan matter. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle as Gohan looked over at her and swallowed before smiling back at her.

"See I can eat like normal," Gohan smirked at his date.

"Only because you eat big meal before come here. You think Shampoo not notice when walk out of door," Shampoo said as she pointed out the time she left and saw Gohan finish his meal before he did homework.

"Well haha, figure it was worth it not to have people stare at me for once when I eat," the saiyan replied as he savored his pork cutlet.

"Nice to know you actually enjoy food," Shampoo said in a sing song voice and started eating her Tempura. Gohan smiled as he lifted up a bowl of complimentary Miso Soup and took a sip. Shampoo instinctively grabbed a napkin and wiped off a bit of soup on Gohan's lips. Gohan's cheeks showed a red hue as he took her hand. The couple just stared at each other, not knowing what move to make next. The couple, who had been friends for years, felt now that they were somehow meant for each other all along. The two of them slowly broke their gaze as they went back to their food. The two of them however got over that brief bit of awkwardness as they finished their food while speaking various bits of small talk.

The waiter, who had been checking on them as often as he could, showed up with the check. Gohan pulled out his wallet and put down his card as he silently thank Bulma for paying the bill each month eventhough he seldom used the piece of plastic. The saiyan knew that she would understand why he used in in this instance. Gohan signed the card and left a tip for the waiter before getting up from his seat with his date. Shampoo latched onto his arm before the two of them left the restaurant.

"Wow, looks like they really are hitting it off," Akane said from the adjacent table before eating some of her noodles.

"If ya say so," Ranma said as he scarfed down his dish, causing a small growl to emit from Akane's mouth. Their two fathers were worse as they consumed their feast at a rapid pace that could rival a saiyan's.

* * *

Outside the movie theater...

The young couple looked over the movie posters. Many of the films advertised had common themes such as vampires, zombies, romance, and action. Shampoo was searching through the posters while Gohan silently prayed that she wouldn't pick a sappy, romance film.

"Why don't we watch Godzilla vs Ghidorah 5," Gohan suggested.

"No Gohan, Shampoo wanna watch Love over Shanghai," Shampoo said, causing Gohan to groan.

"I don't really mind it, but well...those films tend to make me sleepy," Gohan pointed out.

"You should've brought pillow then," Shampoo smirked.

"Hey why don't we meet in the middle and watch Twilit Dream. It's supposed to have a sappy love story along with supernatural creatures fighting each other to the death," the saiyan said to his date, secretly hoping she would agree. Shampoo nodded and smiled at him before they went to the ticket taker and purchased the two tickets.

* * *

The couple went inside with Gohan carrying a pretty large bucket of popcorn and sat down into their seats. The movie theater steadily got more and more crowded as this film seemed to be popular. Many of the patrons had on shirts that read "Team Ned," or "Team Blake" as they filled the place to capacity. Two girls broke from their little group and ran up to Gohan and Shampoo with shirts of "Ned the Vampire."

"Are you two Team Ned?" the girls blurted out to the amazon. Shampoo just blinked her eyes curiously at them, not knowing anything about the fans of the vampire and Blake the Werewolf.

"Umm...how come Ned look like girl?" Shampoo asked the two of them.

"Good answer girlie," two "Team Blake" fans blurted out and the four of them began shouting at each other. Gohan groaned as his amazon growled at the rude fangirls. In fact their shouting was so bad that Shampoo pulled a sword out of seemingly nowhere and screamed at the girls.

"You crazy girls ruin date! Leave Gohan and me alone before I cut you!" Shampoo threatened, sword at the ready. The girls saw the angry girl with the blade and screamed as they ran full tilt out of the theater.

"Wasn't that a little extreme," Gohan laughed to his girlfriend.

"You rather listen to idiots argue about fake vampire and werewolf," Shampoo smirked. Gohan shook his head with vigor before placing the popcorn between him and his date. The young saiyan silently thanked whatever deity that existed that no one escorted them out of the theater as the reel went into previews.

Shampoo leaned onto Gohan during the ads for future movies and Gohan decided to just let it happen. It seemed the Amazon loved leaning on his shoulder as she moved her head up and down and smiled. The saiyan smiled as the reel went to the feature presentation.

The movie went on about what one expect, with some overly romantic scenes between the klutzy human girl and the very polite and brooding vampire. Shampoo looked at the scene with baited breath while Gohan had a neutral expression and tried not to look like he was bored. As the two kissed the shirtless werewolf with the rock hard body came in and screamed at the two. The young man then turned into the wolf and the vampire broke the kiss. The two enemies glared at each other and spouting dialogue and puns about how hot werewolves are compared to vampires. Just as the two of them were about to fight however a white lily all of the sudden stuck to the center of the screen.

The flower, after a few seconds, exploded and completely obliterated the canvas. Moviegoers ran out of the theater in a panic except for Gohan and Shampoo. The two amazons stood up and looked in all directions for the person who commited the act.

"Ohohohoho..." was the cackle that filled the almost empty room, save for the few patrons who wanted to watch the real live action that could take place. Then from the rafters a young blonde teenager that the couple knew very well descended from the ceiling. Shampoo went into fighting stance as Gohan groaned at the site of the persistent heiress.

"So my dear Gohan! You think I would ever let you date anyone else. Especially that little harlot!" Asuka shouted at the couple, pointing directly at Shampoo. The spotlight went to where she was pointing and it showed an increasingly angry amazon and a Gohan with slumped shoulders.

"Well yes, considering that I outright rejected you not so long ago," Gohan murmured.

"What was that dear?" Asuka asked.

"I think he told you to go away yellow haired idiot girl!" Shampoo shouted, causing the few guys who stuck around to comment on how lucky the saiyan was to have two gorgeous women fight over him. As Asuka was about to retort however a small club slammed her in the chest out of seemingly nowhere and sent her through the destroyed screen.

"Ohohohoho...I would use this time to escape if I were you," suggested another haughty voice, which was none other than Kodachi Kuno herself.

"Let me guess, helping Shampoo and Gohan get you closer to Ranma?" Shampoo asked the black haired heiress.

"Oh you know me too well Shampoo...and besides I can't let Asuka have such a powerful boyfriend and since I can't eliminate him well...you know the rest. I'll have my Ranma dear and she will never have her dear Gohan ohohohoho!" Kodachi blurted out. Gohan grabbed Shampoo hoisted her up bridal style and ran out of the theater to let the two eccentric girls hash out their own problems.

* * *

Gohan ran down the street as he carried Shampoo, who held on tightly to him. After he had went to what he felt was a safe distance from the theater he placed his date onto her feet. The purple haired amazon was slightly disappointed as she thought the gesture to be romantic, but she never let it show as it would have felt trivial. It was then that another of Gohan's paramours took to the air and landed in front of them.

"Ying?" Gohan questioned to the other Amazon girl.

"Hello Gohan," spat Ying Na as she glared at them," I see you and the royal brat are getting along quite well."

"And what you going to do about it Ying," replied Shampoo, ready to fight for a second time. The other amazon pulled out her two knightsticks as she was ready for battle. Then a beaming smile appeared on her face.

"Nothing," she smiled, causing Shampoo and Gohan to do a double take.

'What the...is this the same girl who chased me through the village all those times begging me to marry her,' Gohan thought as he looked back and forth between the girls.

"A word of advice Shan Pu. Don't go back to China unless you know for sure that you and him will be together forever. There's a small chance that you being with a man stronger than Ranma will help you escape punishment. Though it probably won't let you get off scot free," Ying Na advised her tribal sister, " as for you Gohan well...I guess I will see you around."

After her statement, she left with a couple of tears streaming down her face. For Ying Na it was time for closure. She knew that she had no claim to him, tribal or otherwise. Shampoo smiled for her sister as for the first time in a few years she did not have to worry about her trying anything. Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry that our date was ruined," Gohan said to Shampoo. The amazon giggled at Gohan, which took the saiyan aback.

"Ruined...you call carrying me out of theater like you did ruined date. Silly Gohan, Shampoo had much fun!" she beamed as she jumped onto his neck," and you no worry about China right now ok."

'Wow she really can read me like a book,' Gohan thought as the two of them walked back to the Cat Cafe silently, arm in arm.

* * *

The Tendo Dojo...

Nabiki took the money she got from the two girls chasing after Gohan and placed in in her box. The 30,000 yen was a good take and eventhough she didn't get a date with Gohan herself she was happy at what she was able to get from the girls, mostly from Asuka of course.

A/N: That one took a while. Sometimes life gets in the way. Hopefully the next one doesn't take me as long. Please Read and Review.


End file.
